If This Was Forever
by SuperMalfoy-Potter
Summary: Cas starts a new school his sophomore year of high school, and he meets an unexpecting Dean. The pair start hanging out, and Dean finds out that Cas is gay. How will that effect their relationship, and how does it affect the rest of their family problems. This story has Smut in later chapters!
1. New Semster and a Surprise

Chapter 1

Dean walked into school with Sam like he did every day. Today, was the first day of Dean's second semester of his sophomore year of high school. Dean and Sam split ways as they each headed to their own homerooms. Dean walked into his homeroom and started to walk over by Jo, Ash, and Garth, but he walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes met these piercing blue eyes that stopped Dean in his tracks. Dean removed his eyes from the blue eyes and trailed down the body to find a boy about his height with jet black hair and a slim build.

The boy did a once over Dean and the boy's eyes lingered over Dean's crotch, but his eyes quickly moved away and lifted to meet Dean's green emeralds. Dean moved away and moved over to his group of friends. He sat down in front of Jo and leaned against Jo's legs like he always did. Jo moved her hand into Dean's hair and started to mess with it. Dean tried to move his head away from her, but was unsuccessful as Jo held his head in place.

"My mom is inviting you and Sam over for dinner tonight. Bobby is making his famous stew; if you and Sam are interested," Jo stated.

"Bobby is making his stew, hell yea Sam and I are coming over. Is Ellen making pie for dessert?" Dean asked as he whipped his head around.

"Yes, I informed her that if I am to invite you over that she has to make pie. My mother knows you, Dean. I mean she practically helped your mother raise you and Sam, Dean; I think that she knows that if you come over for dinner that she needs to make pie."

"Hey, you make it sound like she is gone. My mom is coming back; she promised. She wouldn't leave Sam with my father if she wasn't coming back. She travels, and she also calls me every night to let me know that she is alright," Dean defended in a whisper so only Jo could hear him.

"I know, Dean. You don't have to get all defensive. I also know that if she doesn't call you one night you move yourself and Sam out of that house with John and race to our house. I know, Dean, so don't make a scene here, Dean," Jo whispered in Dean's ear. Dean glanced over at the boy with the piercing blue eyes and found him staring at him and Jo.

"Who's the new kid?" Dean asked as he raised his voice back up to its normal level as he turned his head and let Jo continue to play with his hair. Dean rested his elbows on Jo's thighs as their homeroom teacher walked in the room. Ms. Harvelle planted herself in front of her desk and looked out into the sea of students in her homeroom class.

"Okay, kids, shut up and settle down. So some announcements, we have a new student that is joining our class today. His name is Castiel Novak, and you all are going to treat him nicely and make him feel welcome. Mr. Winchester, I want you and Ms. Harvelle to show him around school. No questions and no whining about it, Mr. Winchester. On with the other announcements. The principal wants me to inform you that you are not going to be able to get away with hiding away in empty classrooms to get out of class anymore. She doesn't want to know what you are doing in the empty classrooms, but she wants it to stop. Now, get to your homework, which I know you haven't even started, before the bell rings." Dean turned to Jo and rolled his eyes at her. "Mr. Winchester, don't roll your eyes at me, and don't deny it either. Do it again, and I will make sure you don't do it again."

Dean turned and looked back at the front of the room, and he saw that Ms. Harvelle wasn't even looking at him. "How does she do that?" Dean whispered to Jo.

"Because I know you very well, Mr. Winchester. I helped your mother raise you, so don't test me, Dean," she stated without turning towards Dean.

Jo just shrugged her shoulders at Dean and went back to playing with Dean's hair. Dean made sure that all of his books that he needed for his first few classes were in his bag before the bell rang. As the bell rang, Dean pulled Jo up with him and pulled her over to Castiel. "Hey, Castiel. I'm Dean and this is Jo. Do you have your schedule?" Castiel pulled a sheet of paper, and he handed it to Dean. Dean took the paper in his hand and he read through the schedule. Dean found that Castiel had the same schedule as him, and he handed the paper back to Castiel.

"You have the same schedule as me so I can take you from class to class until you get the hang of it if you want my help," Dean suggested. Castiel looked from Jo to Dean and back again, taking in as much information as he could without asking any questions. Castiel figured out that Jo and Dean weren't dating but they were extremely close, maybe brother and sister, only they didn't have the same last name so they obviously weren't.

"Yeah, I would be okay with you showing me around," Castiel stated as he looked Dean up and down again trying to figure out which way Dean swung, because he wasn't actually sure by looking at him. Dean was a mystery to him, and he wanted to figure him out.

"Okay, let's go. I'll see you at lunch, Jo," Dean said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. She pushed him away, but not before quickly returning the hug.

"Yeah, go. Today is another chicken day, so you're taking me out," Jo informed him.

"Yes, I know, now get to class." Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "You are in great hands, Castiel. I know this school like the back of my hand, and I honestly spend way too much time here thanks to Ellen." Castiel gave Dean a strange look like he didn't know who he was talking about. "Ms. Harvelle. She's my aunt and my mom's best friend, so I spend a lot of time with her, Jo and my Uncle Bobby. Bobby is John's step brother, and he married Ellen a few years after Jo's father died. John's my father if you were wondering, he's an ass, and you never want to meet him. Here's Mr. Ackles class. I love PE. It'll be fun." Dean guided Castiel into the gym and onto the bleachers. "Hey, Mr. Ackles. How's your wife?"

"She's doing great, Dean. Thanks for asking."

"Yup, that's me." Dean mounted the bleachers with Castiel in tow, and he sat down at the top of the bleachers and leaned up against the wall.

"Are you on friendly terms with all of your teachers?" Castiel asked Dean.

"Yeah, like I said I spend a lot of time here. I do my homework in the teacher's lounge, so I get to know the teachers very well."

"Why do you do your homework in the teacher's lounge, can't you drive?" Castiel asked him.

"Yes, I can drive. I have my father's old car before my mother took the keys from him and got him a truck. It's a 1967 black Chevy Impala, and man is Baby a beauty. I do my homework in the teacher's lounge with my brother, Sam, and Jo because Ellen won't let us leave until our homework is done. She's an amazing person. Sometimes I wish she wasn't so pushy, but other times I love her for it because without her I wouldn't have made to my sophomore year without her," Dean clarified. "Enough about me. Tell me about yourself, Castiel."

"Oh, there isn't much to tell. My father left my mother when he found out that I was gay, and my mother was okay with me being gay and my father being the religious pastor that he is wasn't okay with it. They got into a fight about it. The fight ended with my father slapping me and my mother packing my father's thing and throwing him out. My mother thought that he would be the last of our issues but unfortunately it wasn't," Castiel said as he looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Why'd you switch schools?" Dean asked.

"Bullying. Let's just say some people in Kansas don't like gay people," Castiel informed Dean.

"Oh, I understand that, my little brother came out last year. He's not gay, but he is bi, so I kind of understand. He didn't get that much bullying since he did like girls, but he did get a little bullying."

"Well, it's the same situation in general though. My mother thought that this school would be best for me fresh start where no one knows who I am or that I'm gay."

"But you decided to tell me, why?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know you just kind of had that vibe that you're okay with it, you know what I mean. Us gays can sometimes tell when people are either gay or have a family member that are gay. I didn't mean to scare you if that's what I did." Cas apologized as he stood up to walk down to the floor, when Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the seat next to him.

"Good thing for you I don't scare easily. I'm fine with you being gay, Castiel. So don't sweat it." Dean said as Mr. Ackles whistled to get the classes attention. Dean and Castiel whipped their heads up to look at the teacher.

"Okay, now that I got your attention. Time to go through class rules. First things first. You can call me Mr. Ackles, Coach Ackles, or just Coach. Nothing more. Second…" Dean tuned out what he was saying and ended up staring at Castiel trying to figure him out, Castiel was focused on Mr. Ackles, and it kind of looked like Castiel was him checking out. Castiel shifted in his seat and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dean asked him as he noticed Castiel's movements. Dean shifted so he was sort of facing Castiel, but he still looked like he was paying attention to Mr. Ackles.

"Yeah, I just don't like having to change in front of people, so PE was not the best choice for me, and it wasn't my idea, but your school requires three credits of PE and since I didn't have to have any at my other school; I have to take PE every semester until I graduate here." Castiel looked afraid of people judging him or what he looked like.

"Hey, it's okay. There are stalls in the locker room that you can change in, Cas, so it'll be alright. Okay?" Dean comforted Castiel without making it look like he wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Dean."

"Yeah, I know. My brother had the same issue after he came out; he thought people looked at him different after he came out, and he didn't, doesn't, like having to change around people. The only person that Sam trusts is me, and I've barely gotten him to trust my close group of friends. He trusts Ellen, Bobby, and Jo, but that's because he has grown up with them around before he came out. You are in good hands with me, Cas. You can trust me, promise." Dean informed Castiel.

"Thank you, Dean. I appreciate that a lot. Dean, when and why did you start calling me Cas?" Castiel looked him in the eyes and waited for him to answer, and Dean looked Castiel in the eyes and just stared not knowing how to answer.

"I didn't realize that I did start calling you Cas. I'm sorry, I would call you Castiel, because I can if you are more comfortable with that? I just thought that Cas would be easier to say than Castiel. I'm sorry," Dean apologized.

"No, it's fine. I was just caught by surprise by it. Is he done ranting, yet?" Cas asked as he changed the topic to Mr. Ackles, staring at him.

"Yeah, he should be getting to the uniform in 5…4…3…2…1." Dean counted pointing at Mr. Ackles when he reached one.

"And we reach the uniform portion of my rant. You are to wear a white tee shirt with a pair of orange basketball shorts. If you don't have these, the school will provide them for you. The school has locker in the locker room that your uniform will be put in unless you are taking your clothes home to wash them. You will change before class, I will give you a five minute leeway from when the bell rings until I mark you tarde. I will release you 15 minutes before class ends to change and shower if you want to, so you can get to your next class on time. That is all that I have to say to you, so you are dismissed. You can have a free period in the gym until the bell rings," Mr. Ackles stated as he blew his whistled. The class sprang from the bleachers and raced to the equipment room to grab equipment to mess with in their free time.

"So what do you want to do? I'm on the football team, basketball team, and I'm also on the baseball team. So your choice." Dean stated as he jumped over the side of the bleachers and landed on his feet, and Cas just walked down the bleachers and met him at the bottom.

"I'm for basketball, if you are okay with that. I'm actually pretty good."

"We'll see about that, and if you do beat me you should join basketball team next year," Dean stated.

"What are we playing?" Castiel questioned.

"I'm all for horse, if you are okay with that?"

"You are on." Castiel grabbed a basketball out of the closet and raced Dean over to a basketball hoop; Castiel shot the ball and he made a basket. Dean took the ball and replicated Castiel's shot. By the time that the bell rang, Dean had h-o-s, and Castiel had h-o.

"We are going to pick this up some other time, Cas." Dean threw the ball into the closet, and escorted Castiel out of the gym. "We got AP English with Mr. Shurley. I love his teaching style; he has a relaxed teaching style." Dean escorted Castiel to Mr. Shurley's classroom, and he found them good seats in the middle of the classroom. Jo plopped down in the third seat at the table and wrapped her arm around Dean's shoulder.

"How is your day going so far, babe?" Dean asked Jo like it was his normal greeting.

"Great; how is yours, darling?" Jo responded.

"Awesome. Cas, is great at basketball. I informed him that he has to join the basketball team with me next year."

"That would be great; I love watching the boys run around in those basketball shorts. It is just so sexy; you do look great in those shorts, darling." Jo stated.

"Thank you, babe," Dean stated as he leaned in and pecked Jo on the cheek. Castiel was staring at Dean and Jo like he was trying to figure something out. "Cas, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure you two out," Castiel stated.

"Well, I don't know if we should tell you, should we, darling?" Jo asked Dean.

"Yes, put him out of his misery, babe."

Jo leaned in and whispered to Castiel. "Dean and I pretend that we are dating because Dean doesn't like it when women that he doesn't want anything to do with asks him out and I get to filter the guys that I want to be with a little easier because they think that Dean is going to pumble them if they try anything with me, which he will if they hurt me, but if we pretend that we are together then no one will bother us if we don't want them too. It makes high school a lot easier," Jo explained as she leaned in and gave Dean a kiss on the lips as a group of girls walked by them.

"What happens when you do find someone that you want to date?" Cas asked.

"Well, let's just say that Dean and I have broken up a few times since high school has started, and when either one of us breaks up with whoever we broke up to date Dean and I get back together. Dean and I have a very unique relationship; we are like brother and sister who aren't actually brother and sister, which is why this works out the way it does," Jo explained.

"Well, that is actually a smart plan, if it works for you."


	2. Morning Classes

Chapter 2

"Okay, everyone. Calm down and sit down." Jo moved way from Dean and sat in her seat, and pulled out her supplies for the class. "Today, I'm not going to go through what should be expected of you, because you are in an AP English class so you should know what you are signing up for. We will be going through a bunch of different topics in a short amount of time. Last semester we got way behind in the lesson plan that I had in place for this year, so we are going to jump right in this semester and no one is going to complain about it. If you need help you can contact me for help." Mr. Shurley went right into the lesson plan and everyone started taking notes.

The class went on and everyone took notes until Mr. Shurley was done with the two lesson plans that he had in store for the class that day, and he assigned the homework for the class. The bell rang and Mr. Shurley dismissed the class. Dean collected his things and shoved them into his bag.

"I'll be right back." Dean walked up to the front of the classroom to talk to Mr. Shurley. "Chuck, are you going to be in the teacher's lounge tonight?"

"Dean, what did I tell you about calling me by my first name?"

"Not to do it during class, and class is over, so are you going to be in the teacher's lounge tonight, Chuck?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. I will be in the teacher's lounge tonight if you need any help. Though you usually don't need any help in my class or any class that you are in, Dean. You are a brilliant boy, and you shouldn't down play that for the girl's attention, Dean."

"Yes, I know, but sometimes it is easier to pretend that you are dumb and really be smart, it makes you seem less of a target," Dean stated.

"You would make an excellent police officer, Dean. Do you know that?"

"Yes, I've been told. Ellen keeps telling me that I am extremely observant and extremely bright, and that is a great combination for a police officer. That is almost exactly what she says."

"Get to class, Mr. Winchester. Before you are late." Chuck pushed Dean towards Jo and Castiel, and finished, "And tell Mr. Novak that if he needs any help that he can come to me for anything. I am in the teacher's lounge every night for you, your brother and Jo every night, another would not be a problem."

Dean rushed out of the room, and he wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulders as the three of them walked down the hall, but not before Dean shouted back, "I know, Mr. Shurley." Dean, Jo, and Castiel stopped at Dean's locker to exchange Dean's books. After he swung his bag over his shoulder he pulled Jo in for a hug and pulled her mouth towards his giving her a kiss, Dean slipped his tongue in Jo's mouth for good measure and then pulled away. Dean started walking away, and Jo smack Dean on the ass as he passed her. "Hey. Jeez, babe, violent much."

"You deserved it, darling," Jo shouted down the hallway as she walked away. "Love you."

"Yeah, sometimes I question that, baby," Dean shouted back. Dean rubbed his ass as him and Cas walked down the hallway to their next class, which was an automobile class with Mr. Singer as a substitute teacher while their regular teacher was on medical leave. An accident that had nothing to do with the class or any of his other classes. Dean walked into the room and looked over at Castiel. "Can I ask you something and you can't be offended by what I am about to ask?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Why are you taking a mechanic class? You don't seem like the type that would be into engines and repairs."

"My mom thought it would be a good idea for me to take it. Make me seem less gay," Castiel answered whispering the word gay."

"Okay, well, stick with me, and you will do fine. I'm a mechanic at my Uncle Bobby's shop, when he isn't substituting here at school. Mr. Singer." Dean stated as he walked by Bobby and took his seat and sat Castiel next to him. "I can teach you more about engines than the regular teacher here, but definitely not more than Bobby."

"Dean, how's your day going? Getting into any mischief that I should tell Ellen about later. Like how you are doing with your new classmate here. Or anything else worth my time."

"Nope, I'm doing fine. I'm showing, Cas around school, and I'm getting to know him. Ellen picked me to show him around like she picks me to show every new student in our homeroom around, but I actually think this one will stay for more than a few weeks. Cas, this is my Uncle Bobby; Mr. Singer, this is Castiel Novak. I like him, I think that we will be great friends."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Singer," Cas stated as he held his hand out towards Bobby.

"Call me Bobby, Kiddo. Anyone he can befriend Dean in a day, earns the right to call me Bobby," Bobby replied as he took Castiel's hand and shook it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Dean doesn't trust anyone. He is one of the most paranoid kids that I have ever met, and with his father I can understand; that man can make an old lady paranoid with the way that he acts, which he did do, so I guess that was a bad example. He can make the friendliest person in the world not trust people ever again. Well, sorry to cut this little chat, but I believe that was the bell." Bobby stepped away from Dean and Castiel and stepped in front of the room. "Hey, everyone sit down and shut up. This class is mechanics three, and if you aren't cut out to be in this class leave now, because we are going to go through a lot of advanced engine work and if you aren't ready for it you shouldn't be in this class." Bobby paused as four of the students dashed out of the room as fast as they could. "Alright, we are going to jump right into the class. I want everyone to partner up with someone that they know that they can work with and actually get along with." Bobby stopped while everyone in the room rushed over to Dean.

"Sorry guys. I have already picked my partner. Cas here is my partner now everyone back away." Dean shouted so everyone in th room could hear him, and the crowd around Dean and Castiel soon thinned out as the group picked people from the crowd that were not Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder as he guided him over to his Impala that Bobby let him park in the mechanics shop. "This in my baby. The beautiful 1967 black Chevy Impala that I was telling you about earlier."

"She is beautiful, Dean." Cas admired the Impala as Dean guided him around the car. When they reached the driver's side door, Dean reached in and popped the hood, and Dean showed Castiel the engine that shined from all the work that Dean had done on her.

"It took me a while to get her back to working condition after my father trashed her, but she got there. I love her, I have had a lot of fun with her." Dean stated as he admired the engines. Bobby voice pulled Dean and Castiel away from the Impala and Dean slammed the hood and turned towards Bobby.

"Okay, today we are going to jump right into an engine I have enough vehicles here and I want you guys to pick one. The Impala is off limits that is Dean's car so don't touch it. I am going to mess with a part of the engine and have you figure out what is wrong with the engine and if it doesn't start by the end of class you might want to figure out another class to take because I'm considering this as a sort of pretest of your skills, and how fast you can figure out what is wrong and repair the engine."

As Bobby finished Dean popped the hood of the Impala again and pulled Castiel away from the engine so neither of them could see what Bobby was doing to the engine. "Do you have a good dealing with engines?" Dean questioned Castiel.

"Yes, I have taken mechanics one and two at my old school. I'm not sure if our classes have covered the same, but I have a photographic memory so it helps."

"Okay, that will do," Dean responded.

"Dean, you may start when I give the signal. Don't look at it until I say so." Bobby ordered as he slammed the hood of the Impala. Bobby then walked around the room tinkering with the other engine in the room when he was done with everyone's he looked up at the clock and shouted, "That took five minute of class time, you have 40 more minutes to finish. Begin." Dean popped the hood right away and went to staring at the engine of the Impala. Castiel followed him around the car and leaned into look over the engine. Castiel went through a mental check list in his head, checking if anything is wrong with that part of the engine before moving on.

Cas had just figured out what was wrong when his attention was drawn away by someone shouting, "Isn't it kind of like cheating that Dean gets to work on his own car since he pretty much rebuilt the engine himself, Mr. Singer?" Bobby was staring at the one student that posed the question.

"Well, no it would not, Mr. Canon. Since to be in this class you should know the engine of any vehicle like the back of your hand, so Dean should be able to go to any of these vehicles and fix every single one of them. Now get to work and stop complaining, Alastair." Cas looked back down at the engine, and he glanced at Dean.

"Cas, if you have something to say, please say it."

"Bobby, dismantled your oil line connections. It doesn't look like it should," Castiel commented, and Dean glanced at them and saw what Castiel was talking about.

"Yeah, you're right. The cylinders are off." Dean rolled himself under the car to get a better look, and he found exactly what was wrong. The two of them spent the next 20 minutes of class passing tools and parts back and forth until Dean was done. Dean crawled out from under the Impala covered in sweat and grease. At one point Dean had pulled off his plaid shirt and was just in a skin tight muscle t-shirt. "Bobby, Cas and I are done," Dean informed Bobby and he walked over to the Impala and held his hand out for Dean to hand him the keys, and Dean obliged by handing Bobby the keys to the Impala. Bobby walked over to the driver's side door and climbed in, sticking the keys in the ignition and starting the car.

"Well, done Dean and Cas. You are the first ones done. You have ten minutes until the rest of class has to be done, and if they fail you want to show them how it is done since they think that you wouldn't be able to do it."

"Hell yes. I have my ego to repair," Dean joked. By the end of class Dean had fixed three of the seven vehicles that weren't the Impala. He showed Alistair that he definitely knew cars better than everyone in the room except for Bobby. The bell rang and Dean picked up his bag and pulled Castiel out of the room before anyone could make a comment to him about showing off. Dean escorted Castiel to their next class in silence and Castiel was starting to wonder what was wrong until they walked into the next classroom. The classroom belonged to Ms. Harvelle, which they had for AP History. She was going to ask a bunch of questions about how everything was going and Dean really wouldn't want to talk about it because he gave all of the teachers' very vague answers, but Ms. Harvelle would push him more because she knew him so well.


	3. Kicking Ass and Taking Names

Chapter 3

"Dean, how is your day going? Is showing Mr. Novak around the school going okay?" she asked right off the bat as soon as they walked into the room.

"Yeah, days going great. Cas is doing alright. Did you realize that when you assigned me to escort Cas around school that we had the same exact schedule?" Dean asked right back.

"Yes, Dean, I did. That's why I paired him with you." She responded. Dean pulled Castiel to the back of the classroom where he and Jo sat during homeroom and he plopped down in his normal seat like he always had sat there. Castiel had noticed that they were one of the last people in the room and no one had sat in Dean's seat or the one next to it, like everyone knew that it was Dean's seat.

Cas leaned over and whispered to Dean. "Does no one sit in this seat because they are afraid of you because this is your seat?" Castiel questioned.

"Everyone only sits in this seat as a last resort because my name is carved into the table top, so they know that it is my seat. Jo is the only one that sits here other than me, but when I first came in my freshman year I played a little bit of a badass so people knew not to mess with me or anyone that associated with me for Sam's sake, and I beat the shit out of someone for sitting in my seat to prove a point. It was all part of my plan with Jo but I also did it for Sam so no one would give him too much shit for being bi. Let's just say that no one sits in this seat or any of the surrounding seats until there are no more seats to sit in," Dean explained.

"Well, I think your plan worked," Castiel commented.

"Quiet," Ms. Harvelle shouted. "Okay, this is AP History semester two. So you all know what that means we are moving on to world history, and the really complex stuff at that. I will start each day with roll call, because I know some students like to attend homeroom and then ditch school and most teachers don't check if all of the students are there in their classroom before starting class." Ms. Harvelle then proceeded with roll call marking the students that didn't respond absent and the students that did present. She then went on about what she had planned for the semester, each of the projects that she was going to assign, and how they were splitting the sections up and getting through the information that she wanted to get through. This explanation took all class period, and she stated as everyone left her classroom with, "Get ready tomorrow we will be jumping right into the lesson. Dean, can I talk to you quickly?" she added as Dean and Castiel were about to leave the classroom.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"It's about Sam. Do you want to send Castiel ahead to lunch with Jo, because I can call her?"

"That depends what about Sam?" Dean questioned getting really concerned.

"You know what?"

"Shit, what did someone say to him about it now? Cas knows so it's okay." Dean responded.

"Someone called him a faggot in my classroom today during second period, and his third hour teacher called me to inform me that he didn't show up for class." That's when her phone rang. "And that is probably his fourth hour teacher calling to inform me that he didn't show up for their class." Ellen stated as she picked up her phone. "Hello, Ms. Harvelle speaking…Yes, Chuck. I am aware that Sam is missing. I am informing Dean of it right now… Yes, I will send him out to find him. I already informed Bobby about it before last hour. He said that Sam hadn't been down there…Yes, I will call him again, but if Sam were to hide anywhere he would stay in one spot."

"Ellen, I know where he is. I'll take care of it." Dean informed her.

"Dean says he knows where he is…I'll pick up his homework right now, Chuck." Ellen hung up the phone and looked at Dean. Castiel could see the concern written all over his face. "Find him, Dean. That boy doesn't need to go off the deep end again. Your mother will have my hid if he tries to commit suicide again on my watch."

"I know, Ellen. I've got him." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and ran to his locker where Jo was waiting. "Hey, I'm going to have to postpone lunch for 15 minute to a half hour. Someone called Sam a faggot and I have to teach them a lesson, after I find Sam, talk him down, and get the information out of him that I need." Jo looked like this happened all the time and completely understood.

"Okay, text me when you find him. Do you want me to take Cas to that place off campus?"

"Yeah, I will, and yes. He will love the food." Dean leaned in and gave Jo a kiss on the cheek, finished shoving his bag in his locker, and took off down the hall.

Dean raced towards the one place that he knew Sam would go except for the Impala. The old boy's locker rooms that were closed off to students. It was the only place that Sam knew that he wouldn't be bothered unless it was Dean. Dean shimmied into the locker room and found Sam on the floor curled in a ball. "Sammy, it's me." Dean cooed as he pulled Sam into his arms. "Ellen told me what happen. Now, you know the drill. You know that you are not a faggot, and if anyone calls you that it means that they are worthless and don't mean a thing to you. They only call you that to undermine you because they know that you are smarter than them and that's the only way that they can get to you. Now, step two. Who do I have to pound the shit out of for doing this to you?" Dean stated as Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"Alistair. That ass that flunked freshmen world geography because he couldn't remember where any of the countries were," Sam stated. Dean looked at Sam and gave him the are you fucking serious look, and Sam nodded.

"I just fucking had him third hour, that's why he was being a smug asshole. I'm going to kill him. You are going to head straight to Ellen's room tell her you are alright, then you are going to head out to our secret shack for lunch okay. I will let Jo know that if you are not them in 10 minutes to text me so be there. I am going to go kick Alistair's ass." Dean pulled Sam up on to his feet, which was getting harder to do since Sam was almost taller than him, and Dean pulled Sam out of the locker room and practically pulled him to Ellen's room. Dean looked pissed as he marched into her room with Sam in tow. "Sam is alright and I am sending him off to meet Jo for lunch." Dean stated as he pulled Sam into her room and then pushed him back out as he pulled out his phone to text Jo to text him if Sam wasn't there in 10 minutes. After Dean knew that Sam was out of ear shot he turned to Ellen. "Is he in lunch or am I going to have to find him?"

"Who, Dean?"

"You know who, Alistair. Where is he?" Dean practically growled at Ellen.

"Lunch. Dean, don't do something stupid."

"I'm not. I'm going to rip his lungs out through his ass and make sure it hurts like hell." Dean practically screamed.

"I know, Dean. But you can't keep doing this. It's going to end badly for you and your record."

"I don't care, Ellen, as long as my brother is alive; I really don't care where I end up." Dean marched out of the room and down the hall towards the cafeteria. Dean pick Alistair out of the crowd right away, and looked him right in the eyes. Alistair knew what was going to happen because the smile that was on his face was whipped off in a flash and was replaced with fear.

"Dean, what's going on?" Alistair tried to play off but his face betrayed him.

"You know what you did, Alistair. You don't mess with Sammy, and you definitely don't mess with Sammy when you know that you have classes with me. You mess with Sammy and your ass gets kicked. You know better than to mess with Sam, Alistair."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. Sam was just being such a smarty pants and it just didn't settle with me. I failed all of my classes last year, and here comes Sam who could be a sophomore and then there's you who could be a freaking junior if you wanted, and I was just sick of it for one second and it slipped out. I'm sorry, Dean I really am," Alistair was begging towards the end.

"Sorry doesn't cut it when my little brother kills himself because one of you asshole calling him a faggot or any other of your gay related comments. It's funny to all of you now that Sam is bi, but what happens when you push him too far and he does kill himself. You all think I'm joking, but none of you have to talk him off the ledge after any of you calls him something that hurts him in exactly the way you intend it to just so you either feel better about yourself or you get him to storm out of his class so he can't answer the questions that he knows all the answers to because he's smart and you aren't. Sam deserves to feel great about himself because that is what he is. My little brother is going to turn out better and greater than anyone of you that has called him any name where I know about it or not, and you all know that he is going to be greater than you. That is why you try to undermine him and make him feel bad. My question is how would any of you feel if I were to take your one major flaw that everyone thought of as a disgrace and shoved it in your face whenever I felt that you were to far up on your high horse. Now multiple that times five or maybe ten because my brother is suicidal because of all of the names that you have called him do to who he is and who he may or may not end up with." Dean was talking to the entire cafeteria by the end of his speech and Alistair was cowering in the corner of the room waiting for Dean to pounce at him again.

"Dean, I'm sorry. It was just an accident, it just slipped out in a moment of anger."

"Is that what you would have wanted me to say at his funeral if he killed himself, Alistair? Oh, it was an accident that this even happened Alistair just accidentally let something slip in a spout of anger and he regretted saying it as soon as he said it, so that makes my brother's suicide alright. No, it doesn't because you shouldn't have said it in the first place, Alistair. Now outside so I can teach you a lesson about calling my brother names that undermine him." Dean shouted with fiery, and that fiery echoed through the entire cafeteria, vibrating off the walls.

Everyone in the cafeteria was cowering in their seats at Dean's last statement; no one wanted to mess with Dean in one of these times, and the only one that could ever get Dean to calm down was Jo Harvelle or his brother, but neither seemed to be rightfully time to not be in the room at the moment. No one could stop Dean now except for three other people two off which were out of the building and the other was carefully tucked away in her classroom waiting for the call from the principle that Dean had beat the shit out of Alistair for calling Sam a faggot.

Ellen knew that Bobby didn't have a fourth or fifth hour class so he spent that time at home sitting, relaxing, and eating his lunch. Mary was in where ever the hell she was this time. Ellen could stop this, but she knew that if Dean didn't do this then for one he will take that anger out on someone that he shouldn't, and two people will keep doing this to Sam until Sam either kills himself or Ellen finally caves and forces Sam to switch schools, which she doesn't want to do because Dean is the only one that Sam really trusts and if Dean isn't there to pick up the piece before they are all gone they will lose Sam forever.

Dean was pulling Alistair out of the cafeteria by his ear, and he threw him out side. Dean started punching Alistair in the gut rounding off with a couple groin shots here and there for extra measure. Dean was about done as he continued punching Alistair in the face and gut. Dean finished him off with one final punch to the jaw. Dean grabbed his leather coat and threw it on as he walked away casually. As soon as Dean was out of sight of the school he broke into a run, trying to get to where he hoped Sam was as soon as possible. Dean needed to see that Sam was alright. Dean finally reached their special lunch spot, Bobby and Ellen's house. Dean ran into the house and he immediately found Sam and pulled him into a hug like he hadn't seen him in years, Dean had a faint black eye from Alistair trying to fight back and his knuckles were broken open and slightly bruised. Dean could finally feel the pain as the adrenaline left his system.

"Sam, you good?" Dean asked as he pulled his brother back to arm's length and taking his brother's appearance in to confirm what he already knew.

"Yeah, I'm good, Dean. Let's get you patched up." Sam pulled his older brother to the bathroom and started washing Dean's hands under the cold water, washing the slightly dried blood off Dean's knuckles. When Sam was done with that he pulled Dean to the kitchen and pulled an icepack out of the freezer for Dean's eye. Sam pulled Dean back into the living room where Dean plopped down between Castiel and Jo on the couch.

"Don't get any blood on the couch or Ellen is going to have your hid, Idjit," Bobby stated as he took a bite of the burger that he had made for himself and the crew. He passed a plate over to Dean that had been sitting on the side table waiting for him.

"Yeah, I know the drill." Dean took the burger from Castiel and started eating it.

"Who was it this time, and how much damage did you do? You know you should stop doing this or you are going to end up like your old man, and we don't need another one of those in the family, Dean," Bobby stated.

"Yeah, I know, Bobby, but I'm just sick of people thinking that they can get away with calling Sam those name just because they can. Most of them don't even realize how much they put him through, and I wish that they would figure it out that they call Sam something that they shouldn't, and they will get beat in the face by me. It's simple enough, right?" Dean stated.

"You would think that wouldn't you, but apparently not." Bobby responded. They finished their burgers in silence and they all headed back to school. Dean was holding Jo's hand and they were skipping towards the school. Castiel was walking next to Sam as they walked in silence, and Castiel was trying to figure Dean out yet again. How is it possible that a less than hour ago this boy was all happy, found his brother to cheer him up, got extremely pissed and beat the shit out of someone and now is skipping back to school hand in hand with his "girlfriend?"

Sam could see the confusion written all over Castiel's face, and decided if Dean can trust him than he can. "Castiel, can I help you with something?"

"What? Oh, uh, is it written all over my face?"

"A little. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to figure out your brother. I've figured out most of the other people at this school from interacting with them, but Dean is puzzling me. I can't quite figure him out like I want to. Just when I think I've got him figure out; he does something to completely change that," Castiel explained.

"Well, if you are trying to figure Dean out he is going to do that to you. Dean is a unique person and it is going to take you a long time to completely figure him out. Castiel, trust me Dean isn't easy to figure out."

"Great, I picked a complicated person to try and be friends with on my first day at a new school," Castiel laughed, which caused Sam to follow in with the laughing, but once Sam started laughing he couldn't stop. Sam's laughing had stopped Dean in his tracks, and Dean turned around and was staring at Sam. Sam stopped in front of Dean, and he was just laughing his ass off.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked as he gave Sam a once over, and he looked Sam in the eyes.

"I'm fine, Dean. I like him; he's a keeper, Dean. Plus he's funny," Sam laughed, and then he side stepped Dean and started to skip down the sidewalk. Dean looked from Sam to Castiel. Dean eyed Castiel up, and tried to figure out what to say.

"Cas, what did you say to Sam? I haven't heard him laugh in so long. How did you get him to laugh?" Dean asked as he started to pull Castiel down the sidewalk with Jo in tow.

"I really didn't mean to do it at all. It just kind of happened, and I didn't realize that Sam was so observant that he would realize what I was thinking. Sam is very bright, and he should have someone in his life that makes him feel better."

"Yeah, I've been trying to get the kid to open up to people but he doesn't trust anyone, and I can't get him to go out and meet anyone, so it is a little hard to get him to meet people."

"If you want your brother to laugh a little more I know someone who is a trickster, who would make Sam laugh. The only problem would be that he is older than Sam by a little bit," Castiel responded.

"That depends what is the age difference?" Dean asked.

"Four years. He's eighteen, and he just graduated last year, so it's not that bad. Are you alright with that?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, who is he and how do you know him?" Dean questioned.

"Well, he's my older brother, Gabriel. He's going to pre-law school at Stanford, but he is still on break until January 24th if you would like me to introduce him to Sam. He loves trying to make people laugh who don't usually laugh because somehow Gabe always knows when people don't laugh. It's one of his best qualities and why he wanted to become a lawyer in the first place. Are you interested?" Castiel stated as they walked into the school.

"Yeah, I'm interested. If I give you a time and a place do you want to meet me and Sam, and you bring Gabriel. Sam needs to laugh, and if this is my only chance to get him to laugh more than I am taking it. You have a cell?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, do you want it?"

"Yes, can I?" Dean said as he walked down the hall to his locker, and when he got there he spun Jo around and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned up against his locker.

Author's Note: Alright, so I would love to read some reviews, to know what you guys think, because I'm new to writing FanFiction, so I just want to know if I'm doing a good job or not. So please write some reviews, I'm curious to know what you think.


	4. Getting to Know One Another

Chapter 4

Castiel pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote his number on the paper and he handed it to Dean, and he walked down the hall to his locker. Dean stared at him as he went down the hall. Jo was staring at Dean. "You like him, Dean. I know, Dean, and you can't hide it from me. Sam sees it too, and it's going to get harder for you to hide if you keep staring at him like that. Dean, you are going to have to do something about this, and I know what you are thinking. The solution is not leaving Cas in the dust to maintain your ladies' man reputation. He means something to you and I have a feeling that you are going to need him in the future, Dean. Don't push him to the side so you don't have to worry about hurting him, because I think if you do you are going to hurt him and that's not what you want." Jo pulled away from Dean and looked him in the eyes, and she rested her hands on the side of his face. "He's good for you keep him around, Dean. I'll see you 7th hour, love you, and think about what I said." Jo kissed Dean and walked away not giving Dean time to respond to what she said. Dean grabbed his bag out of his locker and headed towards Castiel's locker.

Dean walked up to Castiel's locker and leaned up against the locker next to him. Dean pulled out his cell phone and inputted Castiel's number in his phone. Dean sent off a quick text to Castiel's number saying just his name. Castiel's phone went off and he flipped it open. "Really, you had to send me a text?" Castiel glanced over to Dean as he asked.

"Yeah, I had to make sure that you didn't give me a bogus number, Cas. I have had that happen to me before it was awful to know that she did it on purpose. I can't have it happen again."

"How could someone do that to someone as attractive as yourself, Dean? I mean that's just against humanity to deny someone as attractive as you their number." Cas stated as the sarcasm dribbled out of his mouth. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder and started walking down the hall.

"I can feel the sarcasm in the air," Dean shouted into the almost deserted hallway as the bell rang. Dean glanced at his phone to check the time, and Dean's arm slipped off Castiel's shoulder and his fingers intertwined with Castiel's. Dean pulled Castiel down the hall and into Mr. Padalecki's classroom for geometry. Dean pulled Castiel into the only vacant seat at the back of the room, and that's when he noticed his hand was in Castiel's and quickly pulled away and rested it on the table.

Castiel barely noticed though because he was staring at the extremely tall man in the front of the room. "Holy crap. He is huge," Castiel whispered out loud accidentally. Dean just chuckled and shock his head.

"You should meet his brother. I have, and his brother is taller than him, and all I can think is how that is even possible that someone is taller than him; I mean he's like 6'5" who can be taller than 6'5"?"

"Well, I think he's actually 6'4", but close enough." Castiel commented.

"How can you even tell that?" Dean questioned.

"Geometry. The ceilings are only eight feet tall, and he has a gap of about a foot and eight inches from his head to the ceiling. It's easy math." Castiel glanced at Dean and looked at him, and he saw the confusion written all over his face. "I have really great depth perception, Dean." All of a sudden there was a shadow looming over them causing Castiel and Dean to look up.

"Dean, are you and your friend done with your conversation? Because I would like to get to my class, now. Unless you aren't finished yet."

"Nope we were done. Just one question. How tall are you?" Dean asked bluntly, and Castiel buried his face in his hands.

"I'm 6'4", Dean. May I ask why you wanted to know?"

"Oh, no reason." Castiel was hoping that he would stop there, but Dean didn't. "My friend, Cas, just made a comment about how tall you were and I said how you were like 6'5", which he commented that you weren't 6'5" but in fact 6'4". I wanted to know how he figured that out and he went into this mathematical explanation that I didn't understand because I suck at math, and then you made a comment about how you wanted to start class. So what are we learning today?" Dean finished like he hadn't disrupted the class at all just smiling at Mr. Padalecki.

"Well, Dean, that was an interesting story. Castiel, right?" Mr. Padalecki questioned as he turned towards Castiel.

"Yeah," Castiel gulped.

"How did you figure out that I was 6'4" and not 6'5"?" he asked.

"The distance from you head to the ceiling," Castiel gulped again as he ducked his head down, trying not to be noticed.

"Interesting. Okay, to today's lesson." Mr. Padalecki walked back to the front of the room and started class, like nothing happened. Castiel spent the rest of class glaring at Dean out of the corner of his eye, and when the bell rang Castiel gathered his things and bolted out of the classroom. Dean followed him and grabbed his arm before he got too far.

"I'm sorry about that, Cas. Mr. Padalecki is new and I don't know him so he makes me a little nervous. I didn't know how to stop my mouth from talking; it was like I had no control and my defense mechanism for that is to redirect the attention to someone else, and you were just there. I'm sorry. Sam told me that this defense mechanism is one of my worst qualities, and I've been working on it, but it doesn't work when I'm nervous," Dean apologized as he tried to walk backwards down the hall to their next class.

"It's okay, Dean. I just hate the spotlight and I wasn't expecting it in that fashion."

"Okay, I really am sorry."

"Yup." Dean guided Castiel to their next class, which was Biology with Ms. Saville. Dean escorted Castiel into the Biology lab, and he sat them down at a lab table in the back of the room. Dean pulled his Biology textbook out of his bag and stood it up open and he pulled out his cell phone. He sent a text off to Jo. _Hey, in Biology. What do you have this hour?_

Dean set his phone to silence and set it on the counter the screen lite up and Dean flipped the phone open. Jo- _I'm in my mom's room so you are going to have to wait to talk to me until study hall next hour. Sorry, darling._

Dean returned with _It's alright. I don't want you to get in trouble with Aunt Ellen. Love you, and talk to you next hour._

Dean flipped it shut and looked over at Castiel. "Sorry, it's something Jo and I do to keep up appearances. If anyone would happen to look through either of our phones it would look like we actually act like a couple." Dean was cut off by his screen lighting up. Jo- _Yup, love you, too. I need to talk to you next hour about you know what. Cas is in study hall with us, right?_

_Yup. Is it about him?_ Dean responded.

"Mr. Winchester, please put your cell phone away. I am about to start class." Jo-_Yeah, now stop texting me; my mom is getting suspicious, and Ms. Saville is cracking down on cell phone usage._

_K. talk to you later._ Dean pocketed his phone, and looked over at Castiel as he set his book down. He smirked and looked back at the front of the room. They sat through class in silence, and when class was over, Dean pulled Castiel from the room and to the library where they had study hall. Jo was already sitting at the table and her and Dean normally sat at. Dean sat across from Jo, so she could put her feet up on Dean's lap, and Dean pulled Castiel into the seat next to him. "Hey, so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Dean asked as he situated Jo's legs on his lap.

"Well, I wanted to continue our conversation from earlier about pushing people away." Dean's eyes looked from Jo to Castiel and then back. Jo saw the look that said later not in front of Castiel. Jo nodded. "But we can talk about it later, since today is Cas' first day, and we don't want to push him away by talking about your flaws."

"It's okay. I wanted to get a book to read anyway, if you two have to talk, then I can take a browse through the stacks." Castiel stood up and walked over to the bookcases and looked through the books. Castiel was standing on the other side of the shelf so he could see Jo and Dean. Castiel tried to read Dean's lips as he talked, a skill that Castiel had learned when trying to figure out what his parents were arguing about in their hushed tones. It worked then while he hid in the pantry, and his mother would always find him later and tell him that he shouldn't eavesdrop because sometimes when people are talking about certain things they don't want others to hear what they are talking about.

Castiel always responded with well if they are talking about me then I want to know what they are saying, and if they are talking about him he has the right to know what they are saying about him. His mother made a deal with him eventually and told him that when they had discussion about him that she would tell him what was said. Castiel never did like that and found new places to hide and read their lips.

Castiel read Dean's and Jo's lips, and when they looked up to find him he would move slightly by the shelf to "look" at a new set of books. Jo was saying something about how Dean needs to let more people into his life; the four friends that he had and one was practically his cousin, and his aunt and uncle his brother and his mother being the only people that he let into his life was very sad that he only had eight people in his life and he was related to or practically related to five of those people.

Dean retorted with something along the lines of I'm trying Jo, it's difficult to change after blocking so many people out for so long so he doesn't get hurt when the relationships backfire.

Jo was practically yelling at him to pull his head out of his ass and get out in the world. Have fun every once in a while. Jo then mentioned a party that she was going to on the following Friday, and she wanted him to go with him. Sam can stay with her mother, and he was going to go to the party with her. Dean glanced at Castiel, and Castiel moved down the shelves so Dean wouldn't suspect that he was reading their lips. Castiel glanced back up and saw that Dean was still staring at him, and their eyes meet with the shelf between them. Castiel's eyes were staring into the emerald green eyes of Dean, and Castiel knew that Dean had figured him out and he couldn't move, like he was rooted to the spot in the floor Dean didn't say anything though, he just kept talking to Jo like he didn't suspect a thing.

Dean was now talking about Castiel, how he should ask Castiel to come to the party and they could take him with them get him acquainted with more people so he could help him get to know more people. Dean's eyes were glistening as they stared into Castiel's and Jo was completely oblivious to the two men staring into each other's eyes. Castiel couldn't concentrate on the lip reading for he was staring into Dean's eyes and lost all trains of thought. Castiel could feel his legs losing the battle to stay in place, and he could slowing feel as he tilted to the side, and he caught himself on the shelf to brace himself because his head was swimming and he was losing himself.

This happened to Cas every once in a while where he gets light headed after standing in one spot for too long. After Castiel's father had started beating him when his mother wasn't around, Castiel received these head rushes that weren't predictable in any way. Castiel did have a procedure that he was supposed to follow, but once the head rushes hit he wasn't able to think about anything. Castiel could feel the floor reach up and grab him as Castiel slipped in his grasp on the shelf.

Dean saw as Castiel fell to the floor, and Dean bolted out of his seat and rushed over to Castiel. His back was arched in the air as Dean pulled him into his arms and held his head. Dean could hear Jo shouting at the librarian and Dean could hear the librarian on the phone with the office. Castiel could faintly hear Dean shouting at him and he tried to focus on his voice and only his voice, but it was difficult to concentrate on Dean's voice with all of the voices shouting in the library. Castiel felt as his body stopped seizing, and his eyes met Dean's.

"There we go. Now I can see your beautiful sapphire blue eyes. What was that? Are you alright?" Dean questioned.

"I'm epileptic. Can you get me to the office? I need to take some medication, and I need to call my mom." Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to pick you up alright?" Castiel nodded. "Jo, can you grab our bags, please? Do you want me to go to your locker first and get somethings?" Jo nodded as she walked away and pushed all of their things into their bags and grabbed the bags.

"No, I'm going to try and convince my mother that I don't need to go home yet. I just want to see if I can last through the last hour. Please. Get me to the office, please, Dean." Dean picked Castiel up off the floor and carried him to the office. Castiel was resting his head against Dean's chest and shoulder, and his arms wrapped around Dean's neck. "Dean, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I usually don't have my attacks at school, but when my nerves are high; it can sometimes trigger an attack," Castiel whispered into Dean's shoulder.

"Cas, shhh. It's okay, in these situations you can't always predict what is going to happen and you can't stop it. Just rest for now, and I'll get you home." Dean walked into the office with Castiel in his arms, and Jo trailed behind him with their bags on her shoulders. "Hey, Hannah. Cas, just had an epileptic seizure he says he has medication here that he needs to take, and he also says he needs to call his mother."

"Yeah, Dean. Just a second. You can lay him in the nurse's office; quickly, please." Dean followed orders and carried Castiel into the nurse's office, and laid him on the little bed in there.


	5. Family

**Author's Note:** Please, write reviews. I'm assuming based on the fact that people are reading the chapters that I'm posting, but I would just like to know your thoughts on this please. I'm new to writing FanFiction and I just want to know your thought, even if it's just this fic is awesome or even this fic is bad, or just thing you think I could improve on, anything would do, I just want to know your thoughts.

Chapter 5

Dean lifted Castiel's legs and scooted to the wall and laid Castiel's legs across his lap. "Dean, you know it would be more beneficial if you elevated my head and not my legs." Dean slipped out from under Castiel's legs and moved to Castiel's head lifting it slightly, slipping under it, and resting Castiel's head in Dean's lap. "Thanks, Dean. I didn't mean to drop this on you like this. I'm sorry." Dean brushed Castiel's black hair away from his eyes as Hannah walked into the room with a pile bottle in hand. She gave the bottle to Castiel, and Dean helped him sit up. Castiel leaned into Dean as he tried to open the bottle. "You can call your mother on your cell phone if you want to call her," Hannah said as she walked away.

Dean pulled the bottle out of Castiel's hands, and he opened the bottle and handed it back to Castiel. He took the bottle and took two of the pills, popping them in his mouth. Castiel rested his head back on Dean's shoulder, and pulled out his phone as he handed Dean the bottle. Dean screwed the cap back on, and Castiel dialed a number that he typed in by memory like he didn't want the number to get out. The other end must have picked up because Castiel said, "Hey, is Julia Milton working and can I talk to her if she is?" Castiel paused as the other end found who he was looking for. "Hey, Mom. I'm sorry, I didn't want to call you, but I had an episode. I'm in the office resting right now, I want to try and stay the rest of the day." Castiel paused and listened to what his mother was saying; Dean couldn't understand what she was saying but she was speaking very loudly. "Mom, calm down. I'll be fine for forty-five minutes, Anna can come and pick me."

Dean looked at Castiel and whispered, "I don't have practice tonight I can take you home if you want," in Castiel's ear.

"Never mind, I have a ride, so Anna doesn't have to come and get me." Castiel was quiet again as his mother asked him questions. "Mom, his name is Dean Winchester. He's a friend, I actually have been spending all day with him. We have the same schedule and everything." Dean heard his mother make a comment and the only word that he caught was the word gay. "Yes, Mom. He knows, but he's cool with it, his little brother is too, so I think I'm in good hands with him, Mom." He paused again as his mother yelled something else like she was claiming defeat. "Yes, I will call you as soon as I'm in the house and I lock the door, I promise." Castiel hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket, and he leaned back against Dean. Dean started running his hands through Castiel's hair like he didn't even know that he was doing it.

Jo had dropped their bags in the nurse's office and headed back to the library, because she figured Dean wasn't going to be coming back without Castiel in tow. She laughed as she sat down at their table and started on her homework, and she sat there doing her homework until the bell rang. She gathered her things and headed to Latin. Her mother always said if you can learn Latin then you can learn any language with ease. Jo found her normal table and plopped down as Dean walked into the room with his hand on the small of Castiel's back like he was waiting for him to fall. Dean found his next family member, someone that he can take care of; if he didn't have enough on his plate. Well, Jo knew one thing for sure: Dean wasn't going to push Castiel away.

Dean pulled up his chair next to Jo and pulled one over for Cas to sit on, and he sat down into the chair, and they sat through the lesson that Mr. Crowley had in store for them today. Dean spent most of the class period making sure that Cas didn't fall asleep through Mr. Crowley's lesson. By the time that the bell had rung Dean had woken Cas up 15 times. Dean helped Cas to his feet as he sent a text off to Ellen and then Sam. He told Ellen that he had finished the little homework that he had and she could check it later. He told Sam to meet him at the Impala in 15 minutes. Dean turned to Jo, and he asked, "Are you coming home with me or you going home with your mother?"

"With you definitely. I ain't spending more time with her than I absolutely need to." Jo glanced from Dean to Cas and back.

"Meet me at the Impala in 15 minutes then. It's where it always is." Dean walked Cas out of the classroom and to his locker.

"Dean, you really don't have to keep an eye on me like this; I'll be fine." Cas tried as he slipped and Dean caught him.

"Yeah, I can see that. I really don't want to get on your mother's bad side before I even have the chance to meet her, so you are staying by my side until you are safe at home." Dean opened Cas' locker and Cas told him what to grab and put in his bag. The pair then hobbled to Dean's locker where he did the same. Cas was having trouble walking, and Dean could see that he was exhausted. "Cas, come here." Dean scooped him up and carried him to the car. Jo and Sam were leaning up against the car as Dean opened the driver's side door and crawled in placing Cas in his lap. Jo and Sam crawled into the back seat as Dean started the car. "Sam, I'm dropping you and Jo off at her house and then I'm going to take Cas home, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Dean pulled out of the shop and into the parking lot and onto the road. He drove to Bobby and Ellen's house and parked out front as Jo and Sam climbed out and headed into the house; Jo shut the door behind them, locking the door, and giving Dean a thumbs up that they were good. Dean pulled away from the curb and headed for where ever Cas lived.

"Okay, Cas. Where do you live?" When Cas didn't respond he looked down to find Cas asleep in his lap. _Great,_ Dean thought. He pulled over again and dug in Cas' pocket for his phone. When he found it he pulled the phone out and went through the resent calls list and dialed the last number dialed.

"Hello, Laurence Hospital, how may I direct your call?"

"Hey, I'm looking for a Julia Milton, may I speak with her, please."

"Yes, one moment please." There was a pause and then some music playing. The music was on for two minutes before it picked up.

"Hello, Julia, speaking. How may I help you?" She had a very musical voice that reminded Dean of Cas, which distracted him for a second.

"Hello, Ms. Milton. I'm Dean, the boy who was taking Castiel home. Well, he fell asleep before he could give me your guys' address, and I didn't know who else to call. So I was just wondering if you could help me."

"Yeah, do you have paper on you?" Dean picked up a pen and piece of paper that he leaves lying on the floor of the Impala in cases like this.

"Yeah, I've got paper."

"Alright the address is 362 Maple Circuit, in Laurence. Is that all you need Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes, thank you." Dean hung up the phone and he attempted to slip it back in Cas' pants without waking Cas, but he was unsuccessful.

"Dean, if you wanted me to take my pants off all you would have had to do was ask."

"I was trying not to wake you, so I found your phone and called your mother to get your address. I'm sorry that I woke you." Dean stated as he brushed his fingers through Cas' hair. Cas wondered if this was some kind of calming mechanism for Dean that he didn't even realize that he did, or if it was just a natural reaction from trying to calm Sam of the past how many years.

"Did you get a hold of her?"

"Yeah, and she gave me your address so you can go back to sleep, Cas." Dean cooed as he pulled away from the curb and headed towards Cas' residence. He pulled onto Maple Circuit, and he found a gated community that he didn't even realize that Laurence had. "Holy crap. Laurence has a gated community?" Dean pulled up to the gate and stopped by a security guard.

"Who are you and who are you here to see?" Dean Winchester I'm here to drop off Castiel Novak." Dean helped Cas sit up since that was what he was trying to do.

"Hey, Brady. It's okay, he's with me."

"I'm guessing his first day at the new school didn't end well?" Brady asked as Cas lied back in Dean's lap.

"Nope, can I get in?" Dean asked as he pointed at the gate in front of him.

"Yeah, just a second. Is this a '67 Chevy Impala?"

"Yeah, I rebuilt her myself." Dean boasted.

"Really, what are you 16? How did you rebuild a classic Impala?"

"With luck and a little help from my job at Singer's Salvage Yard outside of town."

"Nice." Brady responded as the gate opened. "Here you are." Dean pulled past the gates and they closed behind him. Dean looked for house number 362, and when he did he found that a cherry red Ford mustang was sitting in the driveway next to a red Cadillac. All Dean could think was holy shit was Cas' family rich, why did his mom even have a job, if she could keep this house and have a mustang and a Cadillac sitting in the driveway. Dean pulled in and parked the car, and Dean climbed out and pulled Cas out of the car and into his arms.

Dean carried Cas to the front door and rang the doorbell hoping that someone was home to open the door for him. He saw the curtains in the window by the door flutter, and he saw a little flicker of red hair before the door opened. "Castiel! What did you do to my brother? Gabriel, get in here, it's Cas!" the little red headed girl shouted.

"Anna, calm down." Cas muttered into Dean's chest. "He's a friend, who's just taking me home. It's kind of chilly out here so can you let him in, please, Anna." Anna stepped aside and lead Dean into the living room where a shorter man with golden blonde hair and matching golden eyes sat. Dean laid Cas on the couch, and was about to walk away when Cas gripped Dean's arm with more pressure than he thought was possible for Cas at this time. "Dean, will you stay, please." Dean glanced from Cas whose eyes were still closed to Anna and Gabriel sitting on the other sofa.

"If it's what he wants we go with it. Sit, make yourself at home." Dean did as he was told; he lifted Cas' head slightly and slipped under and rested Cas' head back down, and Cas automatically wrapped himself around Dean like he was a pillow. Dean didn't know where to put his hands so he rested one across Cas' waist and the other was placed back in Cas' hair. Dean was staring down at Cas, but he could feel the eyes of Anna and Gabriel digging into him.

"Can either of you call your mother and let her know that Cas is home, because Cas said he would call her when he got home, and since he's kind of asleep."

Anna looked from Dean to Gabriel. "Fine, I'll do it, but next time is definitely your turn, Anna."

"Yeah, yeah. Just call her." Anna ordered. After Gabriel walked out of the room, Anna turned her attention to Dean. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean Winchester.

"How did my brother meet you and how does he trust you so much? Castiel trust no one, ever."

"Homeroom; we had the same schedule so I was assigned to show him around, and I did. We both got to know each other pretty well. I really don't know why he trusts me, only he can answer that."

"Do you know about his condition?"

"Which one that he's gay or that his epileptic. If either, I know about both, if neither I have no clue what you are talking about.

"When did he have the seizer?"

"End of seventh period."

"Do you figure out he was gay or did he tell you?"

"He told me, first period if that was your next question, and he told me because as he put it he had a feeling he could trust me. I then informed him that I was okay with it because my brother was bi." Dean stated, like he had a feeling of what her next question would be.

"Thank you, for taking care of him, Dean. Cassie needs a friend like you. I feel that you can take great care of my brother."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16. Cassie and I are twins, if you were wondering. Gabriel is 18; he graduated from high school a year earlier than he was supposed to."

"Yeah, Cas told me about Gabriel. He told me how Gabriel liked to make people laugh when no one else could, and how he was really good at it, which is why he wanted to become a lawyer. Pre-law at Sanford. Pretty nice school. It's where Sammy wants to go for pre-law. I took him there one summer to tour the facility, and he fell in love with the place."

"Yeah, that's why I decided to go there too," Gabriel said as he walked back into the room. "Anna is done grilling you already. Impressive."

"Well, I think I answered most of her questions in one go so I sped up the process a little," Dean joked, glancing up at Gabriel.

"Cassie told me about your little brother. I would love to meet him, he sounds like a great kid."

"Yeah, and he would love your Caddy out front."

"How do you know the Caddy isn't mine?" Anna asked, and Dean and Gabriel burst out laughing, and Cas stirred as the laughter erupted, quieting Dean and Gabriel down quickly.

"Anna, a Caddy isn't a chick car. I could never see you driving my Caddy, plus I would never actually let you drive her either." Gabriel looked at Dean and back at Anna. "I like you, Dean. Cas, is in great hands at school with you around."

"When is your mom's shift done?" Dean asked as he looked Down at Cas rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"She won't be done until eleven, why?"

"Do you guys like stew, because I know a guy that is making stew tonight and he makes amazing stew. If you guys are interested?"

"Would it be alright with this man if we come over?"

"It's not him that you have to be worried about it's his wife that's the concern. I'll call her, but I don't think she will mind." Dean pulled out his phone and called Ellen. She picked up on the first ring like she was just about to give him a call.

"Where the hell are you, Dean? I've been worried sick. Your brother said that you took Castiel home but that it was like a half hour ago, and then he made it sound like you were going to come right back to our house. Which you did not? Where are you, boy? Answer me!" she shouted.

"Ellen, I'm at Cas' house with his brother and sister. I called to wonder if the table had room for three more tonight."

"Yeah, my table is always prepared for a few extra guests. Why who are you bringing over to my house?" Ellen asked with suspicion.

"You make it sound like I would bring mass murderers over to your house. It's Cas and his siblings. You are always yelling at me to make new friends Ellen, well let's put that to the test."

"Fine, boy, but they better not kill anyone."

"I'm sure they won't Ellen. See you in a bit." Dean hung up the phone before she could answer. "You are in, if you still want to come after hearing part of that conversation."

"Yeah, it saves me the time to figure out what to make these two." Gabriel responded. Anna just nodded her head in response.

"Well, we should probably head over because if it has been as long as she says it has, Bobby will have food down in about half an hour." Dean pulled Cas into his arms and stood up. Gabriel stared at Dean in shock. "What?"

"How can you do that? Cassie isn't the lightest person in the place. How are you carrying him like that right out of a sitting position?"

"I keep fit. I sometimes have to carry my little brother to his bed, and he definitely weighs more than Cas." Dean carried Cas out to the Impala and slid them in. "If you just want to follow me."

"Yup, will do."


	6. Sam's Laugh

Chapter 6

Gabriel climbed into the driver's seat of the Caddy and Anna slipped into the passenger's seat. Dean pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the gate. Dean waved as he pulled up to the gate and they opened it for him with Gabriel following behind him. Dean didn't speed like he normally did as he drove down the streets until he pulled up in front of Bobby and Ellen's house. Gabriel stepped out his car and walked up to the Impala where Dean already had the window down.

"How do you want me to deal with Cas because I don't think it'll go over well with Ellen if I carry him into the house?"

"You should be able to wake him now. If it was as small of an attack as you described he should be able to stay awake for longer periods of time now that he has slept for an hour and a half. Don't tickle him though, just slightly shake him awake would be best." Dean nodded.

Dean shifted in his seat and started gently shaking Cas. "Cas, wake up. Come on, buddy, you need to wake up. There's food out here." Cas' eyes slowly fluttered open as Dean shook him, and the first thing he saw were Dean's emerald eyes.

"Am I dead, because your eyes are heavenly?"

"Nope still here on earth, Cas. You want some food?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

"Well, you have to get out of my car and walk into the house."

"Where are we?"

"Ellen and Bobby's house for stew. Gabriel and Anna are here too. So food or no food?"

"Food, definitely food." Cas sat up slowly and Dean pulled him through the driver's side door, shutting the door behind him. Dean pulled Cas onto the sidewalk next to Gabriel and Anna. "How did you convince them to come?"

"He didn't really. I just didn't want to wait for mom to get home to cook, and I just didn't feel like cooking tonight."

"Oh, well. Are we going to go in or just stand on the curb all night, because I really want to sit down again?" Anna pulled her purse out of the Caddy, and Dean escorted them into the house. Once in the house Dean showed them to the living room where everyone was except Bobby who Dean expected was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey, Ellen."

"Dean Winchester, you better have all of your homework done or so help me God."

"Ellen, its fine. Ah, I want to introduce you to Gabriel and Anna, Cas' older brother and twin sister. I was being polite and asked them over. Ah, Gabriel, Anna, this is Ellen, Sam, my little brother, Jo, and Bobby is probably in the kitchen. My father isn't coming over is he?"

"Like he ever does. Drunk old bastard is probably at a bar spending all that money that your mother has earned," Bobby stated as he walked into the room. "Who are these two?"

"Bobby the is Gabriel and Anna, Cas' older brother and twin sister."

"Nice to meet you." Bobby held out his hand to Gabriel and Gabriel took it shaking it slightly, and then Bobby offered it to Anna who took it politely. "Grub will be on the table in roughly 10 minutes." Bobby stated and walked away back into the kitchen. Cas was heavily leaning into Dean at this point, so Dean guided him to one of the empty sofas and sat down. Cas leaned into Dean, and Dean had his arm slightly around Cas' waist as Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder. His eyes were open, but he just looked so tired.

Dean leaned over and whispered to Cas, "You doing alright? If you want you can continue your nap and I'll wake you when foods ready."

"Yeah that sounds great." Cas barely had the words out of his mouth before his eyes slipped closed, and Cas' arms wrapped around Dean's waist like he was an anchor. Anna was watching this unfold from the couch across the room while Gabriel was sitting on the floor next to Sam picking up a conversation with him. The entire room jumped when Sam suddenly burst out laughing, and Ellen's eye were glinting with tears. This was the first time that she had heard Sam laugh in years; Sam was probably nine years old the last time Ellen had heard that beautiful, innocent laugh that Sam had.

Ellen saw as Bobby rounded the corner to see what the noise was, and he stopped in his tracks when he realized that it was Sam. His boy was laughing, Ellen could see a single tear stream down Bobby's face before he quickly whipped it away and readministered his resolve. Ellen knew that Bobby loved Sam's laugh as well, and hadn't heard it since that dreadful night.

_Bobby was working in his garage with John, and Dean and Sam were sitting on the work bench next to Ellen doing their homework. Mary was out of town on work, and she had been gone for a week or so. It was early in Mary's promotion and John wasn't quite used to her being gone all the time, and he figured she took the job to get away from him, so John was an ornery asshole that night like usual. Sam had finished his homework, and Dean was almost done just waiting for Ellen to check over his work, when Sam started tickling Dean, and Dean started laughing for Sam to stop._

"_Sammy, stop. Please stop. You're killin' me." Just joking around with his little brother, well Sam pulled away just enough for Dean to get his hands around Sam's stomach and started tickling Sam. Sam's laugh was loud and innocent as it rang throughout the garage._

"_Boys, stop you're very distracting," John grumbled._

"_Oh, leave them be, John. They're just being kids. When they start punching each other then you've got yourself a problem." Bobby leaned against the car and just listen to the laughter. Jo was curled into Ellen's side sleeping missing the entire show, but Ellen was glad that she missed the next part. John strutted across the room in four giant steps and pulled the boys apart. He slapped Dean across the face, nothing that Dean couldn't take, but then he turned to Sam and slapped him just as hard across the face. Sam's laughter had stopped dead in the air as she could see the tears well up in Sam's eyes, and Ellen could see the anger rip through Dean's no one hurt Sam in front of Dean even back then, especially their father. Dean pulled his brother out of John's grasp with exceptional strength for a ten year old, and he gently shoved Sam over toward Ellen._

_The ten year old boy then ripped into his father, the yells replacing the laughter in the room. After the ten year old was finished and released all of his anger. Ellen saw John's hand pull back and swing forward, but what Ellen hadn't noticed was Sam rushed over to save his brother from another beating from their father, and Sam received John's hand straight across his face, braking his jaw. Sam collapsed onto the floor in Dean's arms, and Dean pulled his brother into his arms and just cradled him there. Bobby pulled John away from the boys, and Bobby practically dragged John to the house. Ellen could see as she rushed to Sam's side the apology swimming in John's eyes._

_Ellen gathered Sam, Dean and Jo into her car and she sped off to the emergency room. Jo was awake by the time that she reached the hospital, completely oblivious to what had happened in the garage. Ellen rushed into the emergency room screaming for help with Sam in her arms. The doctors took Sam into one of the little rooms off to the side pushing Ellen, Jo and Dean out of the room and towards the waiting area. Dean fought his little heart out to get to stay in the room; he wasn't going to go anywhere without his little brother, and eventually the doctors agreed figuring they would be able to help Sam better with him in the room and not trying to fight his way in._

_Ellen sat outside the room and just watched as Dean stood quietly watching every move that they made around his little brother. The doctors had to wire Sam's mouth closed, but not until after they gave him a cat's scan to make sure there wasn't any brain damage. When they were finished they had to keep him over night, and Ellen asked if they could all stay with him until his mother arrived home, and the doctors agreed. The next morning, Mary came bursting into the room, pulling Dean into her arms and then her eyes found Sam, and her eyes swam in tears._

_Ellen would never forget the sound that her best friend and sister made as she cried over her baby boy as she tried to get him to speak not realizing that his mouth had to be wired shut so it could heal. She stopped as Dean's hand rested on her arm, somehow soothing his mother. Dean then spoke for the first time since the doctors told him he could stay with Sam. "He can't say anything, Mommy. Daddy broke his jaw, so the doctors had to wire his mouth closed, so Sammy can get better." That's when Ellen saw the realization sweep across Mary's face._

"_Your father did this to your little brother."_

"_He was trying to stand up for me like I did with him. I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't have time to stop it," tears filled Dean's eye as the boy cried, because he thought of this as his fault. "I'm sorry." Mary pulled her older son into her arms and rocked him as he cried into her shoulder._

_When Dean had finally managed to stop, Mary pulled him away, and she looked him in the eyes. She pointed at Sam and forced Dean to look at his little brother. "This is not your fault, Dean. Do you hear me? This is not your fault, baby. This is all your father; he did this and there is nothing you could have done to change what happened. Don't beat yourself up, my little angel; Mommy is going to take care of this and make sure it never happens again. Do you understand me?" Dean nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. With Dean still in her arms, Mary lay down on the hospital bed and wrapped her boys in her arms. Hoping that that was all she needed to protect her boys from her husband._

_Ellen hoped that Mary would divorce John right then and there, but once Mary explained to her why she wasn't going to, Ellen understood completely. Mary rationalized that because of her job, John would get the kids in the custody battle because he works in Laurence and she travels with the agency. John would get the kids because of stability in their lives, so Mary stayed married to the bastard and relied on Ellen and Bobby to take care of the boys while she was gone._

_Mary later told Ellen about how she chewed John's ass for hitting the boys. Dean was one thing because Mary knew that Dean could take it, but Sam, he was always so fragile. Sam was the sweet and innocent little boy that didn't deserve this._

Sam had his jaw unwired after ten painful weeks, and he lost a ton of weight for a nine. Sam is still under weight for his age, and for Mary those ten weeks that Sam were out of commotion were the worst weeks of her life. The agency wouldn't give her more than two weeks off of work, so Ellen took care of Sam and Dean because Dean wouldn't let Sam out of his sight unless he had to. Before Mary left for work she went to the school and locked John out of anything to do with the boys. John could no longer take the boys out of school or anything to do with their school accounts. Even after Sam could talk, he didn't laugh ever again like he used to. He would hide the noise with chuckles, and Ellen missed the sound that would always brighten the days of everyone around him.

Ellen was watching Sam as his laughter rang around the room like it had never left, like John had never broken his jaw. Ellen was lifted, and she decided to call Mary. Mary picked up on the second ring. "Ellen, what's happened to my boys?"

"Nothing just listen." Ellen put her phone on speaker letting Sam's laughter ring through the phone like it did in the room. Ellen took the phone off speaker and placed it back to his ear. "Dean, found someone to make him laugh, Mary, and he's laughing again. He's laughing, Mary."

"Can you put the phone back on speaker? I want to listen to it. I miss his laughter, Ellen." Ellen put Mary back on speaker and just set the phone down on the end table, and Mary just listened to Sam's laughter until she had to hang up. Ellen didn't know how long Mary stayed on the line but she just left her phone sitting there so she could hear the laughter if she wanted to. Gabriel saw how everyone was watching Sam, and just kept him laughing as much as he could, because he could see how Sam's laugh brightened everyone's smile and eyes.


	7. The Bail Money

Chapter 7

Bobby walked into the living room. "Grubs on the table." Bobby walked back into the dining room, and everyone else slowly followed. Ellen picked up her phone and saw that Mary wasn't on the other line, so Ellen pocketed her phone as she walked to the dining room. She glanced over at Dean and Cas as she saw how Dean was acting around Cas; the only person that Ellen had ever seen Dean that gentle with was with Sam.

Dean shook Cas until his eyes fluttered open. "Hey, there you are."

"Food ready?" Cas muttered.

"Yup." Dean helped Cas sit up and get to his feet. Dean pulled Cas along, and Cas stumbled into Dean trying to catch his balance. Dean caught him, and Dean's hands rested on Cas' hips as he guided Cas to the dining table. Dean placed Cas in a chair and sat neck to him. Bobby had all of the plate made and sitting on the table. Bobby always prepared the plates when he made stew; he put mashed potatoes on the plate, then he ladled the gravy and vegetables on top with the meat on top of it all.

Bobby had set the table so the plates had the right amount for everyone. "There is more in the kitchen if anyone wants more, and you can have more if you want more. I hate leftovers, anyway. Who wants to say grace?"

"I will." Ellen folded her hands and everyone followed suit. "Dear God, I thank you for this food, and the people that have somehow made their way to sit and eat at my table. I am thankful that my boys are safe, and my daughter too. I am thankful that you have brought me to my amazing husband and that you keep him safe from the unknown and the complete known. I hope that you bring my sister home safely to our boys, and that every day that she is away from them will eventually bring her back to them. Thank you, lord. Amen. Dig in." Ellen unfolded her hands and started eating. Cas picked up his fork and started eating.

Cas leaned over to Dean and asked, "Where is your mom, and why does Ellen call you our boys? Where's your father?" Cas whispered as he talked to Dean.

"Not here, later. Okay?" Dean whispered back to Cas, and Cas just nodded his head. "Hey, Ellen. Can Sammy stay here tonight? It's day five, and I don't know how he's going to be when I get home. You know how he can get."

"Yeah, that's fine. Does he have clothes for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I always keep a bag in the trunk. I'll go grab it after dinner. Thanks, Ellen."

"No need, sweetie. You and Sam are always welcome here. I would feel safer if you stayed to, Dean. I don't like it when you are in that apartment alone with John. He isn't reasonable when he's drinking, and your mother knows that; you know I lie to her when you leave Sam here I always say you're here too. Dean, I don't like lying to her, because she doesn't like it when either of you are alone with him," Ellen expressed.

"Ellen, not right now. Can we talk about this later?"

"Dean, you need to stop this. Your father is dangerous, and I just want you safe because last time I underestimated him Sam got hurt. Do you not remember what he did, Dean?"

"Not now, Ellen." Dean pushed away from the table, and he stormed out of the house and to the Impala. Everyone heard the Impala start up and peel away from the curb.

"Damn that boy."

Ellen was about to push her seat away from the table, when Bobby shouted at her. "Ellen, sit down. He just needs to cool down. You need to give him a break and not spill parts of his life out at the dinner table. You know how he gets, and you did it in front of his friend, dear. Let the boy cool off," Bobby stated. "I apologize, our family dinners aren't usually this heated. The boys' father is an alcoholic, and a long time ago he caused some serious damage to Sam and Dean in different ways but he hurt them both none the less. So I'm sorry that you had to witness that. Sam, can I talk to you in the other room?"

Sam looked up from his plate and up at Bobby. "Sure." Sam pushed back his chair and walked up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms that they stay in when they do stay over.

"Why did he go upstairs if you want to talk to him?" Gabriel question.

"Sam doesn't like it when we talk about Dean in front of people, especially when it comes to certain things that the boys don't like to go public. Especially when I want to talk about their father. Excuse me." Bobby pushed away from table and walked up the stairs to talk to Sam. Their eyes followed Bobby up the stairs. Ellen sat quietly just staring at her plate, and they sat there for a while, when they all heard the Impala pull up and then squealing tires and a crash. Ellen stood and rushed to the window, and she heard pounding like someone was running down stairs and then a bang of the front door and all she heard was screaming.

Ellen couldn't breathe, and all she could think about was Dean: did she just get him killed? Was he alright? Did the car even hit him? What was the crashing noise? Ellen just played the questions on repeat in her head, but she couldn't move from the spot by the window that she was standing by. She could hear Sam's screams in her head, but she wasn't sure if it was actually happening or if she was just bringing that scream out her memory and just hearing it like it was real.

Sam came running into the house with Dean in tow, but Ellen could still hear the screaming in her head. She wanted the screaming to stop; she was in shock as if anything were to happen to either of the boys, Mary would kill her. She already let her sister down once, and she couldn't do it again. Dean rested his hand on Ellen's shoulder and turned her around pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but you know how I feel about him. Just the mention of him sets me off, and I didn't mean to yell at you, Aunt Ellen," Dean whispered into her ear.

"What do you want, Dean?" Ellen asked.

"He's in jail; he called me while I was in the car. I don't have the money to get him out, because if I don't get him out you know what he will do, and I can't take it anymore, Ellen. Not tonight. Ellen, can you just bail him out, please," Dean begged her; Dean stepped away from her, and he stumbled and slipped, hitting the floor.

"Dean?" Ellen screamed. "Dean, what happened?"

"Ellen, please." Dean leaned his back against the wall and just looked up at Ellen. "I'm tired, Ellen. I just want to sleep. Can I sleep, Ellen?"

"Jo take him up to his room, and help him into the tub. I hate that man, and I'm going to let him sit in jail for the night for doing this to his son again." Sam helped Dean up and helped Jo take him up the stair. Ellen walked over to the table and said, "I'm sorry to cut our dinner short, but people shouldn't be around Dean when he gets this way; it isn't the prettiest side of him. I can give you containers to put your food in if you want to take it with you. I am sorry." Ellen gathered up the plates of her family members and took them to the kitchen. She rustle around in the kitchen as Ellen hurried around taking care of the food that was sitting in the kitchen. She brought out a couple of containers and handed them to the Novak's. "If you want the food you can take it, and if you don't that's okay when you leave can you leave the dishes on the table. Again I'm sorry, that I had to do this."

Ellen walked way and raced up the stairs, and the Novak's heard banging around upstairs as Ellen tried to find medical supplies for Dean. Gabriel scooped all of the food into the container, and he handed the container to Anna while he helped Cas out of the chair and out to the car, and he drove them home. Meanwhile, at the Harvelle/Singer residence, Ellen found the supplies that she needed and stripped Dean down and set him in the bath tub and let him soak in the cold water. Dean bolted out of the tub as the cold water soaked into his skin waking him up.

"Ellen, what happened? Ah, why do my ribs hurt so much, and my head for that matter?"

"John. John happened, Dean. I told you, Dean; I keep telling you that he is dangerous. Dean Michael, you are going to get yourself killed at the expense of trying to protect your little brother as you call it, but Dean, you can't keep doing this to yourself. I am not allowing you to see him again, Dean, because I am not going to be breaking the news to your mother if he ends up killing you. Your ribs are bruised again and you probably have a nice concussion." Dean pulled himself out of the tub and pulled on the pair of sweatpants and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ellen, if I don't he will find me, and he will kill me anyway. I will be fine, there is nothing he can do to me that he hasn't already done, because the man can't kill me, because then who would bail him out of jail when he needs to be bailed out. If he kills me none of you are going to even talk to him if he does. Hell! He wouldn't even have Sammy, because you would lock Sammy away from him, and then he will be worse off than he is now."

Dean pulled a shirt out of the dresser that he has in the spare bedroom, and he grabbed his wallet. Dean pulled on his shoes, and he headed for the door. "I'm bailing him out, Ellen. I don't just do this to protect Sammy, Ellen. I do it to protect the family that I have, because if I don't, the first person he would go after would be Sammy, and then Jo, then Bobby, and then you, and he would finish off with Mom. Mom would be last because she is the one that he hates the most, and then all I would have would be him, Ellen and I can't live with that. I can't live with all of you dead, Ellen; all of you dead, and it be all my fault. Do you want to know how I know this, Ellen? Because he told me! He told me that he would do it if I didn't do this for him. Because he blames me for how his life had turned out. Practically wifeless. His best friend won't talk to him, and he married his wife's sister, with her bastard child that is dating his pathetic son that ruined his life. He told me how he would start with Sammy, because Sammy means the most to me. Sammy is the reason that I ruined his life. Sammy is the one that I would protect until the end of the world if it meant that I could save him. Sammy is the reason that I keep risking my life to do whatever John wants me to. I can't let him ever touch Sammy again, Ellen. I would kill myself if he hurt Sam again. He knows that Sam is his biggest leverage against me, and he knows that as long as Sam is alive I will do whatever he wants me to, because I love my baby brother, and that is all the leverage that he needs to keep me exactly where he has me. Do you see now, why I do everything that he wants? It's not because it's the only thing that is keeping him happy, it's because it's the only thing keeping Sammy alive, Ellen. Until Sam is eighteen. I will do everything I can to protect him. Until I get Sam off to Stanford, I will do what John wants, because then Sam will be safe. Forever!" Dean shouted the words as they echoed throughout the house.

"He's threatened to kill Sam?"

"Yes, and I can't be the reason that Sam is dead, Ellen. I couldn't live with that."

"I'm calling Jody. She can keep him locked up forever, Dean. Then Sam will be safe."

"Until you can guarantee that Sam is safe, forever. I can't risk it, Ellen. I'm going." Dean ran out of the house before anyone could move to stop him. Dean jumped in the Impala and drove to the sheriff's office to bail John out. When he got there he walked over and pulled out his wallet. "How much to bail John Winchester out?"

"I'm sorry, Dean, but you won't be able to bail him out." Dean spun around, and he saw the sheriff.

"What do you mean I can't bail him out? I've got money. I bail him out all the time. Why is this time any different?" He stared her down.

"Dean, Ellen called. I can't let him out. Not if he's threatening to kill Sam, that and your brother is here. He told me about the abuse, Dean. He can go to prison for a while if you tell me the truth." Jody Mills said as Sam stepped out from behind her.

"Sammy, what did you do? He's going to kill us. Prison isn't going to hold him forever. You aren't safe, Sammy. Please just let me do this." Dean pleaded with his little brother.

"Dean, I'm sorry, but it's my turn to save you. You've done enough for me, let me save you this time. Please, Dean. Let me save you." Sam responded as he walked up and wrapped his arms around his big brother. "I didn't get to do it properly when we were kids, but I can do this. I can't let you do this to yourself anymore, because you should be happy too, Dean."

"Alright, Sammy. For you, I'll do anything for you. Always." Dean crumbled to the ground as the adrenaline ran out again. Sam caught him in his arms and looked up at Jody.

"I need an ambulance, please. I need him to be okay." Jody rushed over to Dean's side and yelled for someone to call for an ambulance and to put a rush on it. Sam could hear Dean's phone going off, and he knew who was calling. _Hey Jude_ was always their mother's ring tone. Sam reached into Dean's pocket and picked up the phone as the paramedics came for Dean. "Mom?" Sam cried into the phone as he rushed to the ambulance beside Dean.

"Sammy? Where's Dean? Is everything alright?"

"Mommy, he needs to go away this time. I can't let him do this to Dean anymore." Sam cried into the phone as the ambulance doors were slammed shut.

"Sam, what has happened to your brother? Let me talk to Dean. Now."

"He's not going to do much talking, Mom. I'm in an ambulance with him right now, and he's unconscious. I don't know what John did, but Dean's really hurt this time. Please, mommy. Can you come home? I need you to come home. Please." Sam begged.

Mary couldn't stand to hear the sadness in her youngest son's voice after hearing the laughter that rang from it earlier in the night. "I will be home as soon as I can. I promise. Where's Ellen? Can I speak with her?" Mary asked hoping that her sister is there in the ambulance with her boys.

"No, you're going to have to call her, Mommy. He has to be alright, mom. He can't die, because I need him, mom."

"Dean's not going to go anywhere, Baby. He will always be there for you. As long as you are okay he is going to be alright. He always stays strong for you, always. You know what Dean always says right before he leaves. Always and forever, no matter what I'll be there for you. Dean will pull through, Baby, just like he always does, for you. I need to call Ellen, now, are you going to be alright, my precious baby boy?"

"Yeah, thank you, Mom. I love you."

"Yeah, I know, baby. I love you, too. See you soon." Mary hung up the phone, and Sam reached for his brother's hand and held onto the anchor that has always been there for him. Hanging on to Dean's hand was all that Sam needed to have hope, because the limp hand's fingers curled around his as soon as he pulled the hand into his own.

"Hang in there, Dean. I need you to hang in there, please. This isn't what I meant by letting me save you. Please, Dean." Sam begged his big brother's limp body not even sure if he could hear him, but that was all that Dean could hear was his little brother's voice echo through his head. Dean focused on that voice and only that voice and he pulled himself out of the darkness with it. Sammy needed him and he wasn't going to give up, yet. Dean Winchester had the will to live and he was going to do everything in his power to get back to his little brother. To protect his little brother from the monster in their life.


	8. The Kids Are Alright

Chapter 8

Ellen's phone rang as they ran around the house looking for Sam, but no one could find the younger Winchester. Ellen was sitting on the couch, hoping that the younger boy would call her, because she had already left him three voicemails. Ellen finally realized that her phone had been ringing and without even looking at the caller id Ellen picked up the phone. "Sam, where the hell are you I've been calling you, and your brother. You two had better not be trying to bail that pathetic man out of jail because I called Jody and she is going to make sure he can't be bailed out."

"Ellen, you don't know?" Ellen stopped in her tracks at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Mary? What don't I know?"

"Sam is in an ambulance with Dean because the paramedics are taking Dean to the hospital do to something the John had done to him. What happened, Ellen? And don't tell me you don't know about this."

"I don't exactly know. Dean and I got into a fight and Dean stormed off in the Impala. While he was driving around John called him to bail him out. I don't know what happened but Dean came back beat up begging me to bail John out. Before I could answer Dean passed out, so I put him in a cold bath so I could access how injured he was. Well, while I was in the middle of accessing the damage and if it was serious or not Dean bursts out of the water and goes into this rant about bailing John out. I inform Dean that he is no longer able to see his father because I'm not allowing John to hurt him again. Well then Dean goes into this long rant about if he doesn't do this John is going to kill Sam and then Jo and then Bobby and then me and then you because he hates you the most, but he would leave Dean alive because Dean is the cause for the way that John's life had turned out that's when I tell Dean that I have to call Jody and make sure that John goes away, so he can't hurt him or Sam again. Dean storms out saying something about how he has to protect Sam and I was about to stop him when I noticed that Sam was nowhere to be seen so I call out for him and when he doesn't answer after a while I call his cell and I've called his cell ten times and left three messages. I've tried Dean's cell but it's been busy, which I assume you've been on the other line?" Ellen rushed through the statement really fast because if she were to stop she would start crying.

"Yes, I've been on the phone with Sam. Dean's on the way to the hospital, and Sam is in the ambulance with him. I'm on my way home John better still be in jail when I get there."

"Yes, I talked to Jody, and she can keep him there for as long as she can, and not that I want Dean in the hospital, but now that he is Jody says that she can keep him there for child abuse and attempted murder, since Dean pretty much stated that John was trying to kill him and Sam. I'll see you at the hospital when you get there." Ellen hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket. "Bobby? Jo? We're going to the hospital, Dean's hurt. I'll be in the car." Bobby and Jo were next to Ellen before she could even walk out the door, they grabbed their jackets too and they all ran to the car. Bobby peeled out of the driveway and raced to the hospital.

When Bobby, Ellen, and Jo reached the hospital, they found Sam in the waiting room. "Sam, where is he?" Bobby was the first one to talk. Sam picked his head up and they could see his tear stained face, and all they could think was, _don't let him be dead. He can't be dead._

"He's in surgery. They said that he had internal bleeding because five of his ribs were broken, and three more were fractured. He had possible brain trauma, but they wouldn't be sure until he was out of surgery and they could get a cat's scan of his brain. They found out that his leg had been fractured, but with all the walking he had done it broke. I can't lose him, I just can't. Dean's my anchor, he's always been there for me. Forever and always. Bull shit!" Sam shouted the last words, and the three others jumped at the unexpected hostility from Sam. Dean was always the one that was hostile, and Sam was always sweet and innocent. John had really fucked up his children's lives. "That fucking asshole needs to get the fuck out of our lives. I can't deal with his shit anymore. He just won't let me be happy, will he? The bastard will always be lurking around the corner, waiting to fuck up our lives again. Damn it! This needs to end, and it needs to end now!"

Sam's voice echoed through the waiting room, and Ellen was taken aback by Sam. She didn't know that Sam was capable of such anger. How was it possible that the sweet, innocent, and fragile little boy that they all knew, could be capable of this hostility? All Ellen could think of was when the damn breaks all the water comes flooding out. John had said those word to her a long time ago. He said that Sam was his son and eventually the damn will break and the sweet, innocent, and fragile little boy will disappear right before their eyes. She was hoping that John would be wrong, but now that Ellen thought about it this might have been John's plan all along. Corrupt Mary's precious boys so much that Mary will never be able to recognize them when he was done with them.

"Sam, calm down," Ellen tried as she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around him, and she could feel as the boy in her arm shook. "Dean is going to be fine. He always is." Ellen then put her mouth right next to Sam's ear, and she whispered, "Sam, you need to calm down. I think your father had a plan to corrupt your brother and you, so your mother wouldn't be able to recognize her boys when he was finished, and if you explode like this you're going to make him think that he has won. The bastard can't win, Sam. Do you hear me?" Ellen could feel Sam relax in her arms as they sunk into the chairs. Sam's arms wrapped around her as she felt Sam start to shake again only this time it was because he was crying again.

A nurse walked into the waiting room and said, "Who would be here for Dean Winchester?" Ellen pulled Sam up and pushed him towards the nurse.

"I am," Sam sobbed a little with tear staining his face again.

"He is out of surgery, and he's doing great. We are going to keep him here though to make sure we didn't miss anything, and he needs a head scan. You can go in and sit with him if you want to."

"Yes. I want to. Can my aunt, uncle, and cousin come in until our mother comes in?"

"Yes, if they are your guardians while your mother is away."

"Yes, they are," Sam stated with zero hesitation; to Sam their father has been dead for six years. The nurse escorted them to Dean's room, and Sam immediately rushed to Dean's side and pulled Dean's hand into his own hand. Sam had his anchor back, and he wasn't going to let it go again, until he found another anchor other than his brother. Sam started talking to Dean. He talked about anything that came to mind, he just talked hoping that his brother would hear his voice and follow it back to the room that they were sitting in, and he would find the strength to open his eyes and Sam would feel that he didn't have to hope that his brother was alive because he actually knew that his brother was alive.

Sam talked for hours just talking about nothing at all, and Dean's eyes finally opened after Sam was talking for four hours straight. The most that Sam had talked in one sitting since the accident. The first thing that Dean saw were Sam's hazel eyes. "Hey, Sammy."

"Dean, thank, God. Mom is on her way here, and she is going to make sure that John goes to prison, and hopefully, he goes to prison for a long time, so we don't have to deal with him again."

"Thank you, Sammy."

"For what. I didn't even do anything. Ellen did all of the work by calling Sheriff Mills. I was just there to make sure you went with it."

"I mean it, Sammy. You saved me. Come here." Dean held out his arms to his brother, and Sam crawled into the bed and hugged him. Sam curled into a ball and fell asleep for he hadn't slept all night just wishing for his brother to wake up. Mary walked in a few hours later and found Sam curled into Dean's side asleep and Dean resting his head on top of Sam's just trying to stay awake. "Hey, Mom." Dean crackled.

"Hey, how are you two doing? How long has he been asleep?" Mary asked as she rested her one hand on top of Sam's head and the other caressed Dean's cheek.

"Good. I've been better, but Sammy is doing alright now that he knows that I'm going to be alright. He's been asleep for a couple of hours, practically right after I woke up the kid crashed. He probably hadn't slept all night, so I just left him." Mary looked around the room and found Ellen sitting asleep in the chair next to the bed with one had touching Dean's arm, and Bobby was sitting next to Ellen with his fingers wrapped around Dean's hand. She turned and found Jo curled in a ball at the end of the bed with a hand messing with Dean's toes. Jo and Dean were the only two awake out of the clan, so Mary pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.

"Hey, Aunt Mary. How was your trip going before this?" she asked as she gestured towards Dean and Sam.

"It was going well. We just figured out what was going on, and my team was just about to make a plan to arrest the guy, but they really don't need me for that so it's okay. How's school going for you guys?" Mary trying to change the topic off of her job, since the boys only knew a little bit of what she actually did so no one could come after them if they wanted to. Mary didn't even have pictures of the boys with her at the office or on her person while she was working, so people couldn't find her boys even if they wanted to. The agency did know that she had a family, but even none of her coworkers had ever met her children.

"Well, second semester just started yesterday, so we're just waiting for report card to come out, for last quarter, and today is Saturday, so we really didn't do much yesterday except in AP English because Chuck got a little behind last semester. In good news. Dean made a new friend yesterday at school," Jo stated to redirect the topic back to Dean. Mary's head whipped around and looked at Dean.

"You did. What's this new friend like, is he nice?"

"Yeah, he's really nice. He just started school here this semester so yesterday was his first day and Ellen did that thing where she tries to get me to make new friends by making me show them around, but as it turned out we had the same exact schedule so it worked out. His name is Castiel Novak, and he's an awesome guy to hang out with. You should meet him, Mom, I think you would really like him. We had them over for dinner last night though so I don't know how much he wants to be my friend now, but I also brought over his twin sister, Anna, and his older brother, Gabriel, and guess what, Mom. Gabriel got Sam to laugh. He was laughing yesterday, and not his I'm going to do this quiet little chuckle laugh, but his old laugh like before the incident laugh. I couldn't believe it. He sounded like he was back for a few minutes, and then this happened. I don't know if I can get him to do it again either, Mom. We were so close to getting him back to being him, and John had to mess it up, again."

Mary just sat there and listened to Dean talk. It had been a while since she had heard this much excitement in Dean's voice. The past few days had been filled with miracles, first Sam laughs for the first time in six years, and then Dean is actually excited to talk about something to her, and she could actually hear the joy spring from his lips, not the fake joy that she normally hears. Now, Mary really wanted to meet this Castiel boy, because he has to be the cause of this. This Castiel is in her boys' lives for a day and Sam laughs and Dean sounds joyful and excited again. How is it possible that one boy could do this to her boys? That's when Mary noticed that Dean had stopped talking, and she glanced at her son. He was staring at something in the hallway, so Mary followed his gaze and found a boy roughly Dean's height with tousled black hair and piercing blue eyes.


	9. Hospitals and Safety

**Author's Note:** Alright so I just had one of the worst days at work and now all I want to do is sit on my couch and post some of my FanFiction for you guys to read. So here is chapter 9 of **If This Was Forever**. I also have another Destiel/Sabriel Fanfic call **Mystery Spotish,** it's similar to but not really like the episode from Supernatural. Please right some reviews today was a bad day so I wouldn't mind a little positive feedback. Please review and enjoy the spurt of chapters that I'm about to post.

Chapter 9

"Can I come in? I heard from my mother that you were admitted last night so I just wanted to come by and see how you were. If you want me to come back later that's fine because it looks like you're busy," the boy stated as he started to turn away.

"Cas, no. Please come in. I want you to meet my mom. Mom this is Castiel Novak; Cas this is my mom, Mary Campbell." Cas stepped into the room and held out his hand to shake Mary's hand, so Mary took it.

"It's nice to meet you, Castiel. Dean was just telling me about you." Mary took her hand back and turned to Dean. "I'm going to head back to the apartment, and take a shower and get some sleep. Tell Ellen when she wakes up that I will be there and I would like to talk to her about something. Tell Sam that I'm sorry I couldn't stay until he woke up and he just looked so adorable sleeping so I left him, so he can see me when I get back. I'll be home for a while, so you better get used to me being home for a while. We are going to get this thing with John settled once and for all, and my boys don't have to worry about him ever again. Okay?"

"Yup, will do. I love you, Mom, and Sammy does too, even though he can't say it right now."

"I know. I love you, both, too. I'll talk to you later." Mary dipped her head down and kissed both boys on the top of the head, and she walked out of the room and went to go find Dean's doctor.

Dean looked up to find Cas standing right next to him, and Jo had fallen asleep at the end of the bed while he was talking with his mom, so it was just him and Cas. "So what's up, Cas?"

"Well, you promised me an explanation later Dean, so I was wondering if I could get it. If you are up for it, I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to." Dean glanced at Cas, and saw the truth in his eyes, but he also saw the pain in them. Dean had to tell him, so he knows the truth about him and his family.

"What did you want to know?"

"Well, last night I asked about your mom, Ellen and your father, so you take your pick," Cas stated. He just wanted Dean to tell the story in his own way as comfortably as possible. Though with Sam lying across him the way he was and Jo the way she was, Cas was surprised that Dean was comfortable at all, but Cas just left it.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess, I'll start with my father since he's the beginning of the story. Well, no my mom is; I'll start with my mom. My mom works for some agency, we don't know much about it except she catches bad guys and she travels a lot. Well, she just got this promotion and she started traveling a lot. Well, my father took this promotion as my mother wanting to get away from him, so while she was gone he would just get extremely ornery and irritable, and you never knew what was going to set him off. Five days after my mom left on one of her trips, my father was extremely ornery and irritable, because five days is one of the longest trips that my mother had taken. Well, when the events that I am about to disclose to you happened, I was ten years old and Sam was nine. We were sitting in Bobby's garage, where my father worked for Bobby. Well, one night Sam, Jo, and I were doing our homework, and Jo had finished, and Sam and I had just finished, so Ellen was checking our homework. Sam and I got into this very impressive tickle fight, and Sam's laughter was ringing throughout the garage, and I loved, love, to hear his laugh, Cas. His laugh is just lifts everyone's day as soon as you hear it, and it's the most amazing sound you can hear ever, and I just want him to start laughing again."

"Dean? Why doesn't Sam laugh?"

"Sorry, I'm getting off track. Aren't I?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Oh, well, Sam's laughter was echoing throughout the garage and my father was getting irritated with us. Finally, he told us to shut up because he couldn't concentrate. John strutted over pulling Sam and I apart, and he slapped me across the face and then Sam. I pulled Sam out of his grasp, and I just started yelling at John. I finished yelling John swung his hand back and then forwards. I was expecting the hit, but it never came instead I wrapped my arms around Sam as he came at me because Sam caught the full force of the slap. John broke Sam's jaw, and my mom never trusted him again. Sam had his jaw wired shut for ten weeks, and it was awful for me to deal with. I had never been through something as painful as watching Sam go through that. He never laughed after that. Ellen helped raise us after that which is why she considers us her boys along with our mother's boys."

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair as he explained to Cas his history. Dean glanced up at Cas as their eyes met, and Cas leaned in and took Dean's hand. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you, Dean, for what happened to Sam as well."

"Yeah, it was a long time ago. There is nothing that I can do about it now. So how are you feeling? Better if you're here, right?"

"Yeah, I received a great night sleep last night, and I made sure that I took my medication this morning, since I forgot to take my meds yesterday. I should be fine. How are you doing with all of this? Because you look like you've been hit by a car."

"Haha. You're funny, and I was hit by a car, FYI. Otherwise, I'm great. I've been better, but I'm pretty good. I really hate hospitals, though. I just hope that the doctors give me clearance to leave soon because I really don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Dean shifted under Sam's weight to release his arm from under Sam, and Dean rested it around Sam's shoulders and shifted Sam down so he was more so resting on Dean's lap.

"Don't rush it, Dean. You should get better and make sure you're better, before you check out. I should probably get back, or my mother will get suspicious that I've had another episode, and then she will come looking for me, and she really doesn't like you for some reason." Cas stood up, and he started to walk away, but Dean reached his hand out and wrapped it around Cas' wrist. Dean pulled Cas back towards the bed.

"Thank you, Cas, for coming. It means a lot to me that you came, so thanks." Dean let Cas' wrist go, and he leaned forward and pulled Jo out of the ball that she was tucked in and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Dean lied down and Cas watched from the doorway as he fell asleep. Dean had one arm wrapped around Jo and the other was wrapped around Sam. Cas walked out of the room and walked to his mother's nurses station, and Cas found Gabriel standing in the nurse's station.

"How are they both doing?"

"Dean's been better, but he's doing alright, and Sam was asleep in Dean's arms so I really don't know how he's actually doing, but he looked peaceful sleeping. What are you doing here?"

"Mom asked me to come and get since your appointment is done. Unless you want to stay and be creepy a little more with Dean and his family."

"I wasn't being creepy; it wasn't like I was watching him sleep. I walked by to see how he was doing and if he was a asleep then I would have gone to check on him later, but he was awake and he invited me in. Just take me home." Cas gathered his things and Gabriel took him to his car, and they drove home.

Dean was asleep when Ellen woke up, but she knew that he was awake at one time because Jo and Sam were wrapped around him and under the blankets with him. Only Dean would think of other's well-being while he was the one in the hospital. Ellen looked over to find Bobby staring at her.

"Jeez, how long have you been up?"

"Only a little while. Cas and Mary were here earlier, and they both talked to Dean. Mary wanted to talk to you. She'll be at the apartment showering so you want me to grab Jo and we can head out?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I'll wake Dean so I can talk to him." Bobby picked up Jo causing Dean to stir from the sudden coldness. Ellen shook Dean slightly to wake him.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dean muttered. Ellen smiled and loved how Dean was back to being himself.

"Hey, we're going to head out. You hang in there, and we'll just leave Sam here with you, because if he wakes and he's not here, he might freak a little."

"Mom wanted to talk to you. She's at the apartment."

"Okay, thanks, sweetheart. Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, I love you guy. Thank you for being there for me."

"Yeah, I know, sweetie. We love you, too. Now, sleep."

"Okay." Dean's eyes shut immediately and Ellen realized that Dean probably wouldn't remember this conversation later. Ellen followed Bobby out of the room and out of the hospital. They ran into Cas and Gabriel as they walked to the car.

"Hey, Cas. How are you doing?"

"Oh. Hey, Ellen. I'm good. How are you doing?"

"Great, we're just taking Jo home to sleep for a few hours and then we're going to come back. Hopefully, Dean will be a little more mobile and awake when we get back," Ellen joked.

"Yeah, maybe. I hope he feels better, and maybe he'll bounce back quickly."

"Yeah, I hope so to, by the looks of it he will be, but the doctors informed us that he's done with sports for this year, which he won't be happy with. Especially since he'll have to be on crutches for a little while, that damn car broke his leg, but good news is it was his left leg so he can still drive, which will make him happy."

"Dean, doesn't know that yet."

"No, they have him on a high amount of painkillers, so he really can't feel a thing. He's going to be really upset when he figures it out though because I talked to the doctors on the way out and they said that they were going to start witling him off of the painkillers."

"Wait, so Dean won't be able to finish this semester's gym class."

"Well, he might be able to if he cons the guidance counselor into letting him stay in the class, and knowing Dean he probably will be able to. Sam definitely would be able to that's for sure."

"Oh, well. You guys had better get going, if you want to get some real sleep. See you guys later."

"Yeah, see ya, Cas." Ellen and Bobby walked away and towards their car, and Cas sped walked towards Gabriel's Caddy, and he climbed in. Gabriel sped away from the hospital, and he drove them home. Bobby drove Ellen to Mary's apartment and dropped her off, and then Bobby drove Jo back to their house, and he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom and laid her in her bed. Bobby walked to his room, and he laid down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Ellen knocked on the apartment door, and Mary opened it with a robe on and a towel tied around her hair. "Hey, Ellen. Dean, tell you to come talk to me."

"No, Bobby did. Dean was asleep, so I just left him be. I think this is the most that boy has slept in a long while. Can I come in?"

"Ah, no. I just wanted to see if it would be possible for the boys to move into your house, like officially anyway. I just want to get Sam and Dean out of here with all of the bad memories, and since they already practically live at your house that it would be alright if they stay there permanently."

"Yeah, that would be fine. Do you want me to take their things over now or come back with Dean and Sam later?"

"Later, because then the boys could just take what they want. Well, that's all that I wanted, so I'll see you later," Ellen could see that Mary was trying to get rid of her so she decided to leave.

"Bye, see you later." Ellen was about to walk away when she thought of something, and Mary was about to close the door. "Wait, you said you wanted to get the boys out of here and move in with me. Aren't you going to move out too?"

"No, do you want to know when I'm seeing someone, or sleeping with someone for that matter. That and then the boys will actually have something stable for when I divorce John, and then the courts won't have anything to say about it, especially if we get him put away. I really have to go, work thing on the phone. I'll be at the hospital later to discharge Dean, and then we can get them out of this god awful apartment. Bye, Ellen."

"Bye, Mary. See you later." Mary quickly shut the door, and Ellen walked down the stairs and walked to her house, and when she got there she climbed the stairs and crawled into bed next to Bobby draping her arm over Bobby's chest.

Dean woke up to Sam stirring in his arms. "Sammy, stop moving around so much, or I'ma gunna kick you outta my bed so I can sleep."

"I'ma uncomfortable, D. Leave me alone."

"Well, you're uncomfortable, because you are wrapped around me like a sloth, Sammy, and I have to pee, so that makes this very difficult now doesn't it." Sam grunted as he uncurled himself from Dean's side. Dean swung his legs off the bed and went to take a step and fell to the ground. "Well, shit."

"D, what are you doing on the floor?" Sam asked as his eyes peeked over the edge of the bed.

"Damn car broke my leg, Sammy."

"No shit, D. You should probably use the crutches, though." Dean just glared up at Sam as he pulled his weight off the floor and grabbed the crutches. Dean then maneuvered over to the bathroom door, and he yanked it open so he could squeeze his way in. Dean had troubles going to the bathroom, but he eventually maneuvered his way back to the bed. He crawled into the bed and pushed Sam out of the way slightly, so he could crawl under the covers. "Dean, stop pushing me," Sam whined.

"Then stop hogging my bed, squirt, and shove over." Dean retorted.

"I'm not a squirt, Dean. I'm tired."

"I know and so am I, and you are in my bed, so scoot." Dean said as he started to tickle Sam, and Sam started to laugh.

"D, stop. Stop." Sam laughed. "Dean, it hurts," Sam was laughing harder than he had laughed in a long time. That's when Dean heard something slam to the ground, and Dean whipped his head up and practically laid on top of Sam. Dean only found Mary and Ellen staring at them, so Dean relaxed and he flopped to the side off of Sam. "Mom," Sam screamed as bolted out of the bed and hugged Mary.


	10. Blast From the Past

Chapter 10

Mary didn't know what to do. Sam was laughing and Dean was tickling him. How had her boys suddenly resorted back to the time before the incident? Mary finally hugged Sam back, and pulled him back so she could look at his beautifully dimpled face. Those dimples were the things that Mary missed most about Sam's real smile. She could tell when her little boy was actually happy and that was when those deep craters formed of his face.

"Sam, how are you doing? Obviously a lot better since the last time I saw you." Mary moved her hands to either side of Sam's face, and she kissed his beautiful dimples. "I love your smile, my little baby boy." Sam pulled her back in for a hug.

"I missed you, Mommy. You need to come home more often." Sam had Mary practically in a death hold.

"Hey, squirt. I think Mom wants to be able to breath." Sam let go and threw Dean one of his bitch faces, which he didn't pull off very well, because the smile was still spread across his face like he couldn't get rid of it now that he had it back on his face.

"I'm not a squirt any more, D. You know that right?"

"Yeah, but you are still my baby brother, and I will call you whatever I want and you have no say," Dean stated as he stuck his tongue out at his little brother. Mary thought about how she had to say thank you to Castiel for whatever it was that he did to save her boys.

"Hey, just because I'm younger…" Sam started but Mary cut him off mid-sentence.

"Hey, break it up, boys. I'm here to sign the discharge papers, and then we are going to go back to the apartment and move you boys into Ellen's house permanently," Mary explained, and Dean stared at her with confusion.

"What do you mean? Since when are we moving into Ellen's? I have my own room at the apartment, and at Ellen's I have to share with Sammy. I love him, but I need space," Dean stated as Mary walked over to his bed side, and Sam followed her over in the same confused state as Dean.

"Ditto," Sam shouted as he sat on the edge of Dean's bed. Mary stared at her boys like she wished that they would get why she wanted them out of there without having to explain herself.

"Because I'm getting your father sent to prison for this," Mary stated gesturing towards Dean, "and I'm divorcing him, so Ellen's going to have official custody of you boys while I'm away. I will still have the apartment, so while I am home you can stay there, but most of your belongings will be at Ellen's and you will only stay at the apartment when I am home. You will pack bags when I am home and you will stay with me, otherwise you will be staying at Ellen's. Dean, I want no sleepovers at the apartment while I am away. I am not your father and I will not tolerate that behavior. I will have surveillance cameras put in the apartment and if you bring anyone over for some 'fun' you will be getting a phone call from me, because there will also be motion sensors in place so I know when to check if it is you there. Do you understand, young man?"

Dean was white as a sheet, because Sam knew that that was exactly what his older brother had been thinking before she had said that. Dean gulped as he spoke, "Yes, I completely understand every statement that had been said." Sam could see that Dean was scared for his life, and it was because of one of the only person that could do that to him, their mother.

"Good, let's go."

"But I need my clothes. I am not walking out of this building with this thing on, someone I know will see me and I can't have that. I will die first." Dean grabbed his crutches and maneuvered over to his mother who held out a bag for him. Dean grabbed it and he headed to the bathroom, and he almost screamed for joy. "Sweatpants! I love you, Mom!" Dean shouted through the door. Dean did his best to pull them on, and he pulled the one pant leg up so the elastic in the bottom of the pant leg was bunched up at the top of his cast, because if he was going to milk this thing out whenever he wanted to use it to get out of something. Dean maneuvered out of the bathroom and went over by his family.

"So we leaving because I want to get out of here, like now." Sam looked over at Dean and he laughed. "What's so funny, squirt?"

"I was just thinking, it's a good thing that you broke your left leg because then you can still drive, D," Sam laughed, and he just couldn't stop. It just went on forever.

"Yeah, I get it. It's freaking hilarious, because I'm your ride to school, Sammy," Dean started laughing then, which shut Sam up, when it hit him what Dean was saying.

"You wouldn't."

"I would, so don't test me, Sammy." Dean then started maneuvering his way out of the hospital, but Mary set her hand on his shoulder causing Dean to flinch with pain.

"That is exactly why we need to wait just a few moments until your doctor comes and gives me your medication." Dean's eyes widened like he didn't realize that he had to take medication.

"Medication?"

"Yes, why? You've had medication before."

"Nope, never. I have bottles upon bottles of full pills at the apartment. There is a reason that I never take it. I don't like taking drugs, they just don't agree with me."

"Yeah, Dean is really hilarious on drugs," Sam stated as he laughed a little.

"Dean, sweetheart, you know that it is more beneficial if you take the medication. It could be bad if you didn't take the medication. Wait, why do you have a bunch of medication in a drawer at the apartment. You've never been admitted to the hospital before today, have you?"

"Not under Dean Winchester I haven't. I don't want you to worry about me when you're gone and at work. You should be focused on work or you might get hurt. I just don't want to worry you all the time," Dean admitted.

"I want all of your names that you use and I will be using that information admitted into the case against your father. He isn't getting away with this, and he is going to go away for a long time."

"Mom, there's a shit load of unsolved case files on me at the sheriff's office; every time that I admitted myself Sheriff Mills comes and takes pictures, and she adds them to my case file. She knows it's me but I hid from the doctors, ask Jody for my 'unsolved' case file, and she'll give it to you. Every single time that dad beat me and the extent of my injures is in that file. I knew you would eventually would do this, Mom. I just wanted you to arrive at the conclusion yourself, not with me pushing you to do it."

"Dean, you don't have to protect everyone, sweetheart. Your life isn't about protecting everyone that you care about; it's about living."

"But if the people I care about aren't safe; what's the point of living, Mom?"

"Dean, baby." Mary cooed as she wrapped her arms around Dean. "If I would have known that you thought that way this might have ended a long time ago."

"But then my life may not have turned out the way that it did, and I like my life just the way it is." Dean attempted to hug Mary, but it was difficult with the crutches.

"Can we leave now?"

"Yeah, baby. Let's go." Mary left the room and everyone followed her out; Dean being the last one to leave. Mary walked Dean right out of the hospital and to her car. Dean crawled into the back seat of his mother's car and Sam climbed in behind him. Mary pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to the apartment, stopping off at the police station first to pick up Dean's file. When they finally reached the apartment, Dean crawled out and maneuvered towards the apartment building with Sam on his tail. Mary unlocked the door with Dean's set of keys.

"Are those my keys?" Dean asked as he looked at the set of keys in front of him, finding the specialized key for the Impala that he had made just for himself. "Because those are my keys for the Impala."

"Yeah, I lost my set. So before I drop you off at Ellen and Bobby's I was going to stop at the hardware store and have a copy made for me."

"Oh, okay. As long as I get my keys back."

"Yeah, you will. As soon as I drop you boys off at Ellen's." Dean just nodded his head as his mother let them into the apartment. Mary turned the door handle and found the apartment trashed. "What the hell happened in here? I was gone for not even a half hour." Mary walked into the apartment and looked around, and Ellen was on the phone calling Jody. Mary was looking to see if anything was taken, but she found that nothing was taken except for a picture of her with the boys at the amusement park a few years back. "Ellen, hang up the phone. I know what this is about. I need to call my team, and get them here now. You need to take the boys to your house, and get them to Bobby's garage. They aren't safe here in town."

"Mary, are you going to explain? What is going on?"

"Ellen, gather all of their stuff and take them the Bobby's, please. I need to know that they will be safe while I'm catching this guys."

"I know somewhere that we can go that will be even safer than Bobby's. I have a friend who lives in the gated community in town."

"No, Bobby's. I don't want to bring any of your friends into this, Dean. Go now." Ellen and Sam rushed towards Sam's bedroom and they started packing Sam's things into duffle bags. Sam was quickly taking them out to Ellen's car. Dean maneuvered into his bedroom and started shoving clothes into boxes that he had in his room, and when he finished with his clothes he started packing his books into a box, and then his CDs and DVDs. Dean packed his entire collection of CDs and DVDs into a couple of boxes, and his books were in a box and a half. He got to his guitar sitting in the corner of the room, and he couldn't find the hard case for it.

"Sammy, can you come here. I can't find my guitar case." Dean turned around and noticed that the apartment was quiet. Dean went over to his bedroom door and peeked around the corner. No one was in the living room. "Mom?" Dean yelled out but no one answered. "Sammy? You there. This isn't funny." Dean shouted through the apartment, but still no one answered him. "Aunt Ellen? If any one of you are going to try and scare me, don't do it. I don't like surprises." Dean walked around the corner and was grabbed from behind, a hand covering his mouth. Dean tried to swing his crutches around and clobber the guy but the person knocked his crutches out of his hands. Dean was dragged into the other bedroom, the one farthest down the hall, Sammy's bedroom. Dean was tied to a chair and set in front of the door, and they knocked him out.

Mary was outside helping Sam and Ellen load Sam's bags into the car, she didn't like that they were standing out in the open, and she didn't want them standing out in the open longer than was needed. Then Mary saw Sam whip his head up and looked towards the apartment, so she looked up and saw nothing. "What is it, Sammy?" She asked as she reached out and rubbed Sam's shoulder.

"I thought I heard something. Where's Dean? Mom, I have a bad feeling." Sam looked back up at the apartment, and he saw some movement in his window. "Mom, why would Dean be in my room?" Sam asked as he caught a glimpse of Dean pass his window.

"Ellen, get Sam out of here; I'll take Dean over later. Go now." Mary raced up to their apartment, and she pulled her gun out of her holster hanging by the door. Mary went from room to room, and found nothing until she reached Sam's room. She found Dean tied to a chair. "Dean, are you alright?" Mary asked as she was about to step into the room, but Dean started to move.

"No, Mom don't. They are going to shoot you if you step foot in the room. Mom, go to that place where Dad broke Sammy. I'll find my way take my stuff and go. I'll be fine just like I always am." Mary stepped back out of the room, and Mary found a dolly and gathered Dean's boxes. Mary loaded up her car and drove to Ellen's house. Mary carried all of Dean's boxes into Ellen's house and burst into the living room.

"Take Sam to Bobby's garage. Now. I'm going to get Dean back. I need to use your phone to call my team and get them here." Mary looked at Sam. "I will get him back, baby. I promise. Baby boy, I will get him back for you. Just let me do this and you stay safe. Promise me you will stay at Bobby's garage and stay there until I come and get you. Okay?" Mary pulled Sam into a hug.

"I promise, Mom. I'll stay safe until you bring Dean back to us, and I know that you will, because you love him just as much as I do," Sam whispered into Mary's ear. Mary pulled away, and she moved towards the phone sitting on the end table next to the couch.

"Get him out of here, Elle. I'll come and get you when I have Dean back. I promise. Now, get my baby to safety, please." Ellen grabbed Sam and pulled him up the stairs. Ellen woke Bobby while Sam woke Jo. The four of them climbed into Ellen's car and drove to Bobby's garage; when they got there Sam and Jo walked towards the house, and Sam automatically ran into the house. Sam just wanted to hide away until he could see Dean and make sure that he was alright. Sam had just gotten his brother back after almost losing him, and now he's loosing him again.

Jo glared at her mother and ran after Sam. "Sam, wait." Jo ran and followed him, and as Sam reached his old room and shut the door. Jo knocked on the door, and she whispered, "Sam, can you let me in, please. I just want to make sure that you are alright, Sam."

"Jo, are you the only one out there?"

"Yeah, sweetie. It is just me; now can you just let me in?" Jo asked, and Sam slowly opened the door. Jo stepped in and quietly shut the door behind her, and she pulled Sam in for a hug. "He's going to be okay, Sam." Sam pulled her over to the bed and he lied down on the bed. Jo wrapped her arms around Sam and they just fell asleep. Ellen knocked on the door and tried to open in but it wouldn't budge, because after Jo closed the door she locked it behind her.

Ellen just left the two of them and went to find Bobby, and when she did, Bobby saw the look in her eyes. "Elle, what's the matter? Are they alright, and by they, I mean Sam?"

"I don't know; both of them seem to be pissed at both Mary and I, but I hope that they forgive us eventually," Ellen stated.

"Ellen, you know that no matter how much we raised those boys, Dean raised Sam more than any us, and Sam trusts Dean more than anyone else. If something happens to Dean, Sam is pretty much a goner, Elle. Without Dean, Sam isn't going to be able to function and you know that, Elle." Bobby wrapped his arms around Ellen. "You don't have to worry about Sam right now, you have to worry about Sam if Dean doesn't make it out of this alive. Then you worry about Sam. Jo I think she will be fine once she realizes that sometimes life throws you curveballs and you have to try and hit them out of the park if you can." Ellen glared at Bobby, and then she rested her head on his shoulder. The two of them then fell asleep on the couch.


	11. Running

**Author's Note:** I know I said a couple of days ago that I was going to post a bunch of chapters, but unfortunately I fell asleep on my couch after I finished posting chapters on my other Fanfic, **Mystery Spotish**. It was a long day and I needed it. I will try and post a couple of chapters right now though, if I don't fall asleep again. Please write some reviews, I would love to know what you think of this.

Chapter 11

Sam woke up to a phone ringing, and when he pulled his out it wasn't ringing. Sam then realized that there was another phone in his other pocket, so he pulled it out and realized that it was Dean's cell. It had been the phone that was ringing. Sam flipped the phone open and realized that there were four texts and two missed calls, all from Cas. _Why was Cas trying to get a hold of Dean?_ Sam asked himself as the phone rang again, so Sam picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dean, thank God. I've been trying to get a hold of you. Where are you?"

"Dean's not here Cas, and I know that this is Dean's phone, but Dean's in trouble and somehow I got his phone. Don't worry about him though, my mother is on it. Why are you trying to get a hold of Dean?" Sam asked.

"Oh, okay. Well. I noticed that he checked out of the hospital against medical advice, so I just wanted to check and make sure that he was alright, since he didn't look the best last time that I had seen him. Now I seem like a creepy stalker, so I'm just going to hang up now."

"No, don't. Can I ask you a question, Cas?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Are you gay?"

"Yeah, I am, Sam. Why might you ask?"

"Oh, well. I just wanted you to know that Dean may seem like he's perfectly straight, but he's about as straight as a slinky. I just thought that you should know that about him before you get to involved with him as a friend I mean."

"What do you mean by straight as a slinky?"

"Do you know how a slinky works?"

"Yes, I do know how a slinky works, Sam?"

"Well, it's straight sometimes and when you push it over it topples over and over and you don't know which way that it is going to land straight or all tangled in a ball at the bottom of your stairs. Just think about it, Cas. Please."

"Yeah, will do." Cas hung up the phone and Sam did the same. Jo rolled over and looked at Sam.

"Who and what was that about, Sam"

"It was Cas on Dean's cell. He was just seeing how Dean was doing, but that's not what I am concerned about. How did I get Dean's cell phone in my pocket?" Sam was staring blankly at Jo, and Jo was getting concerned at the state Sam was settling into.

"Sam? Sam, look at me," Jo ordered, forcing Sam out of his state. "Maybe Dean slipped it into your pocket in the car, because he didn't have any pockets in his sweatpants."

"Yeah, that's possible. Thanks, Jo. I appreciate you doing this for me. I know I can be hard to handle, and Dean is just so protective over me, but I still appreciate you doing this."

"Sam, just because Dean doesn't let me help when it comes to you, doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're like a little brother to me, Sam, and I will protect you like you are my own family because you are my family, Sam. Come here," Jo stated as she held out her arms to give Sam a hug, and Sam pulled her into a bear hug. When Sam released, Jo thought of something. "Sam, do you have your medication?"

"No, I don't have it with me. Why?"

"Did you take your medication today?"

"No, I didn't. Why?" Sam was confused by what she was trying to get at by asking him about his medication that he really stopped taking months ago, but no one knew except Dean, because Dean was the one who started weaning Sam off of the medication as per his therapist's request. She wanted to see how Sam functioned off the medication.

"Shouldn't you be taking that? Sam, are you supposed to be taking your medication?"

"No, my therapist said that I should start weaning off of it; she wants to know how I function without the medication completely out of my system. I haven't been taking that medication for a month and a half now, and it's amazing. I don't have to worry about the medication kicking in and blocking me. It's like I'm free to be me again; I feel great now that I'm off the medication. I don't ever want to take that medication again if I don't have to."

"Sam, why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"I did; Dean knew, and he was the one that was helping me, since he was the one who made sure that I was taking my meds anyway."

"I meant why you didn't tell anyone else"

"Well, Dean thought it was best because then Ellen couldn't go and yell at my therapist demanding that I go back on my medication because there was a reason that I was on it in the first place. Especially, since I've had more episodes in the month and a half since I stopped taking the medication, but that's normal since I'm actually feeling everything that I should. Before the medication blocked certain emotions making sure that I didn't have a freak out moment whenever someone made a negative comment about me."

"So you purposely stopped taking your meds, Sam."

"Yeah, why? I don't want to be this robotic, medicated freak anymore, Jo. Dean understood, and he was right in not having me tell anyone. He just knew that you guys would think that I'm better on my medication. I'm not, and Dean knew that. He's realized that yes I've been a little on edge lately but that's just me getting used to being me." Sam was standing at this point almost yelling at Jo.

"Sam, that wasn't what I meant. I meant that you stopped taking them in a good way. I was just trying to wrap my head around the idea that you didn't need to be on your meds anymore. That's a good thing, Sam. I was just surprised."

"Yeah, because a messed up kid like me could get so much better that his doctor started taking him off his medication." Sam was at the door at that point, and he unlocked it and ran down the stairs and out the front door. Jo ran after him but she was never fast enough to catch Sam when he was in one of his moods. Maybe that was why Dean always handled Sam when he got like this. Sam truly believed that Dean was the only one that really cared about him.

Jo didn't blame the kid either the way that Sam was raised. Your father beats the shit out of you breaking your jaw when you're nine, and the only one in the room that stood up for you was your older brother, and then when your father tried to beat you again your older brother pushes you away and tells you to run as your father beats him instead. Plus your mother never seems to be around always traveling for her job, and she can't stop the beatings from happening. Forcing your older brother to be the only one in the world that can stand up for you.

Jo understood why Sam trusted no one but Dean. He only trusted certain people because Dean says it's safe there with them. Jo thought that if Dean didn't say that he would be safe at Ellen and Bobby's then Sam would most likely not trust them. Well, Sam would trust Bobby, Sam always has trusted Bobby for some reason that no one but Dean understood. Jo watched as Sam ran down the driveway and farther into town. Jo raced into the house and found her mother and Bobby on the couch.

"Bobby!" Jo screamed as she shook him to wake him. "Bobby, wake up, please. It's Sam. Bobby, Sam ran away, and it's all my fault." Jo was screaming at Bobby as his eyes flew open at Sam ran away.

"He ran. Why didn't you try and stop him?"

"I can't catch Sam, he was always faster than me."

"I'll get in the car, and I'll find him. Let your mother sleep; I don't know how she slept through your screaming but don't wake her." Jo just nodded her head and ran up the stairs and locked herself in Sam and Dean's room, and she heard Bobby's Mustang pull out of the driveway and tore down the road to find Sam, but Sam was already in town.

Sam was walking at this point, and he was walking around by the gated communities, when a red convertible pulled up next to him. Sam glanced over and saw a Cadillac, and his eyes widened.

"Hey, Kiddo. Why are you walking way out here? Shouldn't you be safe and sound with that family of yours?"

"Yeah. I had to clear my head."

"Well, climb in. You shouldn't be on the street, and you'll be safe at my house."

"Okay?" Sam hesitated slightly before climbing into the Cadillac. Gabriel pulled up to the gate of one of the communities and the guard buzzed him in. "You live in a gated community. I always wanted to see what it was like in here." Gabriel grinned as he watched Sam bounce up and down in the passenger seat. Gabriel pulled into his driveway, and he escorted Sam to his room. "Why are we going in your room?" Sam asked as Gabriel opened the door to his room.

"Well, if you would rather sit in my living room with my siblings, we can do that?" Gabriel stated as he closed his door and turned to walk back downstairs but Sam grabbed his arm.

"No, I was just wondering if you were planning something that I should be aware of before I take a step in your bedroom," Sam stated.

"I wasn't going to do anything, Sam. Not unless you wanted me to," Gabriel said as he reopened his bedroom door. "Here is my bedroom." Sam stepped in and looked around the room. He saw how big Gabriel's room was. Gabriel stepped in, shutting the door behind him, and he walked over to his bed and plopped down on it. "So what are you running from kid?"

"Everything. I just needed to cool down, so I went for a run."

"Well, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. You want to watch a movie? I've got a mad DVD collection and a mad surround sound system set up in my room." Gabriel pointed over to his DVDs on the shelf. Sam walked over to the shelf and started looking though the DVDs. He pulled a few DVDs off the shelf and handed them to Gabriel. Sam then plopped down on the bed next to Gabriel, and he rested his hands on the back of his head and laid down on the pillow. Gabriel popped the DVD he chose in the DVD player and hit play.

Gabriel laid down next to Sam and they laid there watching the movie in silence, until Sam fell asleep and rolled over, wrapping his arm around Gabriel. Gabriel looked down at Sam and saw that he was asleep so he just wrapped his arm around Sam and left him there. Eventually, Gabriel fell asleep also.

Bobby drove around trying to find Sam for hours, and he couldn't find him. Bobby eventually gave up and drove back to the garage. When Bobby pulled into the driveway and climbed out of the car; Ellen was waiting for him on the front porch. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea, Elle. He's just gone, Elle. He'll come back, Elle he always does. Just give him time, and he'll cool down." Bobby looked at Ellen, and Ellen just glared at him. That's when Mary pulled up in her Dodge Avenger. Ellen stepped back a step as Bobby joined her on the porch wrapping an arm around Ellen's waist. Mary stopped the car and stepped out and Dean stepped out on the over side of the car with his crutches.

"Where's Sammy? I want to see him, plus he has my phone." Ellen and Bobby just stood there staring at Mary and Dean. "Ellen? Where's Sammy?"

"Uh, that is an excellent question, Dean. We don't actually know. He got upset and ran off. We weren't able to find him but Sam is a big boy and he wouldn't get himself in trouble. Sam would keep his head down and not draw attention to himself. He'll be fine."

"He did what? Those guys that took Dean are still out there and they could take him at any time. He could be in trouble at this moment." Mary climbed onto the porch and stared Ellen down. She was trying to figure out whether or not if she could just let it go, and she decided that she would let it go. Dean maneuvered onto the porch, and he went into the house. Dean walked right up to Jo and took her phone from her and dialed Sam's number.

Sam didn't pick up until the second to last ring. "Hello," Sam muttered sleepily.

"Sammy, where are you I'm coming to get you?"

"Dean?" Sam sounded more awake. "What? How is that possible?"

"Sam, I'm fine. Mom got me out. Now, where are you, I'm coming to get you."

"I'm fine no one can get to me. I'm at the Novak house. Gabe is with me. I'll be fine here, but if you still want to come over that's fine Cas is here."

"I'll be right over. Just don't leave. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll stay put. Don't worry." Sam hung up the phone and Dean handed her back her phone and hurried out to Bobby's Mustang, slipping the keys out of Bobby's pocket. Dean slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine. The three on the porch whipped around and bounded towards the car as Dean peeled out of the driveway and towards the gated community as fast as he could. He reached the gate, and the guard let him in.

After Sam hung up, he laid back down next to Gabriel, and Sam was lying on his back with one arm around Gabriel. Gabriel wrapped his arms semi-around Sam. "Dean is on his way over here to make sure that I'm alright."

"Okay. How long do you think it'll take him to get here?" Gabriel asked as he rolled into Sam's side, and he rested his head on Sam's shoulder. He then wrapped his arms tighter around Sam's waist.

"A couple of minutes. He wants to check up on me so he will book ass until he gets here, and actually sees that I'm alright." Sam pulled his arm that was under Gabriel off the bed and around Gabriel's waist resting on Gabriel's hip bone, pulling Gabriel closer into his side. The two just laid there until Dean came barging in with Cas at his tail.

"Dean, Sam isn't…When did he get here? I swear he wasn't here earlier."

"He came in with me, Cassie. I picked him up on the side of the road, and I brought him into the house. I didn't even have to sneak him passed you, Cassie. You were too engrossed in the TV program that you were watching to even notice that I brought Sammoose in with me."

"Sammoose?" Dean and Sam muttered at the same time both looking at Gabriel.

"What? I like making up nicknames its fun." Dean maneuvered over to the side of the bed and pulled Sam's face into his hands, and he checked out every inch of Sam's face before letting go.

"Where's my phone, Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam pulled out Dean's phone and handed it to him Dean grabbed it and walked out of the room with Cas shortly behind him, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, that went better than expected. What do you want to do? I really don't feel like going back and facing my mother because she's going to yell at me for disobeying in the time of crises. I could have gotten hurt or worse killed. Uhh!" Sam groaned.

"Well, uh, I wanted to see something, but if you don't want to test it out I'm fine with that."

"What is it?"


	12. Gabriel

**Author's Note:** Write reviews, please, and enjoy the chapter. This was one of my favorites to write. Please, review.

Chapter 12

"Can I kiss you, Sam?" Sam just kind of gave Gabriel a devilish smirk, and he pulled Gabriel's mouth towards his. As their lips meet, Gabriel melted into Sam; Gabriel's hand came up cupping the side of Sam's face slightly entangling some of Sam's hair into his fingers. Sam's hands rested on Gabriel's hips, and he pulled Gabriel onto his lap so Gabriel was straddling Sam's waist. Sam was pulling Gabriel down, so Gabriel was flush against Sam's chest. The two pulled away slightly so they could breath and Gabriel smirked at Sam with a cocky grin on his face. "Well, I definitely wasn't expecting you to do that, Sammoose. But I kind of have to admit, it was an amazing kiss."

"Yeah, I'd say the same, but I think I'm a little bias since that was my first kiss."

"With a boy or ever?"

"Ever. I was always afraid of people and not being able to trust them, but for some reason as soon as I met you I just knew that I could trust you, like I knew that you wouldn't hurt me. You aren't going to hurt me are you, Gabriel?"

"I wasn't planning on it, Kiddo." Gabriel leaned back down and pulled Sam's lower lip into his mouth as he kissed Sam again. Gabriel pulled away slightly, and looked into Sam's hazel eyes. "Would this be considered our first date or our second, because we had that very awkward family dinner that ended badly?"

"First date. Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it matter of how much I can take advantage of you, Sam. Since it is only our first date, then we are only allowed to make out a little. I don't like pushing my dates into something to fast, so I have it planned out. I will only allow myself to go so far on curtain dates, and you don't look like a rule breaker to me, Sammoose."

"I can be," Sam stated as he rolled over so Gabriel was under him. Sam then leaned down and pushed his lips against Gabriel's. Gabriel opened his mouth at the sudden presser against his lips, and Sam slipped his tongue into Gabriel's mouth, giving Gabriel a slight taste before pulling away for him.

"Are you sure that you have never kissed anyone before? Because you are a tease, Sam Winchester. How is it even possible for someone with zero experience to be this good at being a tease?"

"I'm a fast learner." Sam leaned back down but was caught off guard as Gabriel rolled back onto Sam to take back the control of the situation. Gabriel leaned back down and separated Sam's lips, slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth in the process, and Sam moaned as Gabriel circulated his tongue around the inside of Sam's mouth. Sam accidently slipped his hands under the hem of Gabriel's shirt and when his hands hit the bare skin of Gabriel's back, Sam froze, not knowing what to do with the accidental contact. Gabriel just shivered under the touch and Sam started to move his hands away, but Gabriel reached around and pushed Sam's hands back into place under his shirt.

Sam catching the hint slowly moved his hands back farther under Gabriel's shirt, exploring every crevasse of Gabriel's back. Sam only reached halfway before Gabriel rolled over so Sam was on top of Gabriel and Sam's hands were trapped halfway up Gabriel's back. Gabriel then slipped one of his hands under Sam's shirt and the other slightly brushing the edge of Sam's jeans. Gabriel's legs wrapped around Sam, one was around Sam's waist just below his butt and the other was wrapped around one of Sam's legs. Gabriel started trailing kisses down Sam's jaw to his neck, and Sam could feel as Gabriel left a trail of hickeys down his neck.

Gabriel dug his fingers into Sam's back as Sam slightly grinds his hips into Gabriel's crotch, and Gabriel had to pull his lips away slightly from Sam's neck, breathing into Sam's neck as Sam did it again. "Kiddo, my god. You are definitely a tease, and you are breaking all of my rules," Gabriel panted.

Sam leaned down and nipped at Gabriel's ear, and then whispering into it, "I'm sorry. Is that a problem? I can leave if you want me to."

"No, stay. Please." Gabriel went back to leaving a trail of hickeys on Sam's neck and bruises on his back as Gabriel's fingers dug into Sam's back every time that Sam grinned his hips into Gabriel's crotch. Gabriel rolled them back over to lesson Sam mobility, but the mobility that Sam lost in his hips he gained in his hands. Sam slowly slipped one of his hands back down Gabriel's back and slipped under Gabriel's pants, and he gripped one of Gabriel's butt cheeks in his hand making Gabriel squeal slightly at the surprise.

Gabriel's pants were extremely tight at this point as the tent in the front of his jeans was completely set up. Sam could feel the presser of Gabriel's erection next to his own as he slipped Gabriel's shirt off with his free hand; then Sam rolled so he was back on top of Gabriel, and Gabriel slipped Sam's shirt off with one quick pull. Gabriel rolled back over on top of Sam so his lips could explore Sam's chest. Gabriel continued the trail of hickey down from Sam's neck to Sam's nipple, and he nipped his teeth against the skin, trapping it between Gabriel's teeth causing Sam's breathe to catch in his throat. Gabriel released the skin and continued kissing his way downwards toward Sam's crotch.

Gabriel reached Sam's bellybutton and started creating a decent sized hickey there as his hands worked on Sam's belt and jeans, after finally relieving Sam of his pants Gabriel slipped his tongue into Sam's navel briefly before he kissed his way to Sam's erection. Gabriel kissed his way up Sam's shaft before pulling it into his mouth. Sam had a slight intake of breath as Gabriel's lips slid down his erection, and his tongue started massaging Sam's erection. Gabriel could feel as Sam's fingers slipped through his hair pulling on the ends for more, and Gabriel quickened his pace.

Gabriel worked the erection until it finally came in his mouth, and Sam's grip loosened on Gabriel's hair as the boy panted trying to catch his breath. Gabriel pulled himself back up Sam's naked body, and he kissed the boy on the lips. Sam moaned as he tasted his cum on Gabriel's tongue and mouth. Sam pulled away slightly and looked Gabriel in the eyes, and said straight out, "Your turn." Sam slipped his hands around to the front of Gabriel's jean's pulling them off, and the moment Gabriel's erection was free of his pants, Gabriel looked into Sam's eyes.

"How do you…" Gabriel started not knowing how to actually finish the question that he had started. Sam just looked at him and asked.

"How would you normally proceed?" Gabriel reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Like this, but I don't know if you want to go there yet, Sam. I don't want to do anything before you are ready. I've been someone's first before and they never talked to me again, so I just want to make sure that this is what you want, before I proceed."

"I'm sure, Gabe. I'm ready." Gabriel could see it in Sam's eyes that he wanted this. He wasn't going to run like all the others that Gabriel's been with. Gabriel open the lube squirting some on his fingers before reaching around behind Sam and he slipped the first finger into Sam's entrance, pushing slowly trying to give Sam time to pull away if he changed his mind, but the boy never made a sound. Gabriel pulled his finger out slightly before thrusting it back in, and at that Sam made a gasping noise at the sudden motion. Gabriel paused and looked into Sam's eyes to check on him, and Sam just nodded for him to continue.

Gabriel kept his eyes locked with Sam's the entire time timing the change with the readiness in Sam's eyes, slowly sliding the next finger in with ease. Gabriel was three fingers in when he slipped them out and lubed up his hardened erection, and Sam wrapped his long legs around Gabriel's waist pulling Gabriel in. Gabriel pushed his erection into Sam's entrance, and Gabriel pulled Sam up into a sitting position on his lap. Gabriel was all the way inside of Sam as Sam sat on Gabriel's lap.

Sam feed his fingers through Gabriel's hair and pulled him in for a kiss and whispered, "Do it. I'm fine." Gabriel lay Sam back on the bed and started thrusting his hips against Sam with each motion grazing Sam's prostate with the tip of his erection. Sam moaned with each hit, and Gabriel was on the edge of cumming, when Sam ran his finger down between Gabriel's cheeks. Sam's finger stopped at Gabriel's entrance, and Sam's finger circulated around the edge, slightly slipping it in just enough to curl his finger and pull out causing Gabriel to cum with a slight groan as he filled Sam.

Gabriel slipped out of Sam and laid next to him panting. "Damn, kid. You are definitely a natural, because if that was your first time, my god the world is definitely going to be a fun place for you. You know how to push the buttons to get what you want out of someone. I like you, Kiddo."

"That was amazing. Way better than I ever imagined it would be." Sam was staring at the ceiling like no one else was in the room, which scared Gabriel a little bit.

"You are okay right, Kiddo?"

Sam took his eyes off the ceiling and met Gabriel's golden eyes with his hazel ones. "Yeah, I'm great. A little tired, but I'm okay." Sam started to fall asleep, and Gabriel slowly pulled the covers over him and curled into Sam's side falling asleep with him. Dean and Sam stayed the night at the Novak house, not even letting their mother, or Bobby and Ellen know where they were. Dean did text Jo where they were and that Sam was safe. Cas set Dean up in one of the spare bedrooms in the house, and Dean fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and Cas was about to walk out of the room when he heard Dean mutter something, so he took a step back into the room. Cas stood as close to Dean without seeming weird, and Dean muttered Cas just Cas.

Cas stood up and stared at Dean when Dean muttered something else. "Cas…stop teasing me…just do it." Cas wasn't sure if Dean was actually sleeping or if he was messing with him. Cas stooped down right next to Dean's face, and Dean didn't react at all to it. Cas quickly stepped away when a hand enclosed around his wrist, and in looking down he found that the hand belonged to Anna as she pulled him out of the room.

"What are you doing watching him sleep, Cassie? What if he would have woken up while you were standing there all creepily?"

"I don't think Dean was going to wake up he was pretty out of it. Anna is it possible for a man to think he's straight because he hasn't found a man attractive enough for him to question being gay or not?"

"I guess it's possible, Cassie. Other than you and Gabe I have zero experience with gay guys, so not the best person to ask, Cassie." Anna was pulling Cas down the hall to his own room, when they heard the front door open. "Get to your room. You know how mom is when you don't get the right amount of sleep. Go." Anna pushed Cas down the hall and headed to her own room. Cas ran to his room and quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled into his bed and pretended to sleep when his mother came in and checked on him.

Cas eventually drifted off to sleep as he thought of what Dean had said in his sleep. Could Dean really be having sex dreams about him? Or was he just trying to guess that Dean had those types of feelings for him because that was what he wanted? He wanted an amazing guy like Dean to be the one for him, and he didn't really care if Dean was straight or not.


	13. Returning Home

Chapter 13

The next morning Cas started avoiding Dean until Dean approached him. He wanted to know if Dean actually wanted to be around Cas or not. Every time that Cas would sit by himself on the couch or anywhere, Dean would sit down next to him and then crack a funny joke causing Cas to laugh at its incorrectness. Dean and Cas watched some movies in the living room of Cas' house, while Sam and Gabriel were lying in Gabriel's room watching their own movies along with other things.

Mary called Dean the moment that her team caught the men responsible for Dean's abduction, and Dean informed her that he wasn't going anywhere yet, and they'll be home later. Dean hung up on his mother and went back to watching movies with Cas. As the time went on, and it started getting dark, and Dean decided that it was time to head home.

"Well, I think if I don't get Sam and I home soon my mother is going to kill me. I'll see you at school on Monday." Dean stood up from the couch and grabbed his crouches, and then headed upstairs to gather Sam from Gabriel's room. Dean knocked on the door and shouted, "I'm coming in so if you don't have clothes on, pull some on." Dean opened the door and found Sam and Gabriel asleep on Gabriel's bed. Dean maneuvered over to the bed and shook Sam's shoulder to wake him up. "Sammy? It's time to leave. Mom's going to get worried if we don't get home soon." Sam's eyes fluttered open as Dean spoke, and he sat up and looked at Dean.

"Dean, what's going on? What time is it?" Sam muttered still half asleep.

"It's late and we should be going home, so Mom doesn't have to worry any longer. If you are ready to go we should leave."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine just don't take too long."

"Yeah, I won't." Dean walked out of the room and down the stairs, while Sam pulled Gabriel onto his lap and just pulled him close. "When do you have to be back to school?"

"January 24th, but I can come home on weekends to see you if you want me to. Can I see your cell?" Gabriel asked as he pulled Sam's cell out of his jean pocket on the floor.

"Well, since you have it already, I guess." Gabriel typed something into Sam's phone and handed it back to him, also giving Sam his own phone in the process. Sam went into Gabriel's contacts and created his own contact and typed in his number. "There." Handing Gabriel his phone as he said it.

Gabriel took his phone and leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips. "You are amazing Sam Winchester. Don't let anyone tell you different." Gabriel rested his hand on Sam's cheek and just left it there, until Sam entwined his fingers through Gabriel's golden hair and pulled him in for a kiss, and Gabriel slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth causing Sam to moan as Gabriel rolled his tongue around the inside of Sam's mouth. As Gabriel pulled away from the lip lock, he licked Sam's lips, and he pulled completely away.

"You should go before Dean comes back up and drags you downstairs. Can I come see you tomorrow, or sometime, because I want to see you? No, I need to see you sometime, Sam. I have never wanted someone more than I want you." Gabriel pushed Sam's long strands behind his ear and rested his forehead against Sam's. "You are unique and I like you a lot, Sam. How you don't realize how great and amazing you are, is an amazing surprise, Sam? You should have someone in your life that never wants to let you go, well someone other than you brother. Now let's get you home before your brother comes and gets you."

"He won't, Dean just wants me to be happy, so he won't do anything to affect that. Trust me." Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel, and Gabriel pulled him closer and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist. Sam stood up with Gabriel still around his waist, and then he leaned down resting Gabriel onto the bed. "I do have to leave though, Gabriel. My mom is an extreme worry wart, so I've got to leave, but I'll be around. Look me up," Sam said as he cocked a smirk and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Sam walked up to Dean and said, "I'm ready to go."

"Okay, Sammy. Let's go then." Dean started walking towards the door when a small man ran up and jumped on Sam's back and buried his face in the back of Sam's neck and hair. "Sammy, I think you developed a growth on your back," Dean joked as he maneuvered past Sam to say good-bye to Cas and he was out the door. Sam pulled Gabriel around to his front and wrapped his arms around the small man.

"Gabe, I have to have go, but I will see you again. I promise, okay?" Sam whispered into Gabriel's ear, and he gave him a kiss right next to it.

"Yeah, I understand," Gabriel muttered as he pulled Sam's lips into his own right in front of Dean and Cas. Gabriel slipped his tongue in for a second and then pulled away. "I will definitely be seeing you tomorrow, Kiddo." Gabriel slipped off of Sam's hips and onto the floor, and that's when Dean noticed the height difference. Sam was eight inches to a foot taller than Gabriel, making them an odd pair. The tall, skinny, almost sickly looking, Sam, and the short, stocking Gabriel. Sam leaned down and wrapped his arms around the short man's neck pulling him closer as the short man wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, and Sam kissed the top of Gabriel's head.

"I have to go, Gabe. I'll see you tomorrow, promise." Sam stepped away from Gabriel, and he started heading out the door. "Call me, Gabe. I'll be waiting," Sam called as he walked out of the house, and Dean followed climbing into Bobby's Mustang. Sam stopped short, staring at Dean in the Mustang. "Where's the Impala, and how did you get permission from Bobby to use the Mustang?"

"I didn't; I stole it, technically, but Bobby was standing right there when I snaked his keys and drove off in his car," Dean stated as Sam climbed into the car, and Dean pulled out of the driveway and past the gate.

"You stole Bobby's car out from under him?"

"Yeah, but I think he understood because he didn't even move off the porch to stop me. But I should get it back to him which is why I thought we shouldn't stay another night. I know you wanted to stay, I did too, but Mom needs to know that we're alive." Dean pulled onto Ellen and Bobby's street, and into their driveway.

"Yeah, I know. I'll see, Gabriel tomorrow, so it'll be fine. As long as Mom doesn't do her overprotective lockdown procedure thing," Sam commented.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. I like hanging out with Cas, I feel like I don't have to pretend to be anyone or act a certain way like I do at school. I like being around him, and it's just refreshing to have someone that you can be yourself with. Is that how it is with you and Gabriel, Sam? How you felt like you could trust him right away? Because you seemed to just lean into him and never let go, Sammy. It was weird to see you trust someone as quickly as you trust Gabriel, since you trust no one unless I thoroughly thrusted first," Dean commented as he attempted to get out of the car.

"I don't know I just felt like he was worth getting to know and I knew that I would want to get to know him. I didn't lean into Gabriel and stay; he pulled me in and never let go," Sam stated as he climbed out and walked over to the other side of the car and helped Dean out. Dean pulled his crotches out of the car as he leaned into Sam for support. The two climbed the steps and entered the house and Sam was immediately mauled by Jo.

"Damn it, Sam. I was worried sick, you pain in the ass. How could you just run off like that on me? I can only run so fast and you know that you can run faster than me. You are so in trouble with me and both of our mothers. Do you understand that, Sam Winchester?" Sam stepped back and walked up to his and Dean's bedroom at Ellen's house and just crawled under the covers and fell asleep. "What's up with him?" Jo asked.

"Don't ask. He's just tired, and I am too, so let my mother and Ellen know that we are up stairs sleeping. I don't want them to yell at us until the morning, we are both extremely tired so, night," Dean said bluntly as he walked away and upstairs walking into his and Sam's room and flopped into his bed and fell asleep.

Mary and Ellen come into the house carrying Dean's boxes and set them on the floor in the living room. "Are they upstairs, because that is Bobby's car sitting out front? I want to talk to them, now." Jo stepped in front of the stairs to block the stairs from Mary.

"No, the boys are sleeping, and Dean wanted you to know that you may yell at them in the morning. His words not mine. I'm sorry, Aunt Mary." Jo then ran up the stairs and into her room shutting the door behind her and crawling into bed and falling asleep. Mary stomped upstairs and burst into the boys room to find Sam asleep in the bed and Dean sleeping soundly next to him with a hand resting on his little brother's back to make sure that he didn't go anywhere in th middle of the night. Mary just smiled and slipped back out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Mary walked to her own room for when she was staying at Ellen's, and she fell asleep. Ellen stayed up in the living room until Bobby came home. When Bobby walked into the room and saw Ellen sitting on the couch, he walked over and plopped down onto the couch next to her.

"So the boys are safe and sound at home again. I see my car is in the driveway also safe and sound. How badly did Mary yell at them?"

"None, she was going to but both were home and asleep before we got home so she marched upstairs banged open the door and then walked out and to her own room. Didn't say a word to either of them; it surprised me but she didn't, but she is going to yell at them in the morning no doubt. Are you ready for bed because I am?" Ellen stated as she stood up and started walking towards the stairs. Bobby followed her wrapping his arms around her waist before they reached the stairs, and he followed her up the stairs like that.

When they reached their room, Bobby spun Ellen around and kissed her. "I love you, you know that right?" Bobby asked as he pushed the two of them in to their room closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I know that, and I love you too. Why are you saying this? Is something wrong, Bobby?" Ellen questioned as she pulled Bobby away from her and looked into his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, darling. I can't tell you I love you without you thinking that something is wrong. I can't do it just to say it to my lovely wife," Bobby commented as he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Yeah, but you never say it unless something is up or you want something. Oh, okay." Ellen and Bobby slipped into their bed and had a little fun.

The next morning when the boys woke up, they walked downstairs together and found their mother, Ellen and Bobby waiting for them at the kitchen table. They walked in and sat down at the end of the table. They sat quiet for a little while until Jo walked in, and she paused after finding everyone sitting at the table. She looked around and caught Dean's eyes, and she decided to sit down next to him.

"Okay, now that every one of us are here, let's get down to business. What were the three of you thinking in doing what you did? One of you could have gotten hurt. Jo I'm not blaming you for the boys' actions, but you should have done something more to stop Sam."

"Hey, don't blame her there was nothing that she could have done to stop me. so don't blame her, my actions were my own, and it was what I needed, because I ran into Gabriel and we hung out, so I'm feeling a lot better than I have in a long time. So my conversation is done and I'm going to call him so we can hang out. Bye." Sam stood up and walked out of the room without another word said, and Mary's eyes just followed her youngest son out of the room with shock.

"How is it possible that he is so much like his old self after hanging out with this boy Gabriel only twice? Sam is better than he's been in years. How is it possible?" Mary questioned.

"Well, that's a simple question to answer. Once Sam found that no one was hurt from the laughter that he found that he could create again then he slowly let all of his other traits fall back in place just like he used to be. Sam had been hiding them for so long that it was easy for them to come out, because the longer Sam holds them in the harder it is for him to hide himself. Trust me I've seen it happen where he slips for a few hours when it's just the two of us. Then once someone else is in the picture the wall comes back up and he's hidden from view again."

"Dean, what has gotten into you? What is going on with my boys?"

"I've realized that I've been hiding who I was too, like Sammy was. I was trying to be someone different for certain people, according to what I thought that they wanted out of me. The only time that I was really me, was around Sammy. I'm just sick of trying to please people that way, and I'm just going to be me while doing the things that I did before, only better. I'm going with Sam, just letting you know." Dean stood up and maneuvered after Sam, and the two of them changed and climbed into the Impala, and they headed to the Novak house.


	14. Swimming

Chapter 14

Mary sat dumbstruck by what had just happened, and looked over to Ellen and Bobby who were sitting conversing with each other. To Mary, Bobby didn't look at all surprised by the boys little outburst and Ellen was trying to figure out how to deal with this now that the boys lived with them, and Jo was sitting looking at the three of the adults in the room and them snuck out of the room and up to her bedroom where she changed and snuck out of the house.

Jo called one her friends, Bella, and asked if she could come over and hang out, and Bella told her that Becky was coming over to go shopping later so the three of them could hang out. So Jo left her parent's house and walked over to Bella's house. Bella was emancipated from her parents so she had her own house, and she threw parties for no apparent reason roughly every other week. She was throwing one that coming Friday and the three friend would be needing new outfits for the party. So the three ladies shopped until they found all that they needed for the party that Friday.

Dean drove the two of them to the Novak house and the three siblings weren't at all shock when Dean pulled into the driveway with the Impala this time and they stepped out and just walked into the house. Cas and Gabriel were sitting on the couch waiting for them and Anna walked down the stairs as the boys walked into the house.

"Morning, it's so good to see you two again," Gabriel stated as he waved Sam over to his chair to sit in, and Sam walked over and Gabriel practically pulled Sam into the chair and maneuvered around so he was sitting on Sam's lap. Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller man as the smaller man snuggled into Sam's side. Dean maneuvered over to sit on the couch next to Cas setting his crotches on the floor in front of them.

"So how was your night? Was your mother angry when you saw her?" Cas asked, and Dean just looked at Cas.

"Yeah, but honestly I don't think she was as angry as I was this morning. She thought that she would sit us down this morning and talk to us but that didn't work out for her too much since Sam just told her off and then I followed suit a few minutes later. Sam was coming over here anyway, so I thought I would just drive him over and stay here for a while, while she cools down and sees both of our points," Dean explained as he leaned back and rested his arm behind Cas' back on the back of the couch.

"Well, even though, I don't like the circumstances of why you are here; I am glad that you are here and not just driving around angry. What would you like to do today?" Cas asked.

"Well, I think Sam and Gabriel would like to have some form of alone time so let's ask what they are doing before we figure out what we are going to do. Okay, Cas?" Dean stated as he looked over to the odd pair curled into each other in the chair.

Gabriel pulled away from Sam slightly enough to look at Dean as Sam kissed his way down Gabriel's neck. "Well, uh, I think Sammy and I are, uh, just going to head up to, uh, my room, and, uh, watch some, uh, movies. If that is okay with, uh, you," Gabriel giggled as Sam's lips found Gabriel's ear and was nibbling on it.

"Okay, just don't brake anything," Dean stated as he glared at the pair as Sam stood up with Gabriel in his arms and practically ran up the stairs with Gabriel giggling the whole way up. Dean heard a slight scream after the door was slammed, but he definitely wasn't going to go up there and investigate what it was. "Well, that leaves the three of us?" Dean said as he glanced at Cas and then to Anna and back to Cas.

"Well, I've already got plans with my friends, so that leaves you two," Anna said as she stood up and walked over to Cas. "I'm leaving, so I'll see you later. Be careful, please, Cassie." Anna kissed the top of her twin's head and walked out the door grabbing her keys on her way out.

"I will," Cas muttered to her, but she couldn't hear him for she was already out the door. "What do you do for fun, Dean?" Cas asked Dean as his eyes went from the door to rest on Dean, and Dean was already rearranging himself on the couch.

"Uh, that depends on who I am hanging out with. If I'm with the boys we'll probably go to the batting cages or the YMCA for some fun, and if I'm with Jo we usually go on a date or something to keep up appearances, so we do a movie and dinner or something along those lines, but I don't know what you like to do in your free time Cas so I don't know what both of us would be comfortable doing together. So tell me Cas, what do you like to do?" Dean stated as he leaned forwards and rested his elbows on his knees and was leaning a lot closer to Cas than he probably should have, which was making Cas a little uncomfortable, considering Dean was straight. Cas kept running those words through his mind as the day progressed.

Cas informed Dean that he likes to go for runs, watch movies, play games, go to the YMCA, and sometimes go to parties depending on the night and what he's doing. Dean and Cas decided that they would go to the YMCA just because they would have a variety of activities the do while they are there. Cas packed a bag of clothes that he would be needing, and they climbed into the Impala and drove to Ellen's house. Dean told Cas to stay in the car while he went into the house and gather some things he would be needing. When he was done he hurried out of the house before anyone could see him.

Dean drove the Impala to the Y and parked her in the parking lot. Cas grabbed his and Dean's bags while Dean climbed out of the car, and the two of them walked into the Y, flashing their membership cards at the desk. The two walked towards the swimming pool to change into their suits. "I love the pool and since I can't do much else this'll be fun."

"Dean, we didn't have to come here if you didn't want to. I figured that you wouldn't want to come here to begin with since you wouldn't be able to do much. We can leave if you want to."

Dean rested his hand on Cas' shoulder and said, "Cas, I want to go swimming and play in the little itty bitty water park thing they have here, and I can do other things just not as efficiently as I used to. Calm down, Cas. It's fine." Dean maneuvered into the locker room and started changing while Cas followed him into the locker room and found that Dean was already half naked. Dean's chest was so smooth and muscular, and Cas just wanted to reach out and run his fingers over Dean's chest. Cas snapped out of his trance as he started undressing Dean in his mind, though he really didn't need to since Dean was doing it right in front of him, but Cas was fantasizing about him and Dean together.

Cas quickly rushed into bathroom area of the locker room and stripped down, and he quickly pulled his suit on and shoved his clothes into his bag. Cas came out and found Dean staring at him, and Cas glanced down to look at himself and found nothing on him except his suit. "What? Do I have something on me?" Cas questioned.

Dean pulled himself out of his small fantasy that he was creating in his mind of him and Cas, and Dean quickly told himself that he was straight. Dean glanced at the floor and said, "Uh, no. I just didn't expect you to be so muscular; you know with all the layers you wear I figured you were this sickly looking skinny man that was trying to hide the fact that you were so skinny. I apologize for thinking that though, I'm sorry," Dean said as he was about to embarrassingly hurry out of the room, when Cas grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards while not knocking him over.

"No, Dean it's okay. I understand, because that's the point of all the layers, Dean. I don't like people knowing that I'm muscular, because people, mostly women, try and hit on me and I don't like people trying to get in my pants especially since I don't sail that ship," Cas explained.

"Well, that is an excellent point. I would completely understand that." Dean started moving away and Cas followed him out of the locker room with both of their towels thrown over his shoulder. They walked to the pool and Dean pulled a plastic bag over his cast and zip tied it closed. Dean set his crotches against the wall next to where they were keeping their towels.

"Dean, how are you going to get around if you don't have your crotches?" Cas asked as he tried to figure out the answer in his head, but Dean responded first.

"How much can you carry, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, roughly 160. Why?" Cas responded.

"Well, that's roughly what I weigh," Dean replied and that's when Cas figured it out.

"Dean, I don't think that would be a good idea. I may be able to carry you but I don't know if I could do that for a long time. I'm not good at that. I don't have much strength because of my epilepsy. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you are."

"Cas, you don't have to carry me just have to let me lean on you. I just need a little help to get around." Dean stood up and leaned against Cas for support. Cas walked him up the stairs to the top of the slide. The two of them reached the top of the stairs, and were told that they could slide down. Dean sat down and Cas slid in after him as the two of them slid down the slide. They reached the bottom, and Cas helped Dean up and they went to the pool. Dean started doing laps around the pool, and Cas was doing laps in the next lane. Dean completed ten laps in the pool and climbed out of the pool, and Cas finished the lap that he was on and did the same. "Cas, how many laps did you do?"

"Only 15. Why?" Cas asked.

"Damn. I'm losing my edge with this stupid cast on. I only did ten laps. Okay, now that I feel humiliated because you lapped me. We should do something else." Dean tried to stand and almost fell, and Cas caught him and helped him to their stuff. Cas set Dean down on the bench, and he started drying himself off. Cas did the same and hoped that Dean didn't notice that he had a boner growing under his swim trunks. Dean wrapped his towel around his shoulders and grabbed his crotches, and he headed towards the locker room and Cas followed him.

Dean cut the zip tie off of his leg and pulled the plastic bag off of his leg. "I'm going to take a shower, how about you?" Dean asked as he wrapped his towel around his waist and slipped his swim trunks off.

"Ah, no. I think I will just go in the bathroom and change. You can take a shower and do what you need to, so uh…" Cas tried and just walked away, and he slipped into one of the stalls and started to change. Dean shrugged and headed towards the showers. He slipped the towel off and showered. When he was finished, he wrapped the towel back around his waist and left the showers, dried, and pulled his clothes on as Cas walked back into the locker room. Dean had a pair of sweatpants on and a black muscle t-shirt. Cas could see the lines and crevasses of Dean's abdomen, and was having a hard time looking away.

Dean pulled on his boot and stood up and ran his towel over his hair and then styled his hair into his spiked Mohawk. Cas ran his fingers through his hair creating the perfect messy sex hair. Cas pushed his towel into his bag and Dean did the same. Dean swung his bag over his shoulder and they started moving towards the locker room door, and they headed towards the ice skating rink. Dean got a pair of skates for Cas, and Cas pulled them on.

"You not going to try and find out if you can go on the ice."

"No, I'll just watch you. I was never very good at ice skating anyway. Go have fun, I'll just watch," Dean stated as he sat down on one of the benches around the rink. Cas slid out on the ice and started skating around the rink. Dean watched as Cas skated around, and Cas started showing off. He did twists and turns and spins and spirals. Dean was staring at Cas with awe; Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Cas. Cas just looked so graceful on the ice like he was a professional ice skater.

Cas was on the ice for an hour when he finally got off and went over by Dean, and Cas sat down and started unlacing the skates. "What was that? Are you like an ice skater or something, because what you did out there was amazing? How did you do that, Cas?" Dean was staring at Cas like he was about to freak out.

"Yeah, I was when I was younger. After I was diagnosed with epilepsy, I wasn't able to compete anymore. If I had an attack while I was on the ice, I could die if I hit the ice wrong if that happened. My mom didn't want to risk me getting hurt, so she pulled me from the competitions. She said it was doctor's orders, but I asked my doctor about it later and he said that he said it was a good idea for me not to ice skate for a few years until I got my epilepsy under control, but then I could start skating again. My mother just didn't want me to skate anymore."

"Why didn't you start skating again? You are really good there is no doubt about that. You should start skating again, Cas, because you are amazing," Dean stated as he rested his hand on Cas' shoulder and unknowingly used his thumb to brush some of Cas' hair out of Cas' face. Dean pulled his hand away from Cas' face and stood with the help of his crutches; Cas followed Dean out of the rink after he slipped his shoes on.

Dean headed towards the front door. "We leaving?" Cas asked as they walked out of the YMCA and towards Dean's Impala. Cas climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala as Dean climbed into the driver's seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the Novak house. When Dean pulled into the driveway, Cas jumped out of the car and into the house with Dean on his tail. Cas plopped down on the couch and Dean plopped down next to him. Cas popped a movie in, and they watched the movie.


	15. Bored

Chapter 15

Dean wondered what Sam and Gabriel were doing, but Sam made sure that no one heard a thing that was going on in Gabriel's bedroom. Sam and Gabriel started out by watching a movie, but Gabriel started to get extremely bored really quick, and he started moving his hands up and down Sam's leg getting slightly closer to Sam's crotch with each slid of his hand. Sam was trying to not pay attention to the hand that was stroking his leg, but it was getting more and more difficult the closer Gabriel got to Sam's crotch.

Gabriel's hand finally stopped and his hand unzipped Sam's pants and slipped it into his pants. Gabriel smiled at finding out that Sam decided to not wear boxers, and his hand slipped around Sam's slight erection. Sam tried to squirm out of Gabriel's grasp, but Gabriel swung his leg over Sam's lap and was straddling Sam. "You aren't going anywhere, Kiddo." Gabriel leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips as his hand kept a firm grip on Sam's growing erection. Sam wrapped his fingers into Gabriel's hair pulling him closer to him trapping Gabriel's hand around Sam's erection.

Gabriel slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth, and he slipped a little farther away from Sam so he could give Sam a better hand job. Gabriel's lips were locked against Sam's, and Gabriel slipped Sam's shirt off with one hand and broke the kiss long enough to get Sam's shirt off. Gabriel pushed his lips back into Sam's as Sam's hands slipped under Gabriel's shirt. Sam's hands wondered up Gabriel's back as he pulled Gabriel's shirt off, and Sam pulled the shirt off but it ended up slipped down around Gabriel's wrist that was clenched around Sam's erection.

Gabriel removed his hand from Sam's erection long enough to throw the shirt to the floor, and his hand was back around the erection growing in Sam's pants. Gabriel pulled Sam back on top of him and then rolled over so he was on top of Sam. Sam's hands were resting on Gabriel's back, one resting on the small of Gabriel's back with the tips of his fingers pushed under the waistband of Gabriel's jeans, and the other was resting just between Gabriel's shoulder blades. Gabriel had his one hand around Sam's erection and the other was trying to slip Sam's jeans off his long legs, but he was having difficulties achieving this goal with only one hand.

Sam removed his hands from Gabriel's back and slipped his pants down off his hips, and Sam slipped his pants off by bending his leg and wrapping it around Gabriel's leg and sliding his other leg out of his pants. Sam slipped his hands between himself and Gabriel unbuckling Gabriel's jeans and pulled them off, too. Sam rolled on top of Gabriel and his lips met with Gabriel's, and when he pulled away slightly he whispered, "Are you trying to seduce me, Gabriel Novak, because it seems like you are? I'm a minor, Gabriel Novak, that's against the law." Sam gave a devilish grin as his eyes flickered between Gabriel's golden eyes and Gabriel's lips.

"You trying to get me in trouble for you seducing me last night, Sam Winchester?"

"No, but I'm warning you. I am a minor, Gabe, so if you really want to do this, you have to know that right off the bat. I don't want you to get in trouble, for being with me. I'm 15, Gabriel, and you are 18. You could get in a lot of trouble, go to jail, if we are caught together like this. I don't want anything to happen to you, because I need you in my life, Gabriel. My life is better with you in it, Gabriel Novak, and if you leave my life, I don't know what would happen."

Gabriel rolled back over so he was back on top of Sam. "Kiddo, life is full of risks. If you take them, there could be consequences or there could be rewards, and if you don't take them, you will never know which one you gave up. I want to know if you are going to be the best decision of my life or my worst decision, and I hope that you will be the best decision I make, Sammy." Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips, and he pressed their bodies together, having their erection rub against each other.

Sam pulled away to breath and he panted, "Gabe, how are we doing this? I need you to, please, Gabe." Sam was running his hand down Gabriel's back, and he gripped Gabriel's butt sliding Gabriel into his hips and their erection together, causing Gabriel to moan and brace himself against Sam.

"Sam, my god." Gabriel arched his back away from Sam, pushing their erections farther against each other. "Sam, that is, wow." Gabriel started thrusting his hips against Sam's, and Sam slipped his hand between them and gripped both of their erections in his hands.

"Gabriel, please. I need you to just do it already. Please, baby." Gabriel slipped down to Sam's crotch kissing around Sam's erection, until he finally pulled it into his mouth when Sam was about to speak, so instead a loud gasp escaped Sam's lips. Sam curled his fingers into Gabriel's sheets, and he moved his legs so his legs were bent around Gabriel forcing his hips upward. Sam's back was arched as Gabriel continued the massage around Sam's erection, and Sam was panting as Gabriel pushed him closer and closer to cumming.

Gabriel gave one final blow by slightly grazing the base of Sam's erection with his teeth, and Sam came flowing into Gabriel's mouth. Sam couldn't breathe until Gabriel pulled off of Sam with a slight pop like a lollipop. Gabriel laid back on top of Sam and ran his hands down Sam's long arms to intertwine his fingers with Sam's. Gabriel rested his lips right next to Sam's ear as the two just laid there panting into each other's ears.

"Gabe, babe. Your turn, it's alright. Do it," Sam panted.

"Let me catch my breath, Kiddo. Okay?" Gabriel confirmed as he slipped one of his hands out of Sam's and slipped it underneath Sam, and he moved it slowly down Sam's back until his fingers slipped between Sam's butt cheeks until he found Sam's entrance. Gabriel grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his fingers and pushed a couple into Sam's entrance, causing Sam to gasp in surprise of having so many fingers in his entrance right off the bat.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Gabriel asked as he watch Sam's fingers curl back into the sheets. Sam just nodded his head, and Gabriel continued pushing his fingers into Sam. Gabriel pulled his fingers out and pushed a little presser against Sam's prostate causing the younger boy to arch his back as Gabriel pushed his fingers back inside. Gabriel kept a rhythmic motion going as he slipped another finger in Sam's entrance. The younger boy was arching his body as Gabriel pulled all of his fingers out of Sam. "Sam? I don't have to keep going if you aren't okay. Please tell me that you are alright and don't say it just because I wanted you to. Are you alright?"

"Gabe, baby. I need it, please," Sam begged Gabriel looked Sam in the eyes and saw the desperation in his eyes, so Gabriel spread some lube onto his erection and slipped it into Sam. Sam groaned as soon as Gabriel's erection was fully inside of him. Gabriel smirked as the sound escaped Sam's lips, and Sam noticed the smile that spread across Gabriel's lips at the sound, so Sam groaned and moaned as Gabriel thrusted into him. Gabriel enjoyed the new development with Sam, and Gabriel started thrusting harder and faster, causing the noises to escalate with each thrust. Gabriel let out a slight scream as he came inside of Sam, and Sam moaned as cum sprang from Gabriel's erection. When Gabriel was done, he slipped out of Sam and curled up next to Sam as he pulled the sheets over them. They finished the movie that they had been watching, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Dean wondered what was going on upstairs after he had started to hear an excessive amount of moaning and groaning coming from upstairs, but didn't want to go investigate because he didn't want to know what he was going to find, but Dean finally had to go upstairs to get Sam so they could leave and go home. Dean migrated upstairs and knocked on Gabriel's bedroom door, and when there was no answer, Dean cautiously opened the door and stepped into the room to find Sam and Gabriel asleep curled up under the covers.

Dean was about to pull the sheets back when he noticed the abundance of clothes scattered about the room and half of it was parts of the outfit that Sam had worn that day. Dean shook Sam awake until his eyes fluttered open and looked at Dean. "Dean, what's the matter?"

"It's time to head home, Sammy. It's getting late, so you need to get dressed and get downstairs so we can head out," Dean stated as he started grabbing Sam's clothes and just throwing them on the bed, but he just ended up throwing all of the clothes onto the bed. "Get up, Sammy," Dean yelled as he walked out of the room. Dean maneuvered down the stairs and back into the living room where he plopped back down on the couch next to Cas.

"They okay up there?"

"Yeah, they are fine. I think they are going a little too fast, but he makes Sam happy so I'm fine with it as long as Gabriel doesn't hurt him, which I honestly don't see that happening, at least anytime soon," Dean stated as he rested his arm on the back of the couch.

"What do you mean by moving too fast?" Cas questioned with a slight tilt of his head, which Dean thought was extremely adorable.

"Cas, think about it. I found them curled under the covers, but all of their clothes were scattered across the floor. Can you put two and two together?"

"Yes, thank you for that, Dean," Cas stated as he turned away from Dean, but Dean took Cas' face in his hand and turned it so he had to look at him.

"Cas, I think you need to get out more." Dean let go of Cas' face and continued, "There's this party this coming Friday, that one of Jo's girlfriends is throwing because she throws one like every other week because she's emancipated from her parents so she has her own place. Anyway, she's forcing me to go, and do you want to come? You don't have to of course but I thought that I would just ask." Dean looked down like he was embarrassed for some reason, and Cas couldn't figure out why he would be embarrassed or what about.

"Dean, I would love to go, but I don't really know how to party or what to wear even. I'm not good with regular teenage things, since I have always gone to a private school and kept to myself. Anna never let me go out in public with her, so I only got to hang out with Gabriel and my mother and since Gabriel is going to Stanford, I've just have my mother. I don't know how to socialize is what I'm trying to say I guess," Cas stumbled over the words unaware of how to respond to the question at hand.

"I'll bring Jo over tomorrow and she can go through your closet and go through some pointers. Though, FYI, Jo loves to give people make overs so just a for-warning that if she doesn't like what is in your closet she will take you shopping for a better wardrobe," Dean explained as he turned to face Cas better, but his arm was still resting on the back of the couch where it was sort of around Cas.

Cas noticed the proximity that Dean and him were sitting in, and he scooted slightly closer that it wouldn't be noticeable. Dean's hand was practically resting on Cas' shoulder when Sam and Gabriel came downstairs and stopped in the living room. Dean pulled away and got up as quickly as possible with the help of his crutches. "Ready?" Dean asked Sam as he quickly pulled his gaze away from Cas and onto his brother.

"Yeah, let's go," Sam said as he leaned down and kissed Gabriel and walked out towards the Impala. Sam climbed into the passenger seat, and Dean climbed into the driver's seat and peeled out of the driveway and out the gate, towards Ellen and Bobby's house. Dean pulled up in front of the house a couple of minutes later, and he grabbed the bag out of the back seat and he hurried into the house. Sam followed a little more slowly. Once Sam was in the house, he was stopped by his mother and pulled into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Sam, I need to talk to you. Is that alright?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, I guess. What is this about?"

"A couple of things, actually."

"Okay. Shoot." Sam stated.

"First, I want to address the discussion this morning that we attempted to have." Mary looked at Sam trying to figure out if he was going to yell at him again.

"Mom, can I say something before we continue?" Sam asked.

"Sure, what is it, Sweetheart?"

"If you are going to use your work shit on me to figure out if I'm going to yell at you then I'm leaving right now, because I'm not a suspect in your murder investigation; I'm your son, and I would like you to treat me as such, please. That is why I yelled this morning. I could see the look you have in your eyes and it just pisses me off that you don't trust us to tell the truth. I love you, Mom but that has got to stop if you don't want me to keep yelling at you every time that we try to have a discussion. Is that clear?" Sam stated.

"Yes, thank you for being honest with me, Sammy. I just sometime don't know what I'm doing with two boys that I really don't know anymore. I'm never around and I can't even tell anyone what is going on in your guys' lives without having to ask my sister before I come and see you, which is actually the second thing that I wanted to talk to you about, but we will get to that in a second okay?"

"Yeah, first you wanted to talk to me about this morning, shoot."

"Okay, so you realize how wrong it was of you to run off like that when someone was after me and in relation my family meaning you and your brother. I just don't want you to get hurt, Sam. You understand that right?"

"Yeah, I just needed to clear my head, because for some reason I've just been having issues lately about me trusting people. The only person that I really trust is Dean, and for some reason I just think that everyone else is just hanging around me to use me for some reason. It used to just be that way when I was around John, but it's getting worse, Mom, and I don't like it. I mean it's a little better now that I have Gabriel but now I can only trust two people and I guess that's better than one person but I'm afraid of myself, Mom, and I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'll make an appointment for you to see the doctor, and maybe they can tell you what is up, okay baby?" Mary soothed Sam as she said it.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Mom," Sam said as he leaned in and gave Mary a hug. Sam pulled away and said, "Okay, point two."

"Okay, I'm going to talk to my boss and see if I can just be assigned to the Kansas City field office. No more traveling, so I will be staying at home most nights. I need to be more involved in my boys' lives, and I can't do that if I'm not here very often. Is that okay with you, Sam?"

"Are you kidding? That would be awesome, if you are home more." Sam pulled Mary in for another hug and Mary took that as a good sign. "Okay, anything else?"

"Yeah, just one thing. What is up with your brother? He's been acting weird lately, so I don't know what to say or do."

"I think he's just confused, and he'll be alright in a few days when he gets it all sorted out for himself. Just leave him alone and he'll figure it out. At least he usually does, and if he doesn't I'll figure it out for him, because if he messes this up it messes up my new relationship that I want to keep. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. That's all I needed from you." Sam went to stand when Mary wrapped her hand around Sam's wrist. "Wait, what new relationship? Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend, Sam?"

"Yeah, his name is Gabriel Novak. He's Castiel's older brother. The only thing is he's 18 and in college at Stanford, but I really like him, Mom."

"It's okay with me, Baby as long as you are happy I'm fine with it, as long as I get to meet him before he goes back to school. Okay?"

"Yeah, I can arrange that. Thanks, Mom." Sam hugged her and ran up the stairs to his and Dean's room.


	16. Chick Flick Moments

**Author's Note: **Alright, so I have two things that I want to say. One) I want to thank all the people that have read this Fanfic, I have reached a thousand views on this fics, and I'm excited. Two) I would really appreciate if you guys would write some reviews for me, I just want to know what you think about this fics. I want to know if you like it or if you don't, what you think I can approve on or if you think I'm doing great, an suggestions that you have or things you think would make the story better I will take some requests for the story though I do have a few of the next chapters already typed up, but I can adjust. Just write some reviews, please. It would make me feel better, and possible make me post more. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 16

Sam walked in and found Dean sprawled on his bed. "D, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Cas. I'm confused, Sammy. I don't know what I'm feeling, and I'm just not sure what to do about it, Sam. I have never thought of men in the way that I think about Cas. He confuses me; I've only ever like girls, but Cas he's just special; I don't know what it is about him, but he just makes me feel different, like I can be myself. I'm unsure of myself now, Sam." Dean looked up at his little brother, and Sam could see the confusion written all over his face.

"Dean, sometimes you just need to be confused until your life can play out the way that is supposed to. Life can play tricks on you, and you have to figure out the tricks from the truth. Figure out the truth, Dean, and then make your decision." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam.

"Sam, can you just stop talking in riddles, and just tell me what you mean, please," Dean pleaded.

"Dean, let this play out. See if it's just a thing because he's new, and you want to figure him out. If you figure him out and you don't feel this way anymore, then its fine, if you figure him out, and you still feel this way, then start to question yourself," Sam explained.

"Sam, what would I do without you? Thanks for being there for me," Dean said, and he lay back down on his bed. Sam walked over and plopped down on the bed next to Dean.

"No problem, because who else would be there for you," Sam joked with Dean.

"Haha. Shut up, Sammy. That's not funny," Dean laughed as he punched Sam in the shoulder.

"Well, you're laughing, so obviously you think it's funny," Sam laughed. Sam rolled off the bed and laid down on his own bed. Sam then fell asleep and so did Dean.

The two woke up in the morning and got ready for school. When they got downstairs, Ellen had breakfast ready, so the boys sat down and ate breakfast. When they were finished Ellen and Bobby headed out to get to school. Jo, Sam, and Dean sat on the couch and talked for a little while, and they left for school so they could get to school on time. Dean pulled into the parking lot and drove around back and into the mechanics shop and parked inside the garage.

They headed to their own homerooms and sat in their normal seats. Dean invited Cas over to sit by his group of friends. "Cas, this is Garth, and Ash. Guys this is Castiel." They all said hi, and gave Dean a look to figure out what he is thinking. Ash noticed the broken leg and wondered if this time Dean's father would be sent to prison for child abuse. They were all talking and laughing when Ms. Harvelle walked in the room and everyone shut up.

"Announcements…" and Ms. Harvelle went through the announcements for the day, and then she dismissed the class to finish their homework, but she invited Dean up to the front of the class. Dean maneuvered around all of his classmates, and he arrived up front. "Dean, your mother wanted me to tell you that your father was released from jail this morning so you and your brother are to not leave school property until school ends, and when it does Bobby and I will take him and Jo home. Okay?"

"How did he get out? He can't. Son of a bitch." Dean yelled as he pounded his fist against Ms. Harvelle's desk, and everyone in the room looked up at the noise at the front of the room. Jo whispered shit under her breath, and she stood walked up to the front of the room and wrapped her arms around Dean's waist.

"Dean, I think you should calm down and not do this here," Jo whispered in Dean's ear. She stepped away and gave her mother a look that said why do you do that, why didn't you just wait to tell him. Jo pulled Dean out into the hallway and pulled his face into her hands. "Dean, look at me." Jo forced Dean to look her in the eyes. "Calm down and please just breathe for me." Cas walked out into the hallway to check on Dean and Jo.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Jo looked from Dean to Cas and back to Dean very quickly.

"Yes. Keep his eyes focused on you, I need to go and get Sam. He's the only one that can calm him down when he's like this. Can you do that for me?" Jo asked as she took a quick glance at Cas, and Cas was looking at Dean.

"Yeah, I can do that." Jo took Cas' hands and replaced her own with his hands, and then she positioned Cas directly in front of Dean while he was half leaning on his crutches and half leaning against the wall. Cas heard Jo run off, but he didn't look at her; he was staring into Dean's emerald green eyes. Cas was trying to calm his own heartbeat along with Dean's, and Cas didn't even notice the circular motion that he had started with his thumbs against Dean's cheeks. The motion that Cas' mother had always done when she was trying to help him with his seizures.

Dean noticed the motion on his cheek, and he looked deep into Cas' sapphire blue eyes. Dean told him he wouldn't do anything with Cas until he figured out exactly how he felt about him, but this definitely wasn't helping the situation. Dean leaned forward and rested his forehead against Cas' keeping the eye contact in place.

"Cas, can I tell you something?" Dean took his hands off his crutches and placed them on either side of Cas' face.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Asking you a serious question. Can I do that?"

"Sure, as long as you know that, that is what you want to do."

"How do you do this to people? Do you do it on purpose or is it a thing that you don't even realize that you are doing until you already have the person drawn in and you accidentally break them. I see you do it with everyone around you and I just want to know if you know that you do it."

"Do what, Dean?"

"Mesmerize people the way that you do. Where ever you walk people follow you; their eyes follow you until you leave the room, and if you notice close enough people move towards you slightly in the room until you are gone and then they move back like nothing happened. I've seen it, I've done it. I did it the first day that you were here. Is it possible that you don't even realize the draw to a room that you bring, everyone wants to look at you, Cas. Is it possible that you're an angel and you don't even realize it, because look at my life before you and look at my life after you, Castiel."

"Dean, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes and no. Cas, are you an angel, because that makes more sense?"

"Not that I know of, Dean. What do you mean I changed your life?"

"Well, I was a wreck before. I was always getting in trouble, I was always hiding my true self away from everyone because I thought that if they looked at the real me they would be hurt by either me or my father, because that's what we did. The only person that I trusted myself with was Sammy, because he had already been hurt by my father and he knew the risks that came with knowing me. I am the cause of most of my family's pain, Cas. Now, I just threw it all away when I met you, Cas. You pulled the true me out of the box in the first 20 minutes that you met me. You got me to really laugh again, not my fake laugh that I give people to hide the fact that I don't really laugh anymore. You got Sam to laugh after knowing him for an hour, which no person on earth has been able to do in years, except me and he hides it when it happens but I see it. You figured out how to peel the layers off the onion that was unpeelable to everyone around. You are a special type of being, Castiel Novak. How do you do it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Dean. I'm not special either. Are you sure that you are feeling alright, Dean?" Cas was confused at what just happened but he was curtain of one thing: Dean wasn't himself right now.

"I'm fine, Cas, and you are special. You should know that you're special, Cas, remember that Cas," Dean stated, and Cas was just staring into Dean's eyes.

"Dean, are you drunk or something, because this doesn't sound like something you would say." Dean was sliding down the wall and ended up sitting on the floor. Cas sat down on the floor in front of Dean, and they were just sitting on the floor staring at each other.

"Yeah, you are right; I just wanted to let you know that you should remember that you are special, Cas. I don't know why I want you to know this, but it's important that you remember that, okay?" Dean said as he buried his face in his hands.

Jo brought Sam to the hallway to find Dean and Cas sitting on the floor in the hallway. Sam gave Jo a look, and Jo gave Sam a questioning look. "I thought you said that he needed to calm down. He looks like he's pretty calm right now. Do you still want me to talk to him?"

"Yeah, let's just see what is rolling through his head before we have you go back to class." Jo and Sam walked up to Dean and Cas and they crouched down next to them.

"D, are you alright? Jo said that you were angry, so you okay?" Sam said as he rested his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I have got myself under control now. They let John out of jail this morning, and Mom informed Ellen that we aren't supposed to leave campus. Ellen is going to take you home, and I am to head straight home, but I invited Cas to that party on Friday that you were talking about Jo, and we were going to head over to his house after school and go through his closet. Since you are in a relationship with Gabriel now; the three of us will just head over to the Novak house after school if you guys want to," Dean stated, and he looked at Jo and Sam.

"Yeah, I would love to head over there, D. Just don't let Ellen know until the end of the day since the four of us still have to deal with her in class today."

"Yeah, I'm in. I always love defying my mother." Jo, Sam and Cas stood up and helped Dean to his feet as the bell rang to end homeroom period. Dean pulled Cas to his locker and handed him a bag of gym close.

"So you don't have to use the school's disgusting gym clothes."

"Dean, you didn't have to. Are you even doing gym class now?"

"No, take the clothes, and I am kind of doing gym class. I've talked to Mr. Ackles about it, and we've worked out an arrangement. I'll be fine, so let's just head to class." Dean pulled Cas down the hallway, and Cas started following him. They reached the locker room and Cas went straight to the bathroom stalls and changed into the clothes that Dean had given him. When Cas came back out he was in the clothes, and they walked out of the locker room and into the gym.


	17. Prison Break

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter for you. I would really appreciate if you would write some reviews on what you think about this fic. Even if you don't, but I hope you do. Enjoy the next chapter, it's said Dean broke his leg, now he can't play basketball.

Chapter 17

Cas stepped out into the gym with Dean at his heels, and Coach Ackles was the first person to walk up to them. "Dean, so you are out for the season?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Coach, but I was in an accident Friday night and the car that hit me and broke my leg, plus it didn't help that I walked on it afterwards because I didn't realize that it was broken. Doctors say that I'll be out for the rest of basketball season and possible the beginning of baseball season. I'm out for the rest of the year Coach, and for that I am sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, kid. I'm a little disappointed that my star basketball players is out and now I find out that my star baseball player is too. I'm a little upset, but next year, kid. Promise me next year, because you're a good player, and you shouldn't be taken out your sophomore year of high school because of a car accident. Think about it alright."

"Yeah, sure thing, Coach. So what will I be doing for gym class this semester?"

"Well, I can have you weight lifting every other day, but that's the best that I can do, Dean. I'm sorry about this."

"Yeah, it's okay, this isn't your fault it's mine, so I have to take the blame."

"Okay. Class has started and everyone line up." The rest of the day went by really fast for Dean. He had to explain to every teacher what happened over the weekend, but by the time that they got to the end of the day, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jo were ready for a "prison break" as they called it. After last period they all had their bags ready to go and they headed straight to the mechanics garage, and they headed to the Novak house.

Dean pulled out of the school parking lot and drove to the gated community and into the driveway of the Novak house. The four of them walked into the house and Sam ran up to Gabriel's room as soon as he entered the house. Cas showed Dean and Jo up to his room where Jo immediately went to Cas' closet and opened the door.

Jo noticed that a majority of Cas' clothes were made up of dress pants and dress shirts. She couldn't find any normal teenager clothes in the entire closet. She turned to Cas and Dean who were laying on Cas' bed. "Cas, do you have any street clothes? Anything that is not dress pants and dress shirts." Cas gave her a confused look that said it all. "Why do you not have any normal teenager clothes? You don't have to dress up all the time. I mean look at your outfit. You are wearing a pair of dress slacks, and a white dress shirt."

"I went to a private school most of my life, Jo. I don't know what normal teenagers wear to school. This," he said gesturing to his outfit, "is the only thing that I have ever worn to school or seen anyone else wear to school. Sorry if it isn't acceptable." Cas slumped back down on the bed and laid on Dean's stomach, and Dean didn't even move or flinch.

"I say we go shopping. You need some new teenager clothes, and you need them to get laid on Friday, I'm sorry I don't mean to be blunt but it's true."

"We just got here, Jo. Can we just relax for a little while and then we will go shopping for Cas' new wardrobe," Dean said as he leaned back in the bed and his arm rested on Cas' stomach. Jo just gave Dean a look that said really you don't go to basketball practice for two days and you are mister lazy. "Don't give me that look. I don't have to go to practice anymore, only to the games. I can be as lazy as I want to be." Cas tried to sit up and move but Dean had his arm firmly in place so he couldn't get up.

"Dean, if Jo wants to go now that's fine. We can come back later and just relax," Cas encouraged.

"Jeez, you two walk around on these all day and see how your shoulders feel. I just want to take a little break were I don't have to walk for a little bit. Okay?"

"Fine, I'll let you rest for a little bit." Jo laid down on the floor and just laid there, while Cas laid on Dean on the bed. They laid there for a while, and Dean ended up starting to play with Cas' hair, and Cas almost fell asleep to the massage against his scalp. Jo finally got bored and stood up, "Alright time to go I'm bored." She turned and found the two lying on the bed, Cas with his head lying on Dean's stomach, and Dean's one arm draped across Cas' chest and with his other hand, he was running his fingers through Cas' shaggy jet black hair. "What are you guys doing?"

Dean and Cas both jumped at the noise since they had been sitting in the silence for a while. Cas was on his feet and Dean was doing his best to get to his. Cas walked out of his room and Dean followed him. Cas immediately walked to Gabriel's door and pounded on it. "Gabe, we're going to the mall, just letting you know so you don't freak." Dean walked up next to him and they heard a groan escape the room. They both looked at each other and they booked it downstairs and into the car where Jo was already waiting for them.

"What's with you two? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost," Dean stated as he climbed into the driver's seat of the Impala.

"Definitely not a ghost," Cas followed with as he climbed into the front seat next to Dean, and Jo rolled her eyes as she was forced to sit in the back seat again. Dean pulled out of the driveway, down the street, and out of the gate. Dean drove to the mall where he pulled into the parking lot and into four stalls.

"Why do you always park like a jerk in the parking lot? Taking up four stalls like this," Jo asked Dean, and they started to walk towards the mall.

"I don't want some asshole who can't park to scratch, ding, or dent Baby. Trust me it's not as easy as it looks to get those out of a car. It's possible but I just don't want to have to go through all that work," Dean stated as they walked into the mall. Jo pulled them from store to store until she found what she was looking for.

She started throwing clothes into Cas' arms for him to try on, and then shoved him towards the dressing rooms. Cas stepped into the dressing room and pulled on a pair of the pants and a shirt that Jo had given him; then Cas slowly stepped out of the dressing room with the outfit on and stopped.

"So?" Dean was just staring at Cas with wide eyes and Jo was doing the same. Cas pulled on a pair of whitewash, holey skinny jeans and a black muscle t-shirt on. Dean pulled out his phone and took a picture of Cas.

"I like that one." Jo pushed him back into the dressing room. "Keep it. Next." Cas went back into the dressing room and pulled off the ensemble, and started pulling on the next one, stepping out when he was done. Dean and Jo's jaws dropped again. This time Cas had on a pair of black skinny jeans with a black Metallica band t-shirt on. Dean took another photo with his phone. This process continued for a half hour before Cas had gotten through the entire stack of clothes that Jo had given to him, and according to Jo they were getting it all. The clothes were all thrown in a cart and Jo dragged them to the shoe section.

"What size shoe do you wear?" Jo asked him when they reached the shoes.

"I'm a size nine. Why?"

"I'm buying shoes for you, why else?" Jo said like it was obvious. Jo grabbed a pair of converse off the shelf and tossed them at Cas, and he slipped one of the shoes on his foot and stood up. "Does it fit nicely?" Jo asked as she looked at Cas in the eyes.

"Yeah, it fits great actually." Jo took a pair of converse of the shelf in every color in size nine, and she put them in the cart she then grabbed a size ten off the shelf for Dean because his pair had started to look ratty again. She also grabbed a pair of black work boots for Dean.

"Jo, you don't have to get me a new pair. I like the pair that I have."

"Those ratty pairs of crap. Nope, you are going to deal with it. Think of it as an early birthday present, because I'm buying them for you." Jo then pushed the cart up to the front of the store to the cash registers, where the cashier rang up all of the clothes and shoes, and Jo handed the cashier her credit card. "Okay, now that I've got Cas under control, I have to go and buy a new dress for the party, unless you want me to buy you some new clothes, babe," Jo said as she leaned in and kissed Dean's cheek.

She grabbed the bags and headed out of the store that they were in, and she walked over to one of the dress stores that were down the way. She stepped in and looked around the store and picked a couple of dresses off the rack and she headed to the dressing rooms. Dean and Cas followed her around as Cas was carrying all of the bags.

Jo tried on seven different dresses, and every time she came out and asked for Dean and Cas' opinions; Cas was of more help than Dean since all he could say was wow. Cas stated the flaws with each of the dresses and also the perks of the dress. By the time that she came out in her regular clothes again, she looked at Dean and said, "For being my boyfriend you are useless for fashion advice, babe. How is it that all you could say was wow?"

"I didn't know what else to say. You looked beautiful in all of the dresses and honestly I didn't know what to say because you were so beautiful, baby."

"Yeah, they all say that once all the dresses are back on the hangers. It's like they haven't seen their girlfriends in revealing dresses before," one of the store clerks said as Jo walked past her. Jo picked the dress that she wanted to wear with the help of Cas, and then she walked over to the shoe section. She looked through all of the shoes until she found this one pair of boots that went perfectly with the dress that she was going to get. The boots were black knee high boots with heels that were five inches tall. She walked to the counter and paid for the dress and boots, and Jo walked out of the store.

Dean and Cas followed her as she walked out of the mall and to the Impala. She climbed into the front seat and waited for the boys to catch up with her. Cas climbed into the back seat with all of the bags, and Dean climbed into the driver's seat and started the Impala. Dean drove back to the Novak house in silence as the radio played some Metallica, Aerosmith, Twisted Sister, and some other 70's and 80's music that was Dean's favorite music. Dean pulled into the driveway of the Novak house and Cas started pulling bags out of the back seat and hauling them into the house. Jo pulled out Dean's two pairs of shoes, and she put them into her bag. Jo then helped Cas haul the bags into the living room where he was starting to cut off tags.

Dean maneuvered into the room on his crutches, and he sat down on the couch. Jo hauled in the last of the bags and set them in front of Cas, when Sam and Gabriel came downstairs. "So you took Cassie shopping, I see." Gabriel said as Sam sat down on a chair and he sat in his lap.

"Yeah, did you know that your brother's closet consisted of dress slacks and dress shirts? He didn't own any street clothes. How is that even possible?"

"I didn't own any normal clothes until I graduated from high school and moved out to Stanford for college. Now that's all I wear unless I need to dress up for some reason. Our father was big on wearing dress clothes all the time for appearances, because if the family looked good then no one would notice the bad shit that his family was bound to do because no one was perfect except him. Plus all the long sleeves that Cassie and I wore could hide the bruises and cuts that were scattered across our skin. Our mother and Anna were safe as long as he was focused and Cassie and I long enough for Mom to get Anna out of the room and lock in the secret hide-a-way."

"Gabriel Richard Novak, what are you doing? You were told to never talk about that awful man again. How dare you do that to your brother and yourself? It's taken care of, and doesn't need to be spoken of again." The entire room jumped at the women yelling and Gabriel flinched as his mother walked into the room.

"Mom, what are you doing home so early? I thought you had to work an extra shift for one of your coworkers?"

"I did but her date was canceled so she said she could work. Castiel, what is with all of these bags of clothes that are scattered about my living room?"

"Jo took me shopping, and she bought me some new clothes. I just wanted to try something different, if that's okay?" Cas stated, and he stared his mother in the eyes. Gabriel just curled himself farther into Sam's chest, and their mother looked from Cas to Gabriel and then Anna walked into the house.

"Hey, I'm home. Oh, everyone is already sitting in the living room. Hey, Sam, Dean, and Jo, right?" Anna asked and Jo just nodded her head. Anna looked around the room and she looked from Gabriel to the bags on the floor. "Did Cassie finally get a new wardrobe? Took him long enough." Anna said, which looked like defused their mother rather quickly. Anna danced off out of the room and their mother went upstairs.


	18. Thought You Should Know Sexual Content

**Author's Note: **Alright, so I'm really excited because this is only the second Fanfic that I've written, and I have over 1500 views on it, and that makes me really happy, but I would be even more over joyed if some of you would write some reviews. I'm sorry if I sound really demanding, but I just want to know what your thoughts are, and I'm starting to get worried and a little freaked out because no one is writing reviews for some reason, I don't know why. Some of you most like it though because you are still reading it and following it, but I would just like to hear some of your thoughts if you wouldn't mind sending them to me. Now. I realize that I'm babbling and most of you probably stopped listening a while ago, but if you are still with me, I'm asking really nicely for you to write a review to me. Now, I am going to shut up and you can enjoy this amazing chapter, and the sexual content, just a for warning for any one not wanting to read it.

Chapter 18

Everyone else in the room just looked around at each other until Anna came back into the room. "What's up with all of you?" she asked as she sat down next to Jo on the floor.

"Well, Mom's in an interesting mood again," Gabriel answered his little sister.

"Did you talk about our father in front of her again? You know that she doesn't like to talk or hear about him. Just because I didn't get beat like the two of you doesn't mean that I didn't know how you guys felt. I watch as every blow punctured my beautiful brothers," Anna stated as she pulled Cas into her arms and started stroking his hair like Dean was earlier. This time Cas tried to swat his sister away from him, and Cas quickly glanced from Anna to Dean, a movement so quick that no one would have noticed unless they were staring at Cas' every movement, which Dean was.

"Anna, stop it," Cas attempted as Anna let him go.

"Well, I didn't intentionally talk about him. I didn't realize she was home until she started shouting at me," Gabriel stated as he curled farther and farther into Sam's lap and side, like he hoped to disappear there. "I was beat the most by him until I left for College and he couldn't touch me anymore. I really am sorry about that, Cassie."

"It's not your fault. I was more disapproving than you were." The way Cas sneered the words more disapproving kind of frightened Dean a little bit. He had never thought that Cas could sound so evil with his beautiful, good-natured voice that Dean loved to listen to just for the heck of it.

"Cas, you were not. The only mistake that you may have made was telling our religious preacher father that you were gay before you graduated from high school. I, at least, kept it a secret until he couldn't hurt me anymore. That was your only mistake in life, baby brother."

"Well, yeah. You say that now because by the time that mom kicked him out you could come out of the closet because you were just about to head off to college," Cas informed. Cas gathered up the clothes and shoes that he had just cut all the tags off and he carried them up to his room. Anna was about to follow him when he said, "Anna, don't try. Its fine, I'm fine I just don't want to talk about this anymore. Dean, can you come help me with these?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean got up and followed Cas up the stairs. Anna had a face of shock written all over her face, like Cas had shut her out for the first time in their lives. Though from the way that Cas describes their life, Anna does that a lot to Cas but not really the other way around. C as pulled Dean into his room and shut the door quickly behind him. "Are you alright, Cas?"

"Yeah, I will be in a little bit. As soon as I calm down a little bit." Cas walked over to his closet and pushed the dress clothes to one side of his closet, and he started hanging the clothes that Jo had just bought him. When Cas finished hanging his clothes, he turned around to find Dean lying on his bed, so Cas walked over and plopped onto the bed and rested his head on Dean's stomach again. "Dean, thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything." Dean twisted so Cas' head was now resting on the right side of Dean's torso. Cas twisted to get more comfortable, and he ended up on his side with his head still resting on Dean's stomach.

"For helping me the way that you have. It's helped me adjust to public school a lot easier than I would have if I didn't have you. So thank you, Dean." Cas rested his hand on Dean's shoulder, and Dean rested his hand on Cas' cheek. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Can you trust me, Cas? I just want to see something, and I don't want you to freak out."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Come here," Dean said as he pulled Cas up and into him. Dean rested his hands on either side of Cas' face, and he started to lean in, when Cas stopped him.

"Dean, no. You shouldn't. Are you sure you…" Dean pulled Cas towards him and shut him up with a kiss. Dean deepened the kiss until Cas started kissing him back, and Cas pushed Dean down against the bed. Dean slipped his hands underneath Cas' shirt, and Dean could feel Cas gasp as Dean's fingers brushed against his skin causing Dean to smile in the kiss.

Dean just rolled over and ended up on top of Cas. Cas pulled Dean's shirt off and slid his fingers down Dean's chest, and his fingers slipped inside Dean's waistband. Cas could feel as Dean pulled away slightly at first with surprise, but then he relaxed as the fingers slipped into his jeans. Dean unbuckled his jeans as Cas slipped them off the best he could, but Dean just ended up pulling them off. Dean unbuckled Cas' pants and slipped them off as well as Cas' shirt. Cas pushed his lips against Dean's and slipped his tongue in Dean's mouth.

Cas ran his hand down Dean's spine, into Dean's boxers, and between his cheeks. Cas fingered Dean's entrance, and Dean slipped off Cas' boxers. Dean's hand slipped between them and gripped Cas' erection. Cas groaned as Dean's fingers wrapped around the erection, and Cas deepened the kiss. Dean pulled away from the kiss for a second and looked Cas in the eyes. Dean could see the lust blown blue eyes that were flickering back and forth from Dean's eyes and Dean's hand around Cas' erection.

Dean kissed Cas' lips and then worked his way down until he reached Cas' erection, and he slipped Cas' erection in his mouth as Cas made a small whimper as Dean ran his tongue around his erection causing Dean to smirk. Cas felt the smirk that spread across Dean's face, and Dean massaged his erection. Cas slid his hands down his abdomen and over Dean's shoulder and down his back. Dean moaned as Cas slipped his hands into Dean's hair and massaged his fingers into Dean's scalp.

Cas pushed Dean's face deeper into his crotch, and he thrust his hips upward into Dean's mouth slightly. Dean suck inwards making a suction around Cas' erection making Cas cum in Dean's mouth. Dean let the cum run down his throat before he pulled away and kissed his way back up to Cas' neck, and Cas slipped his hands under the waistband of Dean's boxers, sliding his boxers down his legs. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and rolled them over and sat on Dean's hips.

Dean slipped his arms around Cas' hips and he pulled Cas forwards slightly. Cas saw the hesitance in Dean's eyes, and he said, "Dean, are you alright? You don't look so good; are you sure that you want to do this?" Cas brushed his fingers across Dean's cheekbone, and Dean pulled his hand away from Cas' hip and trapped Cas' hand to his face. Dean looked Cas in the eyes and he bit down on his bottom lip.

"I don't know how to do this, Cas. I've never done it before with a guy. I just don't want to hurt you, Cas," Dean said as he took his hand and brushed his fingers across Cas' cheek and behind his ear. Cas' took his free hand and pulled Dean's hand out of his hair and guided it south, and Cas made sure that Dean's fingers touched his skin all the way down to his waist. Cas moved Dean's hand around and slipped it between his cheeks. Cas leaned forwards and kissed Dean on the lips, and then reached over to his side table, opening the door and pulling out a bottle. Dean gave Cas a questioning look, and he asked, "What is that?"

"It's lube. It's for lubrication." Dean stared at Cas then glanced down at the bottle and back again.

"And why do you have some?" Dean asked as he looked at Cas very suspiciously.

"Dean, you don't think that I'm not prepared for something to happen when it does happen." Dean gave Cas a look that said you did not buy that. "Okay, fine I stole it from Gabriel's room a couple of weeks ago. Sue me." Cas took the lube bottle and squirted some on Dean's fingers. Cas guided Dean's fingers to his own entrance and pushed one of Dean's fingers in. Cas moaned as he pushed Dean's finger into his entrance.

Dean started getting used to the fact that his fingers were in Cas' entrance, and he started a fluid motion with his finger. Dean slipped his next finger in, and he kept the momentum going before Cas stopped him and had Dean slip out of him. Cas squirted some lube on Dean's erection and fixed his position so Dean could push his way into Cas' entrance.

Once Dean pushed his way in, he pulled Cas into his arms, and Dean started kissing him. Dean's fingers pulled on Cas' hair so his neck was exposed, and Dean moved his lips against Cas' collarbone. Dean nipped at Cas' collarbone and Cas rolled his hips faster and harder into Dean's hips. Cas could feel the cum release from Dean's erection, and when Dean was empty, he slipped out of Cas, and Cas laid down next to Dean on the bed. Cas curled up into Dean's side, and they laid there in Cas' bed.

They were lying there for a few hours, when there was a knock on his door. "Cas, Dean. Are you alright? You guys have been up here for hours." Dean jumped at the sound of Jo's voice and the door started to creek open. Cas started pulling on a shirt and tossed some clothes on the bed for Dean to pull on. Dean grabbed the clothes and hopped quickly to Cas' bathroom. Dean closed the door and heard Jo ask Cas where he was.

"He's in the bathroom, Jo. So unless you want to check on him while he's in there then go right ahead." Dean was pulling his clothes on as fast as he could. He pulled his shirt on and then he stumbled out of the bathroom. "See I told you. He's right there." Cas plopped down on his bed and made sure that his shirt was on and buttoned without Jo noticing that his shirt wasn't sitting the same.

"It's getting late and my mother has called me at least a dozen times since you and Cas came up here. So are we leaving soon or are you going to stay up here a little longer." Dean looked quickly from Jo to Cas and then back to Jo.

"We'll be down in a little bit. We were just finishing up something and then we will be down so we can leave."

"Okay," Jo said as she turned and started walking out of the room. When she reached the door, she turned around and said, "Oh, and both our mothers say you should start answering your phone so they know that you are alright because if you don't answer they are going to think the worst. Just saying." Jo walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, and Dean automatically collapsed onto Cas' bed.

"That was close." Dean looked at Cas and pulled him down next to him and into his side.

"What was close?" Cas looked at Dean with his piercing blue eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't want Jo to find me naked under any circumstances, because that would be extremely weird since she is like my sister."

"Are you sure that's what this is about? Because you kiss Jo all the time."

"Yeah, I do kiss her but despite the fact that everyone thinks, Jo and I have never been together that way at all because we are actually related even though people don't seem to realize that, and I haven't seen her naked and she hasn't seen me naked and I don't plan on that happening anytime soon, or ever for that matter. I don't think there is any other reason for me to be embarrassed about this."

"Not that you just had sex with a guy for the first time?' Dean laughed and then glanced over at Cas to find that he was being serious, so he stopped laughing.

"You were serious. No, Cas. I am most definitely not embarrassed about having sex with you. Why would you think that I would be embarrassed by that?"

"Because you just told Jo a lie about what was happening up here. That is usually a sign of someone either being embarrassed or regretful of a certain event that occurred."

"No, Cas. I just don't like it when people know what I'm doing, when I'm doing it, and who I'm doing it with. It's no one's business except mine and the person I'm doing it with. That is just my policy. I'm sorry if you think that I was embarrassed by you or what we did. It was incredible, babe." Dean leaned over and pulled Cas in for a kiss and rolled on top of Cas. "You are incredible," Dean whispered into Cas' lips.

That's when the door burst open, "Hey, Dean? Holy shit! I'm sorry." Sam shouted as he hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Dean could hear as Sam ran down the stairs, across the front hallway, out the front door and into the Impala. Dean could also hear someone running after Sam to the Impala.

"Well, unfortunately, that just happened and my little brother is scarred for life and I also have to leave. I'm sorry, babe." Dean apologized as he leaned back down and kissed Cas again. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair and pulled Dean closer to him. Cas slipped one of his hands down to Dean's waist, and he slipped his hand under Dean's shirt. Dean pulled away slightly, and he looked Cas in the eyes. "Cas, I do have to leave, though. Sam is going to be sitting out in the car trying to get that image out of his head and then he's going to tell Jo what he saw, and I would rather tell her myself. I'm sorry, Cas." Dean leaned down and kissed Cas on the lips and he stood up.

Dean grabbed his crutches and he headed out of Cas' room. Cas quickly followed him out of his room and down the stairs. Dean went to the living room, and he found Jo, Anna, and Gabriel standing in the room. "So, Dean-o, what caused Sammy to storm out of here like he did?"

"Cas and I were indisposed, and Sam walked in on us. So I'm going to go and talk to my baby brother, and you can talk to Cas about what we were up to up in his bedroom." Dean winked at Cas, and he maneuvered out of the house with Jo quick on his heels. Gabriel turned to Cas and gave him a look.


	19. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note: **I want to thank Aiiolos for the review written, I'm glad you pointed that out and I will try and read through my chapters and catch those before they happen. I would love to hear more of your guys' thoughts about my Fanfic, so if anyone wants to write a review please do so I would love the feedback. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 19

"Dean and I, ah, we, ah, did it," Cas stated with a rushed tone and he ran upstairs to his room. Gabriel and Anna looked at each other and then quickly followed Cas up the stairs and into his room.

"What do you mean you and Dean did it. Like did it did it?" Anna asked.

"What other kind is there? I don't want to talk about this though so get out of my room, please." Cas pushed Gabriel and Anna out of his room and slammed the door in their faces. Cas then flopped down on his bed and curled into the sheets that still smelled like Dean.

Meanwhile, Dean climbed into the driver's seat of the Impala, and Jo climbed in the front seat. Sam was curled in a ball on the back seat with his eyes and ears covered the best that he could. "Sammy, are you alright? I'm sorry about that but you should really learn to knock it might be beneficial for the future. I'm actually surprised that you never learned that lesson from the apartment, since I brought home a lot of girls to, ah, never mind. Sam, please just let me know that you are alright, please." Dean started the Impala and pulled out of Cas' driveway and down the street.

"I'll be fine once I get that image out of my head." Dean just shook his head at that.

"It's not like either of us were naked, Jo was the one who almost walked into that one. So you have nothing to complain about baby brother." Dean left the gate as Sam started laugh because Jo was staring at Dean like she just found out that her favorite singer was gay.

"What? You and Cas were doing it right before I walked in, to see if you were ready to go? Why did you act all weird about it then? The two of you were clothed when I walked in."

"No, we weren't. We were naked when you knocked on the door, but by the time that you were in the room Cas was clothed and I was trying to get to the bathroom with my clothes in my arms. Why do you think I was suddenly in the bathroom when you walked in?" Dean glanced at Jo and then back at the road, and if looks could kill Jo would have killed Dean with her eyes.

"Really, how long have you and Cas been doing it?"

"Only a couple of hours. Cas and I have only done it the once and that was a couple of hours ago, so yeah." Dean pulled up to the curb outside the Harvelle residence and parked the Impala. He turned to face Jo, and a smirk spread across his face. "Seriously, Jo. You would think that I would enter a relationship and not tell you about it. I'm not as cold as I seem, Jo, and you of all people should know that." Dean climbed out of the Impala and grabbed his bag out of the back seat as Sam climbed out, and the brother's walked into the house with Jo standing on the curb just staring at them. Finally, Jo grabbed her bags out of the car and hurried into the house.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle! How dare you go against what I told you to do and go shopping of all things? Dean or Sam could have been severely hurt or worse killed by their father. What do you have to say for yourself?" Ellen yelled as Jo walked through the door.

"Well, first of all, it was Dean's idea to 'go against your orders;' second, Sam was safe and sound out the Novak house with his boyfriend, and thirdly, Dean and I can take care of ourselves, so don't you dare act like we were in any danger. Plus I had to get a new wardrobe for Cas, Dean's new…" Dean ran up and clamped his hand over Jo's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Friend!" Dean shouted. "My new friend," he repeated with a little more resolve and less shouting. He slowly released his hand off of Jo's mouth and took a step back, applying his weight back on his crutches.

"Jeez, boy. What has gotten into you?" Dean could see that Jo was going to make a comment about Cas, and he shot her a killer look to stop her in her tracks. Jo ran up the stairs before Ellen could call her back down and yell at her some more. Dean just stayed where he was just staring at Ellen.

"You okay, boy? You've been acting weird lately, and by weird, of course, I mean that you have been acting weirder than usual. What has gotten in you?" Ellen said as she turned to the stairs because of the sudden laughter heard from upstairs from Sam and Jo. "And them?"

"Well, ah, Aunt Ellen, I've got a question for you?"

"What is it, Dean?" Ellen said as the concern dribbled out, because Ellen knew that something was really up when Dean called her Aunt Ellen. Dean looked down at the floor because he really didn't want to say anything until his mother came home and take care of all three of them at once. So that's what Dean decided to do.

"Never mind. It's something that I have to talk to the three of you about. Can the four of us talk after dinner, because this is kind of important?" Dean asked.

"The three of us. Which three? You are really starting to scare me, Dean. Just tell me what is up, please?" Ellen asked.

"No, I need to talk to you, Bobby and my mom. After dinner, we really have to talk the four of us. Please?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, of course that's alright, sweetheart, but you are still scaring me. Don't you want to talk to Jo and Sam too?"

"No, Jo and Sam already know so it would be pointless if they were there and they wouldn't let me explain before they just started talking about it, so no I don't want them there."

"Okay the four of us will talk about whatever you want to talk about after supper. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Ellen." Dean walked away and worked his way up the stairs to his room. Dean opened his door to find Sam and Jo sitting on Sam's bed, and they were staring at Dean after he closed the door behind him. "What?"

"Dean, are you going to hide this from everyone? Because you shouldn't hide it, just because of the way that I'm treated for being bisexual doesn't mean that you should hide from yourself or others." Sam was staring at Dean with eyes of disappointment.

"Sammy, I'm not going to hide it; I just want to tell the three of them at one time. I don't want to have the same exact conversation with all three of them at different times to have the same outcome. I'm not really bisexual though, it's just Cas. I just have a thing for Cas, at least I think so, I've never really had this before, where I like a guy. Cas is just special, I don't know what is so gravitational about him, but he just pulls me in." Dean flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Dean didn't move when someone walked over and sat on his bed next to him.

"Dean, it's alright to be bi. I know that you weren't always on board with me being that way at first, but Dean it's alright if you are. I'll be fine with it. Just figure out what you want, Dean, and go for it. I love you no matter what and I will always be there, Dean, just like you were, and still are, for me. Be happy, you deserve it."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him into a hug. Dean returned the hug and said, "Sammy, I was always on board with you being bi; you can be whatever you want to be, or like whoever you like. I just want you to be happy, Sammy. I couldn't careless, if you liked buttsex or not. You just be you, okay?" Dean pulled Sam back away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks, Dean. Thanks for everything. I love you, big brother."

"Yeah, I know. Love you, too, baby brother." Dean pushed Sam away and quickly whipped his eyes; he didn't want anyone to see the tears. "Now, stop the chick-flick moment." Dean stood up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of his sweatpants and one of his band t-shirts, and he headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower before dinner. He lathered his hair with some of Sam's shampoo since his was still in boxes in the living room. Dean scrubbed his scalp and rinsed his hair. He grabbed a bar of soap and started to scrub his body off and made sure to get his torso was scrubbed to get all of the dried cum off.

After he rinsed his body off he stepped out of the shower and dried off. He pulled on his sweatpants and his band t-shirt. He maneuvered his way out of the bathroom to find both Jo and Sam not there, so Dean headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs, and he went into the dining room to find the table set for eight people. Dean did a mental count and came up with six people. He then went into the kitchen to find Bobby standing at the sink.

"Hey, Bobby. Why is the table set for eight people?" Dean propped himself up on the counter, and Bobby turned towards him.

"Yeah, your brother invited Gabriel and Cas over for dinner. He thought that we could have a redo on that one last week, and Ellen and I thought that was a good idea, so Sam called Gabriel and invited the three of them over, but Anna had plans so it's just Gabriel and Cas." Dean was staring at Bobby with a deer in the headlights look. "Why you staring at me like that, boy? It's getting a little weird."

"I, uh, just wasn't expecting Cas to, uh, come over. Uh, when will he, uh, will they get here?"

"I don't know, Dean. Why don't you call him and ask him? Because I know you are only weird about Cas and not Gabriel. What has been up with you the past couple of days, you've been acting weird lately?" Bobby commented as he stared at Dean.

"Ah," Dean coughed, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Why would you think that something is wrong? I was just wondering when they would be here?"

Dean glanced down at the floor and back up at Bobby, and then he quickly hurried out of the room. He was heading towards the stairs when the doorbell rang, and Dean froze in the doorway between the entryway and the dining room. Ellen answered the door and let Gabriel and Cas into the house. Ellen turned and saw Dean just standing there like a deer in the headlights. Everyone stepped into the house and were staring at Dean.

"Dean, sweetheart? Are you alright?" Ellen walked up to Dean and tried to snap him out of his trance. "Dean, look at me." Ellen was shaking Dean to get his attention, but Dean's eyes were fixed on Cas. Cas stepped forward and pulled Dean's face in his hands, and Dean did something that surprised both Cas and everyone else in the room. Dean leaned forwards and kissed Cas full on the lips as his mother walked through the front door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mary said as Dean pulled away from Cas to look at his mother. Dean took Cas' hand in his and entangled their fingers together.

"I have something that I want to tell you guys, and I was going to wait until after dinner, but Sam decided that he should invite the Novak's over and that kind of blew a hole in that plan. Anyway, ah. I am in a relationship with Cas. I'm bisexual like Sam is." Dean pulls Cas out of the room and up the stairs.

"Dean, you can't have your boyfriend upstairs, house rules," Ellen yelled up the stairs after him, but Dean ignored her and half pushed Cas up the stairs as he tried to climbed the stairs with his crutches.

"I'm not going to get him pregnant, Aunt Ellen. I'm pretty sure it's alright." Dean reached his room and pushed Cas in, and he shut his bedroom door behind them. Dean turned and pushed Cas up against his bedroom wall and started kissing him. Cas was trying to push Dean away at first, but then Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth. Cas relaxed and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and entangled his fingers through Dean's hair. Cas pulled back a little and looked Dean in the eyes.

"Dean, I don't want to get you in trouble," Cas said as he brushed his fingers down the back of Dean's head through his hair. Dean leaned forward and he kissed Cas on the lips and pulled a little away.

"You can't get me in trouble for something that isn't worth a punishment in my mother's and Aunt's eyes. They won't do anything, and if they try I think Bobby will talk them out of it, since he usually does. It's fine, babe, trust me." Dean leaned back in and pulled Cas in for a kiss, and Cas pulled Dean closer and farther into the kiss. Dean was trying to brace himself against the wall, but Cas could tell that Dean was having difficulties standing and staying up with his crutches, so Cas bent down a little and gripped Dean's legs just behind the knees, and he pulled Dean up onto his waist and twisted so Dean was pinned up against the wall.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck and entangled his fingers into Cas' hair. Cas had his hands wrapped around Dean's waist, and he slipped his hands under Dean's shirt and dug his fingers into Dean's back muscles. Cas scrapped his fingernails into Dean's skin, and Dean groaned into Cas' mouth. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist and pushed his hips against Cas', rubbing their erections together. There was a knock at the door and the door started to open, but Dean reached over and slammed the door with his hand. Then Dean locked the door.

**Author's Note Part 2: **I apologize for that, I don't even know why I did it, but it kind made sense when I wrote it, but I still apologize. Write some reviews, please. I would appreciate it.


	20. Protection

**Author's Note: **All right so I feel a little mean about leaving the last chapter the way I did so I'm posting this one right away after the last one. Please review and enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 20

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' neck for better leverage to grind his hips into Cas'. Cas groaned as Dean pushed their erections into one another. Cas dug his nails deeper into Dean's back pulling him even closer. "Dean, open this door right now. You know the rules, and this is your aunt's house that you are now living in, so you have to follow her rules, Dean." Dean pulled away a little bit from Cas and turned his head towards the door, and Cas started sucking on Dean's neck forcing a moan from Dean's lips instead of the response he was going to say. The moan was very loud and it echoed throughout the room. "Dean, open the door. You are not doing that in your aunt's house, Dean. You better be down in one minute or I'm breaking down the door and I don't care if either of you are naked, I will drag both of you downstairs for dinner in whatever you are wearing. One minute, Dean Michael."

Dean could hear his mother stomp down the stairs, and Cas nipped at Dean's neck and sucked on his neck. Cas created several hickeys on the way back up to Dean's lips, and Dean twisted his head back into Cas' lips. Cas forced his tongue into Dean's mouth, and Dean allowed him to. Cas moved away from Dean's lips and down his neck. Cas pulled off Dean's shirt, and he started sucking on Dean's collarbone. Dean leaned his head back and rested it on the wall behind him, giving Cas better leverage on his neck.

Cas had Dean completely pushed against the wall, and he pushed his erection against Dean's, having Dean completely pinned against the wall, trapped. Cas had his arms pinned between Dean's back and the wall, and Dean could feel as Cas dug his fingers deeper into his back, when there was another knock on the door.

"Dean, if you don't open this door right now, I am going to have Bobby break it down," Mary shouted through the door, and Dean looked at Cas and Cas just nodded as he set Dean down on the floor. Dean leaned against the wall and reached over to unlock the door while Cas bent over to pick up Dean's crutches and handing them to him. Dean pushed the crutches under his arms, and Cas handed him his shirt. The door burst open, and Bobby was standing there in the doorway panting with the molding on the doorframe busted.

"You know the door was unlocked, right?" Dean pointed out as he pushed past Bobby and his mother with Cas on his tail. The pair maneuvered down the stairs and into the living room with the rest of his family. Dean sat down on the couch, and Cas sat down next to him. Dean laid his crutches down on the floor and wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders, and everyone was staring at them. Dean didn't care as his mother walked in the room with Bobby close on her heals.

"Dean, I need to talk to you right now," Mary ordered as she started to walk out of the room and towards the back of the house. "Dean Michael! Now!" Dean stood up and kissed the top of Cas' head before he maneuvered out of the room. He followed his mother to the back of the house and into the back yard. She stopped in the middle of the yard and turned to face him. "Dean, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course, Mom. What's up?"

"What has gotten into you lately? You've not been yourself and it's starting to scare me a little bit. I know that you are a teenage boy and the whole thing with your father, but Dean this is not acceptable behavior. It's not the fact that you are bi, I'm fine with that just like I was fine with it when Sam told us, but the rebellion that you are displaying is starting to scare me, sweetheart."

"Well, Mom. To be honest. How would you even know what my normal behavior is? I love you, Mom, but you aren't home very often. I don't ever stay here, I almost always stay at the apartment with Dad after I either bring him home from a bar or bail him out of jail. I always did that, and now I don't have to anymore because you're sending the bastard to prison, but even that didn't work out because now he's free and he can get to Sammy, which is who I was protecting all these years. Sam is the most important thing in my life and sadly that is extremely sad to say, my little brother is the most important thing in my life, not that I'm complaining, because I want Sam to be safe from everything even if that includes our father, but I can't do that if he's pissed off and running rampant around the town. This is why I made the decision this afternoon that the safest place for him was at the Novak house. They live in a gated community, Mom; no one can enter the gates unless they are on the go list or they get permission from one of the residents of the community. Sam is safer there than anywhere else and until Dad is caught I will be keeping Sam there, I will be talking to Gabriel a little later and see if he can take him back to their house with them. My best interest is that Sam is taken care of, even if I'm not the one to take care of him. That is all I want."

Mary was staring at Dean with both surprise and pride if that was even possible to do, but Mary pulled Dean in for a hug and squeezed his shoulders. "That's the only explanation that I needed. Thank you, sweetheart. Head back inside. Tell Ellen I'll be right there." Marry finished her statement and Dean heard a sudden bang like a gun went off, and Dean's instincts kicked in; he dove for his mother and knocked her to the ground. Dean landed on top of his mother and Mary rolled him off quickly pulling her pistol out of its holster behind her back. Dean looked down to see blood dripping down his side.

"Mom, are you bleeding?" Dean asked as his mother looked around for the shots.

"No, baby. I'm not, I'm fine. Thank you, sweetheart," Mary said as she kept looking around, not paying any attention to her son.

"Mom?"

"What, sweetheart? I'm trying to locate where the shot came from. Can you just go back in the house? You'll be safer there."

"Mom, I can't." Dean started, but Mary cut him off. "What do you mean? I'm fine go back in the house, Dean."

"I can't, Mom. I think…" but Mary cut him off again.

"Dean, get back in the house, now," Mary ordered as she spun around to face her son, and she finally realized what he was trying to say. By this time Ellen, Bobby, Sam, Cas and Gabriel were standing in the yard trying to figure out what happened. "Dean, no. Baby, come on. Just put some presser on it." Mary yelled as she turned to Ellen. "Call 911. Dean's been shot." Ellen ran into the house as Cas ran into the yard and pulled Dean's head into his lap.

Dean reached his one hand up and cupped it around Cas' face, accidentally getting blood all over Cas' face and neck. "Hey, everything will be alright. Everything works out the way that it is supposed to. Okay? I will be fine, babe. I promise," Dean whispered to Cas as Mary tried to stop the bleeding. Mary pulled off her dress shirt, so she was just wearing an undershirt, and applied presser to the bullet hole in Dean's stomach, and she moved Dean's free hand down to hold the shirt in place, placing her own hand on top to apply more presser causing Dean to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Mary apologized. Cas reached his hand out and rested it on Mary's and applying presser in her place.

"Mary, go do what you have to do. I've got him until the paramedics arrive." Cas said as he heard the sirens in the background. Mary ran after John with her pistol drawn, and Cas cradled Dean in his arms and they both applied presser to his stomach. The sirens reached the house, and Ellen directed the paramedics through the house and into the backyard. They hurried to Dean and started to help Dean. They loaded him onto the stretcher and through the house. Dean grabbed Cas' and Sam's hands and pulled them through the house with them. The paramedics loaded Dean into the ambulance and were about to shut the door when Dean spoke up.

"I'm not going anywhere without the two of them." The paramedics nodded at Cas and Sam and they stepped inside the ambulance and sat down on the bench. Dean reached over and took Cas' hand, and he entangled his fingers through Cas' fingers. Dean then looked over at Sam and said, "Everything is going to be alright, Sammy. I am going to be fine." Sam then rested his hand on top of Dean's and Cas' entangled hands and squeezed both of their hands in his one.

"I know, D, and I'm fine with this, you and Cas. As long as you are happy." Cas reached over and took Sam's hand in his. They pulled up to the hospital and they all filed out of the ambulance and into the hospital. The doctors stopped Sam and Cas at these doors as they rushed Dean into the OR; Sam and Cas walked over to the waiting room and sat down in the chairs. They waited for the doctors to come out and to let them know that Dean was going to be alright.

Two hours after they arrived at the hospital the doctor came out and informed them that Dean's surgery went well and he's in recovery if they want to go and see him. The two nodded their heads, and they were directed towards Dean's room, and they almost practically ran towards the room that he was in. When they reached his room they walked in and sat in the chairs next to his bed. Cas took his one hand and Sam took the other. Cas laid his head down on Dean's bed and he fell asleep, and Sam just leaned back in the chair with Dean's hand in his own. When Dean woke up, he took his arm and wrapped it around Cas' shoulders, and he took his other hand and entangled his fingers with Sam's as his little brother woke up from his nap.

"Dean? How are you feeling?" Sam asked after he realized that Dean was awake.

"Like I've been shot, but otherwise I'm fine. How long have you guys been in here?"

Sam looked at his watch and looked back up at his brother and answered, "A couple of hours, but if we were to leave, I think Mom would have a conniption fit, so I stayed and Cas was worried sick about you. I'm actually surprised that he didn't crawl up and lay next to you in the bed."

"He will when he sees that I'm awake. I just want him to sleep a little more. Did Mom find him?"

"No, I don't think so. She hasn't called yet, but I think she just wants to wait until she has him so we know that we are safe from him again. I just want him to be back behind bars, so I can be safe."

"You will be safe as long as Cas and I are here. Okay? I won't let anything happen to you. I don't care if I have to go back into surgery I want you safe from that bastard." Dean stated as he pulled his little brother closer to him, and Sam crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean took his arm and wrapped it around Sam's shoulders as Sam fell back asleep, and Dean kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Good night, Sammy."

Dean slowly drifted back off to sleep, but right before he fell asleep he felt someone else climb up onto the bed and curl themselves into Dean's other side. Dean's arm was wrapped around Cas' waist and Cas' head was resting on Dean's shoulder and his face nuzzled into Dean's neck. Dean could feel Cas' breath against his neck. Dean twisted his head and kissed Cas on the top of his head. Cas kissed Dean's neck in response.

They drifted off to sleep, and when they woke up, Mary was sitting on one of the chairs and Ellen was sitting in the other chair. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Mary asked Dean as he looked at his mother. Dean pulled Sam around so he was resting on his lap instead of his arm, and he made sure that Cas was still curled up around and snuggled into his neck, so he could feel him breathing against his neck.

"I'm fine as long as you caught him." Dean rested his free arm on Sam's shoulder and pulled Cas closer. Mary gave Dean a look.

"Yeah, my team has him in custody at our field office. My team is going to make sure that he doesn't escape. They have promised that they are going to keep him under closer watch."

"Okay, as long as he stays in custody that's all that I care about. I just want Sam and Cas to be safe from the bastard." Dean turned his face towards Cas and buried his face in Cas' hair and inhaled Cas' smell. Dean then kissed the top of Cas' head, and he rested his head on top of Cas' head.

"He will be staying in custody until his trial, and when he is convicted he will be going to prison. I will be making sure that he is going to prison for this. He attempted to kill us both and for that he will go to prison for a long time, sweetheart. I promise." Mary stood up and walked out of the room and Ellen looked at Dean and brushed his cheek.

"Your mother had two agents from her team posted outside your room. Even though your father is in custody, she wants you and your brother to be under protection until he is in prison. Apparently, they will be following you around until your father is in prison. She doesn't want you to know but I think you should because I am not your mother, and I want you to know that she has eyes on you at all times. Now, I am not telling you this so you can try and evade these men but so you are aware that they are there. Be safe, my sweet boy, and keep them safe. I love you." Ellen followed Mary out of the room and walked to the parking lot.

Dean curl Cas closer around him, and he snuggled into Cas' hair. Sam moved and ended up wrapping himself around Dean's legs, so Dean was pinned to the bed and couldn't move. Dean was close to falling back asleep, when Cas moved and woke up. Dean twisted so he could look at Cas, and Cas pulled his face towards Dean's and kissed him.

"Morning, darling. How are you feeling?" Cas asked as he pulled away from Dean's lips. Dean leaned back in and kissed him back before answering.

"I'm great. I've been better, but I'm not at my worst, so I'm great. How are you feeling, babe?" Dean asked as he brushed some of Cas' hair out of his eyes and ran his fingers through Cas' hair until he reached the base of Cas' neck. Cas smirked, and he leaned up and kissed Dean again.

"I'm good. That wasn't the best way to sleep, but honestly I'm okay with it, if it's with you, Dean. How did you sleep, darling?" Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, and he ran his fingers around and against Dean's cheek and jaw. Dean licked his lips and then bit down on his lower lip.

"I did alright as long as I knew that you were safe. Which was easy, since I could feel you breathing on me the whole night, and I drifted off to sleep." Dean leaned down and brushed his lips slightly against Cas' lips, and he smiled as he teased Cas with a kiss but he pulled away to see Cas' wanting in his eyes. "Baby," Dean whispered against Cas' lips, teasing him. "How are you going to survive without intimacy for a while? I'm out of commotion for a while, babe. Just letting you know that I won't be able to do anything too strenuous for a while."


	21. Freedom

**Author's Note: **Alright so three things; one, I have re-read and updated some of the previous chapters, which is why it took me so long to post this chapter. Two, I am proud to announce that this Fanfic has reached 2,000 views, and I'm really excited about that, and three, I would appreciate if you would write some reviews, I would appreciate the feedback. Enjoy the chapter, warning sexual content at the end.

Chapter 21

Dean still had his lips brushing against Cas' as he talked, and he took his hand and brushed his thumb against Cas' cheekbone. Cas melted into Dean's hand, and Dean finally closed the distance between him and Cas, pushing their lips together. Cas somehow whipped his leg over Dean's lap and straddled his hips, and Dean pulled Cas into his chest. Cas' chest was flush against Dean's torso as their lips were locked together, and Cas pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean pulled Cas' face into his own and he could feel as he stretched out his abdomen, and Dean winced in pain causing Cas to pull away from him and stare him in the eyes.

"Dean, are you alright? I'm sorry if I did anything that hurt you," Cas apologized as he checked Dean over to make sure that he wasn't bleeding again or there were any physical signs that he was hurt.

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine. I just stretched out my stomach a little too far and it hurt a little bit, but I'm fine now. It's alright, babe." Dean pulled Cas into an embrace and held Cas' head into the crease of his neck trying to calm him back down. Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean's neck and his lips resting up against Dean's collarbone, and he could see the hickeys that were splattered across Dean's collarbone and up his neck.

Cas started to suck on Dean's neck causing Dean to groan, and Dean slipped his hands out of Cas' hair and down his back pulling Cas closer to him. Cas worked his way from Dean's collarbone to his jawline to Dean's lips, and Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth as a little moan escaped from Dean's lip, vibrating through Cas' cheeks causing a moan to escape Cas. Cas pushed Dean against the back of the bed and started kissing him quickly. Dean pulled Cas away and gripped Cas' cheeks between his hands and looked into Cas' sapphire blue eyes.

"Cas, baby, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Dean leaned back in and slowly and passionately started kissing Cas again. There was no rush just Dean and Cas in the moment, until someone cleared their throat forcing the boys to pull apart. Dean pulled Cas into his side and looked over his shoulder to find a man standing there looking at them, and Dean had Cas pull Sam up into their arms, so he was farther away from this man. "Who are you?" Dean asked as soon as Sam was securely in his arms along with Cas.

"I'm Dr. Richard Speight. I was the trauma doctor that performed your surgery. I was just coming to check on how you were doing, and it seems that you are doing pretty well considering you were just shot in the abdomen. I'm just going to look at you stitches." The man who looked like an older version of Gabriel walked over to the bed, and he stood right in front of Dean's bed.

Cas automatically pulled Sam off of Dean's bed and to the side of the bed, and Cas didn't realize how light Sam was until he picked him up. How was it possible that someone so big could be so light? Cas sat down in the chair next to Dean's bed with Sam curled up in his lap, and Dr. Speight walked over to the other side of Dean's bed and pulled up the hospital gown to get a better look at the wound in Dean's abdomen. The doctor pulled back the gauze that was wrapped around the wound and checked it over. Cas studied the doctor as he check Dean out, and he felt very suspicious about the doctor's actions.

Dr. Speight stepped away from Dean, and he looked at Cas with Sam curled into his lap as Cas had his arms wrapped around Sam protectively. "Well, it looks alright; you just want to make sure that you don't do too strenuous of activities until you are completely healed. You don't want to rip your stiches out. I will see you later, and your nurse will be here to change the gauze later."

Dr. Speight walked out of Dean's hospital room and walked down the hall. Cas lifted Sam up and placed him back on the bed, and he walked over to the other side of Dean's bed and lifted up the hospital gown away from Dean's stomach to examine his gauze. Cas examined the incision that was from Dean's surgery and checked to make sure nothing was off about the wound, when he had successfully examined it and determined that nothing was wrong, he reapplied the gauze and laid the gown back down.

Cas then climbed onto the bed and curled into Dean's side and nuzzled his face into Dean's neck, like Dean had said that he had liked it, so he could feel Cas' breath against his skin. Dean then asked, "Hey, babe? Are you alright?"

Cas pulled his face away from Dean's neck and gazed into Dean's beautiful emerald green eyes before he answered. Dean met Cas' gaze as he stared into Cas' sapphire blue eyes, trying to pick up what Cas was thinking. "Yeah, I'm fine, Dean. The doctor was just acting weird looking at your incision like that. I thought I would just check it out and make sure nothing was off about it. I guess this doctor just likes having more of a connection with his patients so they know that he is a reliable doctor. Everything is fine." Cas nuzzled his face back into Dean's neck, and Dean just sighed and rested his head on the top of Cas' head. Cas had fallen asleep nuzzled into Dean's side, and Dean lied awake just watching Sam and Cas sleep in his arms.

Hours later Bobby walked into the room to find Cas nuzzled into Dean's side and neck and Sam had himself wrapped around Dean's waist and leg. Dean was half asleep resting on the top of Cas' head, and Bobby walked over and shook Dean awake so he could talk to him. Dean's eyes popped open and looked at Bobby. "What's up, Bobby?" Dean muttered half awake.

Bobby just shook his head before answering, "I was sent to check on you by your mother and aunt. How are you feeling, and how long have these two been sleeping on you like this?"

"I'm fine, and Sam has been like this pretty much since I woke up after surgery, though he was down by my feet for a while, and Cas has been like this since the morning after my surgery. It's fine; it's kind of relaxing really because I know that they are both safe and honestly this bed is uncomfortable whether there is one person in it or three people. So it doesn't matter."

"Alright. As long as you are okay with it. Your mother is filing the papers against your father today so there is zero turning back against this, Dean. I just wanted to let you know this, boy if your father is not convicted or he gets an early release you and your brother would be the first people that he goes after, after he kills your mother. You should know this before this is final."

"Bobby, that bastard is going away, I can't have him around trying to hurt Sam, or even Cas. I can't have that he needs to be away, and I will make sure that my testimony is the thing that puts him away. He can come after me all he likes as long as he stays away from Sam," Dean stated as he brushed his fingers through Sam's hair.

Bobby walked over and rested his hand on Dean's shoulder that wasn't holding Cas, and he said, "Boy, I know that's what you wanted I was just making sure that you could live with the consequences if they were to come around and bite you in the ass."

"I definitely can. There is no question, the bastard is going to prison, or I will shoot him myself," Dean ran his hand down and around Cas' waist and pulled him tighter to his side, and he entangled his fingers in Sam's hair at the base of Sam's neck, like he was trying to anchor himself to the real world, that his father was really just a terrible nightmare that wouldn't go away and haunted him during the daytime.

Bobby ran his hand down Dean's arm, and he said, "Alright, well, I've got to get back to work, so I'll see you later, boy. Tell your brother and Cas that they were missed at school today."

"Will do, Bobby. See you later."

"Yup, see ya, kid." Bobby walked out of the room and down the hall, and he headed back to the school for the second half of the day. A couple days later, Dean was released from the hospital, and Cas and Sam had to go back the second day after Dean's surgery, but they spent the rest of their afternoons with Dean. Sam would leave when visiting hours would end because that is when their mom or Ellen would come and pick him up from the hospital, but Cas would hide from the nurses when they would come and tell him to leave and he would spend his nights at the hospital with Dean until his mother's shift was done at eleven, and she would take him home.

The day after Dean was released from the hospital was the Friday of the party that Jo had invited him to, and Dean had invited Cas. Dean needed some fun, so he decided that he would be going to the party that evening and talked to Cas to see if he was still planning on going with him. Cas decided that he would go but it was more because he wanted to make sure Dean didn't get in too much trouble. The two went and had loads of fun. After a while Dean had had a little too much to drink, and Cas asked Jo what to do. Jo just said to find a room, when Meg had parties no one drove home even if they hadn't been drinking anything. There were plenty of rooms and Meg didn't live with her parents.

Cas took Jo's advice and found an empty room to maneuver Dean into. Dean ended up flopping onto the bed and pulling Cas with him. Dean pushed his crutches out of the way and started kissing Cas on the lips. Cas was trying to push him away at first, because he didn't want to take advantage of Dean while he was drunk, but pretty soon Dean was taking advantage of Cas, so Cas decided that this was alright.

Dean pulled Cas' shirt off, and he rolled himself on top of Cas. Cas retaliated by yanking off Dean's shirt and started kissing Dean's collarbone exactly where he liked it. Dean started working his kisses down Cas' jawline and down his chest until he reached Cas' waistband, where he unbuckled them and slowly pushed them off Cas' waist and he kissed his way farther down Cas' torso. Dean reached the base of Cas' erection, and he slowly kissed around it and down Cas' leg as he started pulling Cas' pants off faster, and finally Cas' legs were free of his pants.

Dean worked his way back up to Cas' erection as he left bit marks on Cas' thigh, like he was marking Cas as his own. Dean finally reached Cas' erection and he slipped his lips over the swollen cock, and he started massaging it with his tongue. Cas groaned as his erection throbbed in Dean's mouth. He could feel as Dean's cheeks suctioned around the erection and as his throat muscles swallowed around his cock. Dean continued the movement with his tongue until Cas' cum burst from the tip of Cas' erection, trickling down Dean's throat.

Dean then slipped his mouth off of the limp cock after the cum was completely done, and he kissed his way back up to Cas' lips. The minute Dean's lips were pressed back to Cas' lips, Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth to pull him in, and Cas tasted his cum in Dean's mouth. Cas slipped his hands down to Dean's waist and around to the buckle of his jeans, and he pulled off Dean's pants as quickly as possible. Dean took Cas' legs and wrapped them around his waist above his hips for better leverage later.

Dean slipped a couple of his fingers into his mouth to coat them in saliva, and he reached them around to find Cas' entrance. Once Cas' entrance was found, Dean pushed one of his fingers in until it was knuckle deep in Cas' hole. Dean then slowly massaged his finger in and out, picking up pace with each thrust of his finger. After he reach a good momentum he slipped the next finger in, and continuing the process with his next finger. Dean then slipped his fingers out and he licked his palm and wrapped it around his erected cock, and he pushed it into Cas' entrance.

Cas moaned as the swollen cock pushed its way into him, and when it was all the way in, Dean quickly pulled it out to push back in. Dean started thrusting his erection in, until Cas rolled them over to be on top of Dean, and Cas was straddling Dean's hips as he thrusted himself down onto Dean's erection. Dean growled after every time that Cas' thrusted himself down onto his erection. Dean slowly injected his own movements along with Cas' movements, thrusting his hips upwards at the most opportune time. This caused a small gruntish moan to escape from Cas, making Dean want to continue the movement at the perfect times to surprise Cas with the movement.

"This is fucking amazing, darling," Cas moaned to Dean as he could feel his own erection coming back. Dean just smirked at him, and he gripped Cas' newly grown erection with his hand and squeezed.

"Well, you are doing most of the work, baby," Dean stated as he pulled himself off the bed and pulled Cas towards him, and he kissed Cas with force. When Dean pulled away, he said, "And this is the best sex that I have ever had. I can tell you that much, Baby." Dean emphasized the word Baby, as he leaned back down onto the bed. Cas continued to thrust downwards onto Dean's erection, and Dean started to push his thumb into Cas' new erection, causing Cas to moan with each movement. Cas was hardening, and he could tell that he was about to burst again, so he quickened his pace on Dean, and Dean just couldn't hold any longer and released into Cas, Cas let out a small scream as Dean's cum sprang into him, causing Cas to cum in Dean's hand.

Cas slumped down onto Dean, and he curled himself into Dean's side. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, and he pulled Cas closer to his side. Cas was resting on Dean's chest and his fingers were tracing the incision in Dean's stomach, and Dean pulled the blanket that was on the bed up and around them, covering them up. Cas continued to trace his finger along Dean's incision, and Dean wrapped himself around Cas as tightly as he could and rested his head next to the top of Cas' head. The two just laid there content with each other the rest of the night and they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	22. The Morning After

Chapter 22

The next morning, when Dean and Cas woke up, Dean was the first of them to wake up, and he just laid there rubbing his hand up and down Cas' side. Dean could feel as Cas started to move and lean into Dean's side like he was trying to get away from the movement, so Dean stopped. That's when Cas muttered, "No, don't stop, darling." Dean smirked and continued with to rub his hand against Cas' side, and he felt as Cas pushed himself into his side.

Dean could feel Cas' erection pushing against his hip as Cas tried to get comfortable again, so Dean slid his hand down and wrapped his hand around and under Cas' butt and pulled him up so Cas was resting on top of Dean. Cas finally got comfortable and wrapped his arms around Dean. "Babe, you know we should probably get up and get dressed right? Someone, like Jo, might walk in here to get us up, and I would rather not have someone see me naked unless it's you," Dean coursed out as he rubbed his hand along Cas' back and spine.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to lie here and do nothing."

"We can go back to your place and do that in your own bed and then we don't have to worry about the entire population of the school seeing either of us naked, baby." Cas lifted his head at that and smiled.

Cas pulled himself up so he was straddling Dean's hips, and said, "You would really leave right now, without Jo, and head back to my bedroom so we could cuddle in my bed?"

"Yes, Meg is Jo's friend, so she will take Jo home when she is ready to go. I don't have to worry about her not being taken care of. So, do you want to go?" Dean asked as he rubbed his hands up and down Cas' sides.

"Yes, let's go." Cas whipped himself off the bed and started grabbing clothes off the floor, and Cas started throwing Dean's clothes onto the bed. Dean started pulling on his clothes, and Cas started doing the same. Dean started laughing as he watched Cas pull on his clothes with such enthusiasm, and Cas stopped and gave Dean a look. "What's so funny?" Which just made Dean laugh some more. "Dean?"

"Nothing, just you. You are pulling your clothes on with such enthusiasm that it's adorable. Do you know that, baby?" Cas was fully clothed at this point, and Dean pulled him onto his lap. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas on the lips. "You want to go back to your place, really bad. Don't you, baby?" Dean kissed Cas again, and he slipped his arms around Cas' waist pulling him closer. Cas pulled away a little bit, and he looked Dean in the eyes.

"Dean, we should go, I want to go home and just cuddle up next to you in my bed. Please. I want you to myself, darling." Cas stood up and pulled Dean up with him, and Cas started pulling on Dean's shirt for him. Dean stopped him and started pulling on his own clothes.

"I've got it, baby. You want me all to yourself. I'll start pulling on my own clothes." Dean grabbed his pants and pulled them on. Dean grabbed his crutches, and he walked out of the room with Cas at his heels. Dean quickly climbed into the Impala, and Cas jumped into the passenger seat. Dean peeled away from the curb and speed off towards Cas' house. Dean pulled into Cas' gated community and into Cas' driveway. Cas stepped out of the Impala, and dashed into the house with Dean hurrying behind him. Dean stepped into the house, and Cas pulled him up the stairs and into his room.

Cas pushed Dean down onto his bed and pulled the crutches out of his grasp and threw them across the room, and he crawled on top of Dean. "So is this what you meant by you wanting me to yourself. If so I kind of like it," Dean said as he pulled Cas down onto him, and Dean started kissing Cas as Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth. Cas pulled away slightly from Dean's lips, and he cocked a devilish smirk at Dean.

"Yes, this is exactly why I brought you back to keep you to myself, darling," Cas smirked as he leaned back down and started kissing Dean again. Dean pulled Cas closer and stripped Cas' shirt off. Their clothes were off again rather quickly, and Cas was straddling Dean's hips again. Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean, and Dean pulled Cas down closer to him. Cas started grinding his hips into Dean's hips, and he slowly worked his lips down Dean's jawline and neck, down his chest until he reached the base of Dean's erection. Cas sucked on the skin around Dean's erection, and Dean was moaning as Cas worked on him and dug his fingers into Cas' sheets.

Cas had left a decent amount of bruising around Dean's erection, when he finally slipped Dean's erection into his mouth and Cas started massaging Dean's cock with his tongue as Dean started to harden even more. Dean's toes started to curl inwards as he pulled his knees up to brace himself on the bed, and Cas used Dean's legs for better leverage for Dean's cock massage. Dean was moaning and groaning uncontrollably, and may have possibly been drawing too much attention to them because Cas could hear possible people walking around the house.

Cas hoped that they wouldn't look in his room, because if it was his mother Dean would be out of the house and never allowed back in ever. Cas heard a knock on his door and someone say, "Cas, what are you doing in there, sweetheart. You should still be sleeping." It was his mother. Cas looked at Dean and Dean understood. Cas pulled the covers back and had Dean curl into the tightest ball that he could, and Cas laid down in his bed with his knees propped up and Dean was curled into a ball between Cas' butt and the heels of Cas' feet. Dean was facing towards Cas' butt and his hand was resting on Cas' inner thigh when his mother walked in the room.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing awake, it's six in the morning, and for being this awake you are making a lot of noises that I don't like to hear. What is it that you were doing in here?" Cas' mother walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and her hand was resting a few inches away from the top of Dean's head, which was making both Cas and Dean nervous.

"Oh, well. I was just watching a TV show and this very intense sex scene came on the I didn't realize was in the show, and I was just about to turn it off when you knocked on my door. I am sorry if I woke you, Mom." Cas leaned over and gave his mother a peck on the cheek, and she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Alright, then sweetheart. Try and get some more sleep, please." Cas' mother said as she reached the door.

"Alright, Mom. I'll try and get some more sleep, you do the same alright?" Cas stated trying to get his mother out of the room as Dean's hand found Cas' testicles, causing Cas to whimper a little bit, but not enough that his mother would notice.

"Yeah, I will. Sleep tight, my little angel."

"Sleep tight, Mom." Cas' mother finally walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Cas whipped the blankets off of himself and Dean, and Dean was right there between his legs, on top of him, and kissing him. Cas pulled away, and looked into Dean's eyes. "We have to be quiet; if my mom finds you here, she is going to kick you out and never let you back in. So quiet, please, darling." Dean just smirked and leaned back in and he started kissing Cas.

Cas' leg were still bent with Dean in between, and Cas erection was resting right around where Dean's gauze was that covered his stiches. Cas was kissing Dean, and then Dean started to work his way down so his lips were right below Cas' bellybutton. Dean had his hands on either of Cas' knees, and he was slightly pushing Cas' knees apart. Dean slowly moved his lips down to Cas' erection, and Dean lowered his lips onto Cas' erection.

Cas started moaning as Dean started to massage Cas' erection with his tongue. Dean pulled away and looked up at Cas and muttered, "You gotta be quiet, baby." Dean took his tongue and ran it across Cas' tip without removing his eyes from Cas' sapphire blues, and Cas dug his fingers into his sheets trying not to make too much noise. Dean slipped Cas' length back in his mouth and continued massaging Cas' erection. Cas tried to stay quiet as Dean pushed Cas' knees farther apart, and Dean almost had Cas to a point where he would com. Cas finally came in Dean's mouth, and Dean pulled Cas off the bed and he started kissing Cas on the lips before Cas pulled away.

"Dean, I need you in me, please, darling," Cas begged, and Dean kissed Cas and then flipped him onto his stomach. Dean leaned over to the bedside table and open the drawer to grab the lube out of the drawer, and he applied some to his fingers. Dean set the lube on the bed and leaned back over to Cas, and he took his finger and he ran in in between Cas' cheeks until found Cas' hole and slowly pushed his way in. Dean had his finger graze Cas' prostate, and he kept pushing his finger in until he was knuckles deep in Cas' ass.

Cas groaned into his pillow as Dean slowly pulled his finger out of his hole, and Dean thrusted his finger back into Cas. Dean kept a fluid motion going with his fingers, and then he slipped another finger in. Dean gracefully slid his fingers in and out of Cas, and he eventually slipped in his third finger and slipped it in and out of Cas' hole with ease. Finally, Dean slipped his fingers out of Cas, and he shoved his erection into Cas creating a moan escape from Cas' lips and into the pillow.

Dean reached around Cas' waist and pushed his hand in between Cas and his bed as Dean grabbed Cas' new erection in his hand. Cas dug his fingers deep into his mattress as Dean started thrusting into Cas like he was reaching for a prize, fast and hard, and then Dean started rubbing his thumb against Cas' erection. Cas could barely contain himself long enough for Dean to cum inside of Cas and Cas came in Dean's palm.

Dean pulled out of Cas and laid down next to Cas on his bed; Cas rolled into Dean's side, and he wrapped an arm around Dean's waist. Dean ran his hand though his hair and then he turned into Cas' side. "That was amazing, baby." Dean ran his hand into Cas' hair and pulled him into a kiss. Cas wrapped himself around Dean, and he pulled himself closer to Dean. Dean pulled Cas into his side, and the two of them fell asleep.


	23. Where This Leaves Us

**Author's Note: Okay, important information, please read. So I have good news, bad news and some more good news, so listen up. First of all I want to apologize for not being active this past week and a half, but my charger broke for my computer and it wouldn't charge. Good news #1, I'm back and I have another chapter for you, and this also brings me to the bad news, this is the last chapter in this one, I'm sorry but it's true. This brings me to the good news #2, there is a sequel, it is called _Beyond What Was Forever. _it's good and I will post the first chapter here first so you will all get to read it, but I am still in the process of getting this written so I will post chapters with I can for it. I want to thank those of you that have read this because I have reached 3 thousand views on this story and it is really exciting for me. I would love it if you were to write me a review about what you think about this story so far, and the sequel will take place a couple of years after the events of this story so I also want to apologize in advance for the end of this story, you might like it or you might not, but there is a sequel so please read and enjoy.**

Chapter 23

When they woke up, Cas and Dean were covered up, and they were curled around each other, but Dean didn't remember covering them up with the blanket after Cas fell asleep. Dean looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11 in the morning, and Dean attempted to go to the bathroom by uncurling Cas from around him without waking Cas, but that didn't work out. Cas' eyes fluttered open, and Dean caught the beautiful sapphire blue that just made him melt.

"Where are you going, Dean?" Cas muttered, half asleep and his eyes were barely looking at him.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, baby. I'll be right back, so go back to sleep." Dean kissed Cas on the top of the head. Dean stood up and walked to the bathroom, and when he got back Cas was back asleep, so Dean just curled himself back under the covers and around Cas, and Dean soon fell back asleep.

Dean woke back up around 1 pm, and Cas was standing at the end of the bed fully clothed. Cas looked over at Dean and smirked at him. "Afternoon, darling. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Where are you going?" Dean said as he sat up, and looked at Cas.

"My mom is taking me to my weekly doctor's appointment so you have to get dressed and leave, so she doesn't find out that you were here." Cas set Dean's clothes on the end of his bed all folded nice and neat. Dean picked up his clothes and started pulling them on. When Dean had all his clothes on, Dean slid himself to the end of Cas' bed and just sat there. Dean sat there for a little while, until Cas figured out why he wasn't leaving. "You need your crutches," Cas figured as he walked over and picked up Dean's crutches and handed them to him.

Dean stood up and kissed Cas on the lips and then the forehead, and he walked out of the room. Dean snuck his way downstairs and out to his car. Dean drove home and made his way up to his room, but Dean was about to flop down on his bed when he spotted that Jo was under his covers. Dean maneuvered over to his bed and started shaking Jo awake.

She turned and with sleepy eyes stared up at Dean, and she realized that it was Dean and jumped up out of his bed and started laying into Dean about leaving her at Meg's house and not even warning her that she would have to catch a ride home. She couldn't believe him right now, and she wanted to know what was more important than taking her home.

"Cas," Dean stated bluntly.

"Really?! Your fucking boyfriend that you have known for two weeks is more important than taking me home after a party. When did you fucking leave this morning?" Jo yelled at Dean.

"Yeah, Jo, I left with Cas. I wanted to get laid, so unless you want to do that for me. I was going to leave with Cas this morning," Dean stated bluntly. Dean grabbed Jo's arm hard enough to drag her out of his room but gently enough not to leave a mark. "So if you would like to leave so I can get some sleep that would be deeply appreciated. Thanks." Dean slammed the door in her face and went back over to his bed and flopped down.

Dean fell asleep without even covering himself up with his blankets on his bed, and the next time he woke up, Ellen was shaking Dean awake. Dean stirred and looked up at Ellen. "What!? Do you want to yell at me now too?" Dean shouted at Ellen as he rolled back over and pulled his blankets over himself to hide from Ellen.

"Dean, I don't want to yell at you. I just want to talk. Can you please just look at me?" Ellen coaxed, and Dean pulled his blankets farther over his head.

"Just tell me. You don't need to look at me when you are talking to me. If it's important you can just tell me, or you can leave me alone. I'm tired and I don't really want to talk to anyone right now."

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you that Jo is extremely upset about how you yelled at her like that this afternoon, and I wanted to know what you were yelling at her about." Ellen stated.

"Well, I went over to Cas' house this morning and Jo started yelling at _me_ for going to over to Cas' house to hang out with my boyfriend, and I left her at her best friend's house. I'm sorry I thought that it would be alright to leave her there since her and Meg were best friends, and I could hang out with my boyfriend. Is that not alright with anyone?" Dean questioned.

"That's fine, Dean. I just wanted to understand what was going on with you two, because Jo isn't talking about it, and I just want to know what was going on. I wasn't yelling at you, it's just that Jo wasn't telling me anything. I'll leaving you alone now. Thank you, Dean." Ellen walked out of the room, and she shut the door behind her. Dean slipped back asleep.

A few years later, after Jo and Dean made up and Cas and Dean had been dating for two years, the time had come for the three to figure out what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives. John had got sent to prison for 10 years because of his actions with the boys and Mary. Dean had decided that he had wanted to become a police officer and eventually a detective; Cas had decided he wanted to be a nurse and help people the way that some people had never helped him before, and Jo, she wanted to own her own bar one day. Jo had decided she was going to go to the University of Kansas, Kansas City for business, and she was studying to pass her bar exam. Cas had decided that it would be best to go to the best school for all around nursing, which was University of California, San Francisco. Dean was going to the University of Kansas, Kansas City for criminal justice so he could be hired and go through the academy and actually become a police officer.

The three of them were all going their separate way, and they wouldn't have time to see each other, so Dean and Cas had decided one thing about their relationship; they were going to be all hot and steamy through the summer, and when school rolls around they will go their separate ways and if they want to date in the meantime that is alright, and if they were meant to be together they would somehow find their way back to each other.

Dean and Jo had decided that if she ever needed to use Dean as an excuse to get a guy off her back than that was alright, and Dean even gave her an "engagement ring" that she could use if she wanted to. By the end of the summer, Dean and Cas were ready to head off to school and get away from each other, because it seemed that in making this agreement it had put a damper on their sex life knowing that at the end of the summer, they would no longer be together.

When the time came, the three friends hugged it out with each other and told them that they would see them around. When that was none of them knew, except maybe Dean and Jo since they were going to have a family Thanksgiving together and a family Christmas together, but other than that they had no idea what was in store for them.

In Dean's two years at college he had become his player self again, dating both guys and girls, trying to figure out what he wanted. The most serious relationships that he had had was with a girl named Lisa Benson in the second semester of his freshmen year of college and a guy named Benny Lafitte at the end of the first semester of his sophomore year and beginning of his second semester of his sophomore year of college. Dean had dated them each for roughly five months each, and the rest were one night stands or a couple of dates and a ditch after Dean had sex with them. Dean was trying to figure out what his problem was, and he didn't figure it out until after Benny. The people he was dating or hooking up with were not Castiel Novak.

Dean had decided at the end of his associates degree that he was going to find Cas, and the first thing he was going to do was call the school and see if he could get Cas' information if he could, but when he called Cas' school, they could only tell him that Castiel Novak had transferred schools, and they were not allowed to give Dean that information. Dean was pissed by the end of that conversation, and he decided that he was just going to pick some random city in Kansas that he was going to end up at.

Jo on the other hand had decided what she was going to do from the start. Jo had passed her bar exam and she started bartending at a couple bars in Kansas City, that didn't have contradicting hours. She went through college, and she saved a lot of money. She passed her business degree at the top of her class, and she became a manager at both of the bars that she had been working at through college. She stayed there for about five years after she had graduated and she decided that it was about time to open her own bar. Jo moved back to Laurence eight years after leaving the town to open her new bar with the help of her mother and Bobby. She called the bar The Roadhouse.

But this is getting ahead of the story a little bit, if I do say so myself because the next part of the story happens in Overland Park, Kansas. Dean had picked the city because he was far enough away from home but close enough to visit and it wasn't the city where he had just gone to college for two years. He had never been here before, and he fell in love with the city as soon as he drove through it. Dean had gone through the academy and he had been on the job for a little over a year, he had just graduated from being a rookie and he was fast tracking it to be a detective like he wanted, but for right now he was still a street cop.

The only thing that he didn't like about his job was he worked with his two major exes from college, they had picked a city to work in and it just so happen to be the city that Dean had dropped himself into. Both Lisa and Benny were in the criminal justice program with Dean but they hadn't found a job until a year after Dean has already worked there. So it was either just a coincident that the two of them had started dating and decided to move to the same city and same precinct as Dean did, or they had planned this all to get back at Dean for breaking their hearts. Dean didn't want to believe the second option, but he figured it was the most plausible option. The day that changed Dean's life was the day that Cas had been reiterated into Dean's life, only not the way he expected or wanted him to. To read more, read the coming sequel, **Beyond What Was Forever.**


	24. Beyond What Was Forever Sequel Chapter

**Author's Note: Alright guys, so I want to clarify, this is the sequel to _If This Was Forever._ I'm not ending the story, it's just becoming a sequel. This is still mostly in Dean's point of view, and Cas is in the first chapter. I will post this chapter as a new story and it'll be called Beyond What Was Forever. The sequel's first chapter.**

Chapter 1

The day that changed Dean's life was the day that Cas had been reiterated into Dean's life; Dean had been on the streets that day with his partner that day, Ruby Cortese. They were driving around town when they received a call for a domestic dispute. Dean and Ruby were the ones to respond, and when they reached the address, they headed up to the apartment that was called on. When they reached the apartment, they knocked, but there was no answer, so they knocked again and still no answer. They were about to walk away but then there was a scream that echoed from the apartment. Dean looked at Ruby and then he kicked down the door.

"Police Department!" Dean shouted as he walked into the apartment with his pistol drawn and Ruby doing the same behind him. They came around the corner and into the living room, and Dean froze. In the living room was Cas with a man standing behind him with a pistol to Cas' head. "Put the gun down and step away from him," Dean ordered.

"This is a simple argument between me and my boyfriend. So go away and let us deal with it. Now!" the man shouted the last word, which just made Dean just step closer to Cas and his _boyfriend_.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that. Not with you holding a gun to his head. I just want to make sure that he doesn't get hurt, and you don't get hurt. So please can you put the gun down and we can talk about this like civilized people." Dean kept his gun pointed at Cas' boyfriend's head as he hid behind Cas. Dean just gave Cas a look that asked Cas if he was alright. Cas nodded slightly in a quick jerky movement, as if he was trying to make sure that his boyfriend didn't think it was a movement at all.

"Well, if you would go away, he will be fine."

"Well, I can't be sure of that unless you put the gun down and we talk about this. What's your name?" Dean asked as he looked the man in the eyes.

"Dominic. My name is Dominic Williams," the man said as he pulled Cas closer to him.

"Alright, well, I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. Now, if I put my gun away, can you do the same?" Dean asked Dominic.

"Yeah, I guess. You first." Dominic ordered. Dean gave Ruby a look, and he holstered his pistol. "Her, too." Dominic ordered.

"Sorry, she can't do that until you put yours down, it's the rules Dom. Just put yours down and she will follow you." Dean stated. Dominic started putting his gun down and he threw it across the room and he slowly let go of Cas, which had Dean diving across the room tackling Dominic. "Dominic Williams, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Dean finished going through the Miranda Rights, and he handed him off to Ruby. Dean then walked over to Cas and pulled him in his arms. "Babe, are you still with me? Cas, look at me. Do you need an ambulance?" Dean panicked when Cas didn't answer.

Finally, Cas' sapphire blue eyes met with Dean's. "Dean, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Kansas City."

Dean wrapped his one arm around Cas' waist as Cas flinched. "You're hurt." Dean grabbed his radio, and he asked for an ambulance at Cas' address. He looked back down at Cas and said, "And for the record, I thought you were in California, so right back at you, baby. How long have you been in Overland Park?" Dean questioned as he rubbed his thumb down Cas' jaw. Cas turned into Dean's hand, and Dean pulled Cas closer.

"I've been here for about two years now. I moved out closer to Gabriel but then two years ago Sam started going to Stanford, and I ended up as a third wheel and decided that I had better just go since they probably wouldn't notice if I left anyway. So I decided I would go here, since I still needed to finish school and it was close to home and I could still go back and forth to see my mom. I met Dominic about six months after I came here, he didn't start getting violent until we moved in together about nine months ago. I didn't know what to do, darling. I just didn't know what to. After my dad, started beating me, my mom kicked him out after a while, but then Dominic started beating me, I just started thinking that I deserved it, Dean. I deserved it, Dean." Cas said as he started to drift off.

"Babe, look at me, please, stay with me. I need that ambulance at that address that I gave earlier and I need it now." Dean shouted into his radio, and he went back to Cas. "Cas, baby. Please. Open your eyes, now." Dean shouted as Ruby came back in the room with the paramedics. The paramedics pushed Dean away from Cas. "Ruby go back to the precinct and I'm going to head to the hospital with Mr. Novak. Paramedics, you should know that he is epileptic, so if that helps with anything I thought that you should know that." Dean stood up and the paramedics nodded at him.

Ruby walked out of the room and went down to the squad car, and she drove to lock up to process Dominic. The paramedics loaded Cas into the ambulance and Dean crawled in afterwards and took a seat in the ambulance. Dean took Cas' hand on the way to the hospital, and when they reached the hospital the paramedics and the doctors pushed Dean out of the way. Dean walked over to the waiting room and waited for the doctors to come over and talk to him.

A half an hour later, the doctors finally came over to talk to him. "Officer Winchester, correct?" the doctor asked him.

"Yeah, that's me. What's up, Doc?" Dean asked.

"You came in with Castiel Novak, right?"

"Yes, I did. How is he doing? Is he alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Novak is doing alright in recovery. You may have just saved Mr. Novak's life with the information about him being epileptic. Thank you for letting us know that information, or we might not have been able to help him. Are you a friend of Mr. Novak?"

"Yes, he and I used to be close friends, but we grew apart after high school. He's going to be alright, Doc?"

"Yes, he should be able to go home tomorrow, just a couple of scraps, bruises, and a few bruised ribs. But he should be fine in a couple of days, though he will be sore for a while."

"Okay, thanks, Doc. Can I go in and see him? I need to get his statement about what happened this evening?"

"Yeah, I can take you to go see him." Dean followed the doctor through the hospital until he reached Cas' room.

"Here you are, Officer." The doctor walked away, and Dean slowly edged his way into the room and stood by his bed side. Dean reached down and rested his hand on Cas' cheek. Dean's thumb slowly drifted across Cas' cheek, and he didn't stop as he pulled the chair up next Cas' bed.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, baby. I won't do it again unless I have to, baby. I promise you that. Okay, I'm staying here with you until I can't be there anymore. So don't you leave me, baby. Please, stay with me," Dean whispered. His one hand was caressing Cas' face as his thumb traced across Cas' jaw and cheek. His other hand reached over and captured Cas' hand that rested on the bed.

Dean sat in the chair until Ruby showed up in the hospital room to pick him up because of the end of their shift was coming up. "Winchester, shifts going to end soon, so we got to get going whether Novak is awake or not. Sorry, but we have to go." Dean looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second."

"Hurry, Winchester." Ruby walked out of the room, and Dean pulled out his note pad and wrote Cas a note. It read: _I'm sorry, baby. I have to go back to work. If I'm not back by the time that you wake up, I will be back. I promise, baby, I won't leave you again. Love, D_

Dean folded the piece of paper and placed it in Cas' hand. Dean then leaned down and kissed Cas' forehead, and Dean slid his hand down Cas' face and he walked away. He met Ruby in the car and he climbed into the passenger seat. Ruby didn't say anything, she just pulled the cruiser out of the parking lot and towards the precinct. She didn't say anything until they were halfway back to the precinct.

"Winchester, how do you know him?"

"I don't want to talk to you about him. Just leave it, Ruby." Dean just looked out the window and hoped that she dropped it. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"Come on, Winchester. You cannot give me that shit. After making me process that asshole, you owe me some answers. And I want the answers now, Winchester." Dean turned and looked at her with scolding eyes.

"I don't talk about him, and I am most definitely won't talk about him with you, so don't ask and don't try it again," Dean said as Ruby pulled into the precinct and parked the cruiser.

"Fine, but you will tell me about it. I don't care when but you will tell me about it sometime, Winchester; you owe me that."

"Not going to happen, Cortese," Dean said as he stepped out of the cruiser, and he walked into the precinct. Dean walked into the precinct and clocked out and changed into his street clothes. Dean then walked out to the Impala and drove back to the hospital. When he got there he walked straight to Cas' room and peeked around the corner of the door to see that Cas' was awake and staring out the window.

Dean was about to back out down the hallway, when Cas said, "Dean, aren't you at least going to say hi before you just back down the hallway and never see me again." Dean cursed under his breath as he walked into the room running his fingers through his hair. Dean walked up to Cas' bed and just stood there and shoved his hands into his pockets. Like he didn't know what to do with Cas.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to sit down and talk to me? I would prefer the sitting and talking rather than the standing like an idiot," Cas injected as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair, and Dean shuttered since that motion coming from Cas always turned Dean on. Dean sat down to hide the erection that was slowly bulging his pants.

"Cas, I…uh…I…uh." Dean was speechless, and he really didn't know what to say to Cas, about anything that has happened. At least if he was in uniform, Dean would know what to say, since he would be asking Cas about what happened that night, but now he was speechless.

"I have managed to drive the great Dean Winchester speechless. Dean, come here." Cas said as he reached his hand out to Dean, and Dean took it.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. This is my fault. I figured after my father was finally in prison, and we were safe to be together that everything between us would be great, but then you got accepted to that college in California and I got accepted to Kansas City. I didn't know if I could deal with having you half way across the country, and not knowing what was going on with you and seeing you all the time. That and after we started going to the parties together and I was always drinking, I was… I was," Dean stuttered as he lowered his head so Cas couldn't see his eyes.

"Dean, look at me, please." Cas pleaded as he placed his fingers under Dean's chin and tried to make Dean look up at him, but Dean wouldn't budge. "Dean, what are you thinking? Please, tell me, Dean. Tell me why you did what you did to me. It's important to me, darling." Cas tried to get Dean to look up at him again, and Dean, not having the will power to not look at Cas, just let Cas pull his face up.

"I didn't want to hurt you, baby. I couldn't handle seeing you in so much pain if I were to be the one that hurt you. I didn't want to become my father, babe, and my father almost killed my mother out of rage. Hell he almost killed me too, and I couldn't live with myself if I ever did that to you. So I did what I had to. I told you at graduation that we could continue our relation through the summer and then go our separate ways so we could each have a decent college experience, and then I picked a fight with you every chance I could get. I hoped that you wouldn't want to be with me and you would hate me if I pushed and prodded at everything that you did. I wanted you to realize, without hurting you, that I wasn't the right person for you. I wanted you to find someone better than me to be with, someone who would be worth living for. Obviously, you didn't do that though; you went the opposite way, to someone who beats you, and it's my fault that you are in this mess, baby, and I promise I won't ever leave you again as long as you want me here, in your life. I just want you to be happy and I realize now that, me doing what I did wasn't the right way of doing that. I'm sorry,"

Dean started off low enough for Cas to hear, but as the speech progressed Dean's voice grew to a whisper, and Dean slowly started to lean down and place his head down on Cas' bed so his voice was muffled by the sheets on the hospital bed. Cas barely heard what Dean had to say, but he received the general clarification of it: Dean blamed himself for what had happened to Cas, and it wasn't his fault at all, it was Cas' for not breaking up with the asshole after he beat him the first time.

"Dean, darling, this wasn't your fault, alright? You can't blame yourself for some stupid decision that I had made because of something that was totally an easy fix." Dean turned his head slightly and Cas could see why Dean had pushed his face down onto the sheets that were on Cas' bed, Dean had started to have tears collect in his eyes, and Cas knew that Dean hated to show what he was feeling, even if it was the right thing to do.

"Oh, darling. Come here," Cas said as he attempted to pull Dean onto the bed next to him, and Dean, getting the hint, crawled onto the bed and just laid next to Cas without touching him, completely afraid that he will hurt Cas if he touched Cas in anyway. Cas just pulled Dean closer to him and he wrapped his arms around Dean as he was now laying on Cas' chest. Both Dean and Cas fell back asleep as they were curled around each other on the hospital bed.


	25. Deana Novak's Blog Shout-out

Hey, this isn't a new chapter or story related but my roommate is starting a blog, and she would like to get feedback and read her blog. She'll be posting things from her everyday life to the fandoms that she's in to music she likes, and if you write fanfic she says she'll review your fanfic and post the reviews on her blog, and help you if you want some help. If you're going to do that though she would appreciate it if you were to go under contact and email the links to her. The URL is .com . I really enjoy the blog, but she would love more readers than just me and her friends. I think some of you would enjoy, because she's a lot like me in fandom and music sense. I hope you like it if you read it.


End file.
